El Brazalete de Knomit
by Naat.Black
Summary: "Te advertí que me dejaras en paz, que no me fastidiaras. Ahora, tienes los días contados. Y créeme, será peor si lo dices a alguien. Quizás te creas la sabelotodo perfecta, sin embargo yo sé cómo eres, y déjame decirte esto: Te mataré, Granger. No sabrás cómo, cuándo ni dónde. Pero si puedo asegurarte que será algo que disfrutaré."
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Primero que todo, quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic. Tuve algo así como una "epifanía" mientras veía una serie, me inspiré. Y aquí estoy, tratando de hilar todas las ideas que tengo, esperando ansiosa de que sea el resultado que espero. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirla. Dado que a mi me gustan las historias largas, intentaré que tenga al menos treinta capítulos, sin embargo no sé si mi imaginación de para tanto. Espero les guste!**

 **PD: Quiero hacer una mención honrosa a Decompositionbeauty porque a pesar de que odie esta pareja, me apoyó hasta el infinito. Te amo.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño,

NatBlack.-

 _ **Prólogo:**_

Draco Malfoy tenía todo -y más- de lo que una persona a su edad podría desear: provenía de una familia de prestigio y rica, por lo cual jamás tuvo necesidades (al menos no materialmente hablando). Era envidiado por sus compañeros de Slytherin, temido por los demás. En cuanto a las chicas, era bien sabido que sólo era necesario una palabra para que cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Y, ¿porqué no? pensaba. Era alto, de piel blanquecina. Si bien es cierto que era delgado y algo desgarbado, sus facciones definidas y cuerpo aún así musculoso destacaban por sobre los demás. Sin embargo, lo más atrayente eran sus ojos, grises y electrizantes, misteriosos y cautivadores, pero siempre mostrando un aire de superioridad y altanería. Fue criado para considerarse superior, más aún a aquellos "magos" con sangre de dudosa procedencia. No es un secreto, que su padre, Lucius Malfoy es un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, por lo cual, su destino correría la misma suerte.

— _Hijo, has crecido lo suficiente como para que sigas mi legado—_ Le dijo su padre.

— _Estoy de acuerdo_ — Replicó con indiferencia.

— _Deberás unirte a nuestro bando, el vencedor. Debemos luchar por nuestra superioridad y eliminar a aquellos que ensucian la magia_ — Continuó mientras observaba fijamente su reacción.

— _Ya te he respondido, Padre. Obedeceré tus órdenes, puesto que tus creencias son las mías—_ Finalizó.

Draco creía fervientemente en lo que su padre le enseñó desde que tenía memoria, estaba fuera de discusión que nadie más que los sangre pura eran los únicos merecedores del poder de la magia. Sin embargo, sólo a veces, esa estúpida de Granger lo hacía dudar. Y eso hacía que la odiase aún más. "No descansaré hasta verte muerta, sangre sucia." pensaba.

Mientras descansaba luego del almuerzo en el Gran Salón, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pansy, quien se abalanzó contra el.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste para venir? Estuve buscándote por horas— Dramatizó.

— Pansy, estás lo suficientemente mayor para que te traiga a la sala común, ¿no crees?— Inquirió con malicia.

—Pero tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta alardear de nuestra relación, eres mi novio y quiero que todas las demás arpías lo sepan— Replicó.

Draco enarcó una ceja, mirándola con extrañeza y furia a la vez.

— El hecho de que los lunáticos de nuestros padres hayan pactado un matrimonio no quiere decir que esté obligado a estar contigo antes de tiempo, por favor libérame de esa tortura el mayor tiempo posible. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender— Miró de reojo su velador, en el cual reposaba una carta que había estado temiendo leer por días.

Pansy lo miró con desprecio, con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue insultando y maldiciendo por los pasillos.

Era hora de saber qué decía la carta enviada por Lucius Malfoy.

En otra parte del castillo, Hermione caminaba con ritmo apresurado hacia la biblioteca, cargando libros y pergaminos. Estaba indignada por la pelea que tuvo con Ron, sin embargo sabía de antemano que era un simio y cabezota, así que prefirió hacer caso omiso de sus quejas e invertir el tiempo avanzando en tareas para las próximas clases. Al llegar a su destino, se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar favorito, una mesa posicionada justo al lado de una gran ventana, donde podía distraerse cuando se sentía abrumada. Desde ahí podía ver el lago, el bosque, e incluso si se esforzaba a veces veía a Hagrid. Determinada a comenzar con sus deberes, tomó el primer libro y leyó. Luego de unos minutos, sintió que alguien la observaba desde lejos, por lo que se volteó, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy, quien la miraba con burla.

—Deberías convertir una mesa en cama y vivir acá, ratón de biblioteca. Y quizás también podrías aparecer un baño. Tengo una loción que haría maravillas con tu pelo. Lamentablemente, ni con todos los Galleons del mundo podrías comprarlo. Inquirió con maldad— Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas.

—Y tú, hurón albino, deberías entrenar mejor a tus monos. Es decir, si se ríen con tan penosa verborrea de palabras, sería importante revisarles el cerebro. O mejor aún, revisa el tuyo. ¿Cabe tu ego y tu cerebro en tu cabeza?— Respondió.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, sin importar las miradas curiosas de los demás. Con desprecio, escupió:

—Deberías ir con más cuidado, sangre sucia. Sería mejor que me respetes, a ver si así me apiado de ti—

— No te tengo miedo, Malfoy. No eres más que un niño malcriado con aires de superioridad, el día en el que demuestres que cumples tus amenazas, comenzaré a pensar si acaso vales mi tiempo— Dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante.

—No te preocupes, rata de biblioteca. Ese día llegará más pronto de lo que crees— Sonrió amenazadoramente y desapareció.

Mirando absorta el camino por donde Draco desapareció, no escuchó cuando Neville Longbottom se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Herms. ¿Malfoy te estaba molestando otra vez?— Preguntó con preocupación.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Neville. Amenazas vacías, nada más— Dijo.

—Oye…¿Me podrías ayudar con la tarea de Pociones? No quiero que Snape me castigue de nuevo por no entender bien las instrucciones— Rogó

—Claro, yo estaba comenzando a hacerla cuando llegó Malfoy, hagámosla juntos— Le respondió con una sonrisa. Si bien es cierto que Neville Longbottom no era un símbolo de belleza, Hermione no podía negar el hecho de que la pureza de corazón y su lealtad eran más valiosas que cualquier apariencia física. Era un buen amigo, aunque mentiría si dijera que no la exasperaba a menudo. Con el pasar de las horas, Hermione había olvidado completamente el encuentro con Draco.

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado, y no era sorpresa que Hermione había obtenido calificaciones perfectas, situación que enfureció más aún a Malfoy y a la vez aumentó sus deseos por convertirse al fin en mortífago y poder vengarse de una vez por todas de esa pelo de arbusto.

Hermione no iría a la Madriguera, le había prometido a sus padres estar con ellos algún tiempo en compensación a los tantos años que había estado en Hogwarts. Cuando subió al tren, una niña de primer año le entregó una nota. Se veía asustada, sin embargo salió corriendo de inmediato por lo que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para agradecerle. Al ver la nota, observó que era un pergamino costoso, con una caligrafía perfecta y elegante.

" _Te espero al final del tren, no te atrevas a faltar._

 _D. M_ "

Irritada, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo. ¿Qué podría querer ese engreído? ¿Quién se creía? Definitivamente no iría a ese estúpido encuentro. Mientras refunfuñaba, Harry le preguntó:

—¿Quién te envió esa nota? ¿Qué decía?"— Preguntó.

—Ehm..es que tengo que ir a reunirme con los otros prefectos..si, eso— Respondió sin mirar a los ojos a Harry, y salió disparada por la puerta, sin saber el porqué. Caminó hasta el final del tren, y se fijó que el último compartimento estaba con la puerta entreabierta, por lo cual dedujo que ahí sería la "reunión" pactada unilateralmente.

—Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?— Ladró.

— Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, sangre sucia, porque te vengo a advertir.—

—¿Qué? ¿Otra amenaza?— Se mofó.

—Esta no es una amenaza, o tómalo como quieras.— Se acercó hasta quedar casi con las frentes chocando. —Te advertí que me dejaras en paz, que no me fastidiaras. Ahora, tienes los días contados. Y créeme, será peor si lo dices a alguien. Quizás te creas la sabelotodo perfecta, sin embargo yo sé cómo eres, y déjame decirte esto:Te mataré, Granger. No sabrás cómo, cuándo ni dónde. Pero si puedo asegurarte que será algo que disfrutaré.— DIcho esto, Malfoy alzó su varita, la paralizó y se fue sin mirar atrás. Tenía una misión por cumplir, y no fallaría.


	2. El descubrimiento

**Hola de nuevo, si estás leyendo, quiero agradecerte. En realidad he estado demasiado absorta con algunos asuntos de mi vida, sin embargo, no he podido dejar de pensar en cómo podría mejorar mi fic, el rumbo que tomará y todo eso. Sin embargo, creo que es importantísimo mencionar que en esta historia, Dumbledore no muere. Lo decidí así, puesto que pretendo que juegue un papel fundamental dentro de la historia, espero no me odies por esto jaja, puesto que uno de mis "principios" es que la historia sea lo más fiel posible a los libros.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. Intentaré subir capitulos solo cuando tenga el siguiente listo, para así comprometerme a terminar esta hermosa historia (espero) que les tengo preparada. Nos leemos luego!**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Capítulo 1: El descubrimiento.

El día del encuentro con Malfoy era algo confuso, pero sin duda cada vez que lo rememoraba, una extraña sensación de pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¿Serían ciertas las palabras de Malfoy? Negaba con la cabeza, era absurdo. No tenía el poder ni las agallas. No era más que un malcriado y envidioso. Estaba segura que Lucius Malfoy aportaba generosas cantidades de dinero para mantener en el cuadro de honor a su hijo, quien ni aún así podía superarla. Sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que recordaba la mirada fría y determinada de Malfoy. No le había contado a Harry ni a Ron, no porque Malfoy se lo hubiese ordenado, sino porque consideraba que era una estupidez darles otra preocupación. No volverían a Hogwarts en séptimo año, puesto que debían ayudar a Harry a encontrar y deshacerse de los horrocruxes. A menudo esta situación deprimía a Hermione, pero se centraba en pensar que más tarde, cuando la guerra acabara, habría tiempo de finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts y especializarse como Medimaga. Además, aún le quedaba finalizar el sexto año, y debía terminarlo con honores si quería especializarse en lo que había decidido.

Aún cuando no asistiría a Hogwarts el año entrante, no pudo evitar la costumbre -o afición- por ir al callejón Diagon a pasear, casi como si tuviese que comprarse todo lo requerido para iniciar séptimo. Deambulando sin rumbo, prontamente perdió la noción del lugar a donde se dirigia, llegando nada más que al callejón Knocturn.

Sin aviso, sus pies no le obedecieron. Su mente insistía en huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Algo más allá de sus sentidos la obligaba a entrar a esa tienda aparentemente pequeña, sin cartel que indicara su nombre o alguna luz interior que diera indicio de que efectivamente se vendieran productos de cualquier índole en su interior. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que la poca y nula luz que emanaba del salón era aquel que se transmitía desde una pequeña caja. Embobada, se acercó y la tomó por un segundo. Dentro, habìa un pequeño brazalete. Maravillada, se percató de que era un hermoso artefacto hecho de oro, con decoraciones en forma horizontal y vertical, además de poseer incrustaciones de pasta de vidrio y piedras semi-preciosas. No pudo calcular cuando tiempo lo observó embelesada, hasta que una voz gastada le dijo.

— "Un extraño artefacto te ha escogido—

— ¿Disculpe?— Respondió ella

—Lo que dije, niña. Este artefacto ha estado esperando a su dueña cerca de trescientos años, y por fin ha encontrado a su siguiente dueña— Iinquirió misteriosamente.

— No entiendo —replicó—¿Qué hace de especial a este brazalete? —

La anciana sonrió. —Hija, este brazalete tiene un poder ancestral. A quien decidas otorgarlo, no sólo te protegerá de cualquier mal, sino que también se convertirá en algo así como…. -dudó en la palabra que debería utilizar- tu esclavo por lo mismo, que si algún día requieres de sus servicios, debes pensar con cautela—

— Esto es una estupidez, tales cosas sólo existen así en mundos…—

— De magia, claro está. ¿Dónde crees que estás ahora, Hermione? Pensé que eras conocida por tu inteligencia —-Hermione palideció.-

Inquieta, dejó el brazalete donde lo encontró. Inmediatamente, brilló una vasija. Por instinto, la abrió. Dentro de ella, se cristalizó una imagen de ella y Malfoy en el bosque prohibido. En la visión, ella se inclinaba hacia él, besándolo. Exaltada, saltó hacia atrás, mirando detenidamente a la anciana.

— ¡Por merlìn! ¿Qué significa lo que acabo de ver? —

— Esa vasija tiene el poder de mostrarte tu destino. La decisión de que sea uno afortunado, o un infortunio, tienes que tomarlo tú. Si fuera tú, me llevaría el brazalete de Knomit. —dijo la anciana con voz baja.

— ¿Brazalete de qué?— Replicó Hermione.

— Perteneció a una antigua hechicera Egipcia, quien hechizó el brazalete que le regaló su amado como promesa de una vida llena de dicha. Sin embargo, repentinamente el desapareció y Knomit se sumió en la mayor pena, esperando por él hasta el último de sus días. Sin embargo, el brazalete no perdió su poder, y en cambio, con el pasar de los años, adquirió unos que prefiero descubras por ti misma. Niña, la vasija y el brazalete no se equivocan, no hagas oídos sordos y llévate el brazalete, llegará el día en el que te hará _falta,_ créeme— Finalizó la anciana.

— Está bien, lo llevaré. Gracias—

— Quizás más temprano que tarde, le encuentres un uso. Ahora debes irte, adios— Dicho esto, la anciana desapareció, dejando a una Hermione extremadamente confundida. Tenía que averiguar más acerca de los extraños objetos que había encontrado. Genial -pensó- una razón más para ir a la biblioteca.

Al otro extremo de Londres, en Malfoy Manor, se encontraba Draco sumido en sus pensamientos. En ocasiones, la sola idea de tener que asesinar a alguien lo aterraba. "No pude matar al viejo chiflado, y quieren que mate a la sangre sucia de Granger" razonaba.

Seguramente Voldemort decidió esto como castigo al no poder cumplir con esa misión. Aún agradecía a Merlín por la indulgencia que había demostrado el Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo sabía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Era posible que supiera algo que ni él mismo podía ver? ¿Por qué la sangre sucia y no mejor algo como cara rajada o el pobretón? Prefería no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. La misión estaba más que clara, la muerte de Granger por la libertad de él y su madre. La libertad de poder establecerse en otro país, sin que nadie se interpusiera. Luego de meses de entrenamiento para ser un mortífago decente, Draco comenzó a dudar. ¿Porqué se dañan entre los mismos colegas? Es que acaso no debiese ser tal como en ese estúpido grupo donde veneraban al viejo chiflado? No es que fuera un fiel servidor de la amistad ni esas mierdas, pero creía que era casi indigno dañar a los de tu mismo bando, y peor aún, sentir placer al infligir dolor mediante torturas físicas o mentales (tal como él había sido víctima de su tía Bellatrix durante largas horas de entrenamiento para inmunizarse ante el dolor). "Es simplemente absurdo" pensaba. Pero ya no podía retroceder, no quedarìa como un débil Hufflepuff. Èl tenía mucho por demostrar, y cumpliría con su cometido a como de lugar. Repentinamente, Narcisa Malfoy, una mujer majestuosamente bella, de largos cabellos platinados y lacios entró a la habitación. Si bien estaba algo más deteriorada que en sus años de plenitud, continuaba conservando esa mirada arrogante y elegante que no podía imitarse ni en sueños .

— Hijo, has estado algo distante. Los elfos domésticos me advirtieron que no comes nada desde esa extraña reunión a la que te llevó tu padre— Explicó.

—No es nada, madre— Respondió con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. — Estoy bien. Pero quisiera preguntarte algo—

Narcissa se sentó al lado de Draco, acariciándole la cabeza como lo solìa hacer cuando era pequeño. —Dime, Draco— Replicó con dulzura

—¿Crees que Voldemort ganará la batalla? ¿En la superioridad de sangre?—

Narcissa dudó por un segundo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Ella sabía que un sangre pura era un ser magníficamente superior. Pero ya el fallo en la primera misión otorgada en la misión por el señor oscuro habìa dejado mal a Draco por semanas, y no quería pasar por lo mismo. Sin embargo, el temor que le tenía a la furia de Lucius y Voldemort fue mayor, por lo que respondió: —Hijo, no debes temer a tu futuro. Te esperan cosas grandiosas, honor para nuestra familia y reconocimiento en nuestro mundo. Como sabes, somos una familia importante, y no hay mayor gloria que obedecer las órdenes del señor oscuro— Concluyó firme. Si bien es cierto sentía un grado de culpa, supo disfrazar con una máscara de cariñosa indiferencia.

—Gracias, madre. Sé que este es el camino que nos otorgará felicidad y gloria—

Sin nada más que añadir, Narcissa se retiró de la habitación de su hijo, preguntándose una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto.


	3. Arriesgando el pellejo por un amigo

Hola! Nos encontramos de nuevo. Uf, qué gratificante ha sido escribir esta historia. Gracias por seguir acompañándome.

Quiero hacer una aclaración: El brazalete de Knomit si existió, perteneció a la cultura egipcia. Cuando estaba hilando todo para crear esta historia, no quería usar el mismo nombre del brazalete que aparece en la serie que me inspiró, por lo que decidí buscar uno y me gustó ese. ¿Les ha gustado la historia hasta ahora? ¿Críticas? ¿Consejos? ¿Alguna pareja que les gustaría que estuviese presente? Soy toda oídos, o en este caso, ojos.

Nos vemos, con cariño

NatBlack.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño, NatBlack.

Capítulo 2: Arriesgando el pellejo por un amigo.

Las vacaciones habían finalizado, y era hora de volver al colegio. Hermione había ido a Italia con sus padres a pasar la Navidad y Año nuevo, pero aún así logró hacerse de un tiempo para visitar la Madriguera y ver a los Weasley y a Harry.

Ya en el castillo, se recostó en su cama a pensar en lo acontecido últimamente. "El brazalete" recordó. Lo sacó de su baúl y lo examinó. ¿Sería hora de investigar un poco más al respecto? Quizás, si tenía suerte, también podría encontrar el nombre de la vasija que predijo tan desconcertante visión. Decidida, y haciendo caso omiso a "Lav-Lav" y a las gemelas Patil, bajó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, encontrándose con los gemelos Weasley.

— Hey, Herms! No te escapes— Dijo Fred.

— Fred, no tengo tiempo ahora. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca—

— Está bien, pero prométeme que tendremos un tiempo para charlar, es algo importante— le guiñó un ojo con diversión.

—Si, no lo olvidaré. Hola, George— Saludó al gemelo, quien había estado en silencio.

— ¿Cómo está mi cuñada favorita? — respondió.

— ¿Cuñada? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Claro, ¿qué mejor que ser una Weasley?— Dijo George. Hermione no se percató de que Fred miraba atento a su reacción.

— George, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me gusta Ron. Quizás sentí algo por él antes, pero desde que estuvo con Lav-Lav, olvídalo.— Dicho esto, se marchó a sentarse con Harry y Ron.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fred? Pareciera como si hubieses tenido que dormir con tía Muriel.— se burló.

—¿Por qué siempre que estamos a solas con Herms le haces esas preguntas?—

—Esperando a que me responda que se muere por ti, como lo deseas—

Fred quedó en silencio, sabía que Herms le atraía desde hace ya varios años, sin embargo también sabía que por estar Ron enamorado de ella, jamás podría ser. Es por esto que intentaba deshacerse de esos sentimientos, a veces con nulos resultados.

Ya en la biblioteca, estando en su mesa predilecta y con una torre de libros buscando información sobre la vasija y el brazalete pero sin éxito, decidió descansar un poco los ojos. A veces sentía que perdía la noción del tiempo cuando leía, porque el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Frustrada, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para ir a la primera ronda que tenía de prefectos luego de Navidad. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, se había olvidado por completo de que era Prefecta.

En la oficina de Dumbledore, quien asignaba cómo serían las rondas y de quiénes estaría compuesto cada par, estaba Hermione y Ron representando a Gryffindor, Draco y Pansy a Slytherin, Hannah Abbot y Ernie MacMillan de Hufflepuff y Penélope Clearwater y Terry Boot en Ravenclaw. No es que Hermione tuviera preferencias, pero después de lo ocurrido en el tren, claramente prefería estar con cualquier ser humano rondando los pasillos del colegio a altas horas de la noche menos Malfoy. Se estremecía de solo pensarlo. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno, chicos. Estamos nuevamente reunidos para elegir, azarosamente claro está, quiénes serán parejas designadas y cuáles serán los pasillos o pisos a vigilar. Dado que aún creo que la unión entre casas, he decidido emparejarlos con personas con las cuales no comparten habitualmente. Dicho esto, las parejas son las siguientes: Ronald Weasley con la señorita Pansy Parkinson vigilarán el área del Gran Comedor, Terry Boot con Hannah Abbot las mazmorras,, Ernie MacMillan con Penélope Clearwater los pasillos aledaños a los invernaderos y Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy rondarán por el séptimo piso. No aceptaré críticas ni cambios entre ustedes. Ya todo arreglado, pueden comenzar—

Hermione quedó en shock. ¿Qué tan mala podría ser su suerte?

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, este sería el escenario perfecto para hostigar a Granger y asustarla. Mientras todos sus compañeros se marchaban, quedaron solos, o eso pensaban puesto que Dumbledore los miraba desde otro sector. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, la plata con la miel se fundieron por unos breves instantes sin mediar palabras ni movimientos. Hermione enrojeció en un instante. Por merlín, ¿Desde cuando Malfoy tenía unos ojos tan penetrantes? Por más que quería, no podía despegar la mirada. Malfoy en cambio, jamás había reparado en los ojos de la rata de biblioteca, nunca había sentido una mirada tan cálida y sincera. Esto enfureció a Malfoy. Volvió a poner su máscara de arrogancia y dijo:

—Oye, sangre sucia. Si sigues mirándome así me voy a desgastar. Terminemos pronto esta tortura—

Hermione espabiló. —Como digas — dijo sin mirarlo nuevamente. —Sin embargo, considero que deberíamos, al menos, establecer una tregua cuando hagamos las rondas, al fin y al cabo estaré atorada contigo por meses—

— Sangre sucia, no hay ningún tipo de tregua, ni pacto ni nada contigo. ¿Recuerdas mi amenaza? Este bien podría ser el comienzo—

Hermione se rindió —Como digas, hurón—

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia el séptimo piso, dejando atrás a Malfoy. Nada de lo que dijera ese niñato malcriado la asustaría. Ella era Gryffindor y ser valiente estaba en sus venas, no dejaría que nadie, menos él, la intimidara.

—Sangresucia, ¿quién te crees que eres para dejarme atrás?— la agarró por el hombro, dejando a Hermione frente a él.

— ¿Acaso te vas a perder, huroncito? ¿Quieres que te ponga una correa? — Inquirió malhumorada.

— No volveré a repetirlo, rata de biblioteca. Deberías ser más cautelosa— La miró ferozmente. Hermione retrocedió. De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon al final del pasillo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— Hermione alzó la voz.

— No seas estúpida, Granger. Si alguien se está escondiendo, jamás te responderá. Es así como debes hacerlo: Si no se acercan inmediatamente me veré en la obligación de llamar al profesor Snape—

Dos alumnos de tercer año aparecieron inmediatamente, eran de Ravenclaw. Se veían asustados tan solo por oír el nombre de Severus Snape.

—Lo sentimos.—

—Está bien, pero deberían recordar que están haciendo algo indebido. Andar a estas horas por los pasillos del castillo puede ser peligroso.— Sonrió con amabilidad

—Nada de está bien, sangre sucia. Hay que imponer orden. Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, y Merlín se apiade de su alma si los vuelvo a encontrar rondando por ahí. ¿Está claro?—

—Sí— dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

Ambos se fueron rápidamente hacia su sala común.

—Hey, sé que eres un cerdo malcriado y todo. Pero, ¿No fue descabellada tu reacción?— Hermione le reprochó.

—Escúchame, sangre sucia. No cuestionaras mis métodos. Sé lo que hago.—

—Sí, claro.—

La ronda por fin terminó, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, sin despedirse del otro.

Hermione estaba frustrada, la primera noche había sido un desastre y aún le quedaban muchas. Tenía que hacer algo, optaría por ignorarlo, no responderle y así se calmaría. Sino, ya descubriría otros métodos.

Por otro lado, Draco había llamado a Pansy a su habitación. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien,y qué mejor que una sesión de buen sexo para liberar tensiones. Claramente Pansy aceptó con gusto. Después de haber terminado, le dijo:

—Creo que deberías ir a tu habitación— le respondió. Pansy estaba abrazándolo, con su cabeza apoyada en su torso.

— Siempre haces lo mismo, ni siquiera nuestra primera vez dejaste que durmiera contigo— le reclamó.

—Pansy, sabes que esto es sólo algo físico. Es mejor no mezclar sentimientos.— Le respondió, apartándose.

— ¡Pero sabes que nos casaremos, es algo normal!—

— Pansy, te conozco desde que éramos niños, quizás me gustaste hace algunos años atrás. Pero ciertamente no te amo y dudo que lo haga— dijo con frialdad.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Indignada, tomó sus ropas y salió de la habitación.

— Hey, Draco. Creo que esta vez te pasaste.— Le dijo Theo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿No te he dicho que pongas un hechizo silenciador? No te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben—

—Está bien, yo sólo decía.—

Rendido, se acomodó. Mañana sería un largo día.

Al otro día, Draco se encontraba en clases de Pociones. Aún cuando era una de sus asignaturas favoritas, odiaba tener que compartirlas con Gryffindor, más aún con cara-rajada, el pobretón y la rata de biblioteca. Por Merlín, ¿Es que acaso Granger no conocía el bálsamo? Estaba seguro de que su pelo podía ser perfectamente un nido de aves. Ensimismado estaba despotricando mentalmente, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

— Draco, de nuevo estás mirando a Granger — Le dijo Blaise Zabinni por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Blaise? — Ladró malhumorado.

— ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo te aviso, Pansy te está mirando como si te fuera a cortar los huevos— Le advirtió.

—Poco me importa, sabes que lo que sea que exista entre ella y yo es sólo imagen. Además, ella sabe que hasta que no me case con ella, por obligación debo decir, soy libre de hacer lo que se me plazca — Añadió.

— ¿El estar con la sangre sucia es una de esas cosas? — Sonrió.

— No seas estúpido. Lo único que me podría unir a mí y a esa apestosa sangre sucia es la misión que me encomendó el Señor Oscuro—

— Me parece bien, más vale no liarse con la presa, dicen por ahí —

—Como digas, Blaise. Ahora cierra esa bocaza que tienes—

Snape comenzó a dar las instrucciones de trabajo, esta vez tenían que crear el "Elixir para producir Euforia" en parejas. A Hermione le tocó trabajar con Theodore Nott, un chico delgado de contextura delgada. Tenía ojos cafés oscuros. Ella siempre lo veía solitario, jamás podía descifrar sus miradas. Aunque fuera de la casa de las serpientes, no podía negar que era muy inteligente y casi experto en pociones. Sin embargo, nunca había tratado con él.

—Granger, hola.— saludó cordial pero distante a la vez. Hermione se sorprendió.

—Hola, Nott. Creo que nos toca trabajar juntos hoy. Debemos tener los siguientes ingredientes— hizo ademán de comenzar a leer el libro.

—No es necesario— respondió Nott. — Me sé de memoria esta poción, la hacía en casa cuando estaba aburrido. Necesitamos espinas de puercoespín, semillas de ricino y ajenjo.—

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, aún cuando sabía algunos de los ingredientes, le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Theodore los explicó con tanta naturalidad.

—Vaya, sabía que eras bueno en pociones, pero nunca imaginé que tanto— sonrió tímidamente.

Theodore se deslumbró por su sonrisa unos instantes — Wow, un halago viniendo de la princesa de Gryffindor.— le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Esto es muy raro— Hermione dijo de repente, más para sí misma.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Theo.

—El hecho de que tú y yo estemos hablando mucho más que cordial, nunca pensé que hacer una poción con un Slytherin sería agradable.— admitió.

—Hey, el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente de Slytherin sean unos cabrones no significa que sólo yo lo sea. Sin embargo, es por tus mismos prejuicios que te pierdes de conocer a gente genial, no solo yo.— le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione quedó sin palabras. Sabía que Theodore tenía razón. ¿Pero a quién se refería? Dudaba que a Pansy, su enemiga natural. ¿Quizás a Blaise? ¿O a Malfoy? Se rió.

—Creo que la poción está lista, solo hay que dejarla reposar— Dijo Theodore.

—Sí, espero volvamos a trabajar juntos, Nott— Le sonrió.

No se habían percatado de que desde atrás, unos ojos grises los observaban con furia. ¿Quién se cree ese maldito de Theo? La sangre sucia era SU misión, su presa. ¿Además de todo, sonreían y conversaban? El mundo estaba loco. Hablaría seriamente con él.

Ya en el almuerzo, estaban todos en el gran comedor. Malfoy aún seguía enfadado con Theo, sin embargo no había encontrado una oportunidad de encararlo.

Cuando Hermione entró, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, encontrándose con la de Theo. Instantáneamente sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin mirar a otro lado, fue casi corriendo a sentarse junto a Ginny, Neville, Harry y Ron. Obviamente estaban hablando del próximo encuentro de Quidditch, Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Neville observaba un libro de herbología que le había regalado su abuela para navidad. Estaba ensimismado así que Hermione prefirió no molestarlo.

Draco observó cómo Granger le sonreía a Theo, y este le devolvía la mirada. Sin poder aguantarlo más, explotó

—Theo, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?— Escupió con furia.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—

—Esas sonrisitas que intercambias con Granger, ¿Ahora te quieres acostar con ella?¿ Es tu próximo ligue?—

Theo sonrió, había notado algo nuevo en Draco. —¿Y si así fuera, qué problema hay?— lo probó.

—Pensé que tenías gustos más refinados, Theo. Acuérdate que tengo una misión con Granger, sería una pena que te encariñes con ella.—

Theo endureció su mirada, si bien es cierto probó su punto, recordó el destino que Granger tenía preparado.

— Si, claro. Sería una pena encariñarse con ella. ¿Cierto, Malfoy? — Inquirió con mirada desafiante.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?—

—Creo que esto fue más una escena de celos, o posesión. Llámalo como quieras.— Sonrió educadamente.

—Estás loco. Mira a Granger por favor — le indicó— Mira su pelo enmarañado, sus dientes de conejo y esas horribles pecas. No tiene curvas ni ninguna gracia — Se quedó callado, puesto que se había sentido atrapado viendo a Granger, jamás la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente, quiso ir para allá sólo para oírla.

Theo sonrió —Si, es horrible.— lo provocó.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de insultar, pero recordó en dónde y con quiénes estaban. —Te lo dije, ahora por favor no vuelvas a tocar el tema y déjame comer. O sino llegaremos tarde a Herbología. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se quedaba ensimismado viendo a la sangre sucia?¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en su sonrisa? ¿O en sus ojos? Buscó desesperadamente una explicación. ¿Es lástima? Sí, eso debía ser.

Theo sabía lo que estaba pasando. En realidad, siempre lo sospechó. ¿Por qué, habiendo tantas sangre sucia en la escuela, sólo se metía con Granger? ¿Por qué, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hablarle, aunque sea para insultarla, lo hacía? Era algo así como una necesidad de tenerla cerca, aún como enemiga. Se le ocurrió un plan, uno para dejar expuesto a Malfoy. Eran amigos, desde pequeños. El fue el único amigo que tuvo cuando su madre "murió" en extrañas circunstancias -el sabía que su padre en una de sus muchas noches de whisky de fuego la mató- apoyándolo siempre, pero manteniendo la compostura. Si su plan resultaba, no sólo salvaría la vida de Granger, sino que la de su amigo también.


	4. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 3: Sorpresas**

N/A: Este capítulo trae una sorpresita, espero no les moleste. Quiero aclarar que esto es un DRAMIONE, pero aún así, quiero que ambos estén con alguien antes de estar juntos. ¿Me explico? Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Tengo varias ideas!

Con cariño, NatBlack.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Luego de haber conversado con Dumbledore, Theo estaba más tranquilo. "Ese viejo está condenadamente chiflado, pero por Merlín, sí que sabe lo que hace." Pensó. Ya habían establecido un pseudo plan. Sabía que sería complicado y arriesgado. Demonios, estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo por salvar a Draco -y de paso, también a Hermione-. Le daban escalofríos de tan solo pensar que el Señor oscuro se enterase. Tendría que perfeccionarse en Oclumancia, porque aunque era bueno en el tema, aún faltaba. Incluso a veces ni siquiera podía resistirse a las intrusiones de Draco.

—¿Qué tramas, Theo?— Inquirió Pansy. Estaban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, Pans? — Preguntó.

— Theo, te conozco desde que éramos unos críos. Sé que estás planeando algo cuando te quedas ensimismado y frunces el ceño a menudo. Vamos, dime— Insistió.

—Por mucho que me gustaría contarte, es algo externo a mi, por lo que no puedes saber— determinó.

— ¿Por favor? No le diré a nadie— Rogó.

—Pans, no seas molesta. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Draco? —

Pansy dudó — No creo que se puede decir que hay algo entre nosotros, la verdad. Sigue haciendo lo mismo de siempre, me busca solo cuando necesita "desahogarse", si sabes a lo que me refiero— contestó con tristeza.

—Ugh, no me des detalles, por favor. Te he dicho miles de veces, Pans, estás perdiendo tiempo con él—

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso sabes algo que yo no? —

— ¿Yo? Claro que no. Pero es obvio que a Draco no le gustas, sólo te usa. Merlín sabe que es mi amigo, pero no puedo negar lo que se ve. Deberías buscarte a alguien más— Recomendó.

— Sí, claro. La última vez que me recomendaste eso, lo intenté con Blaise y míranos. ¿Sabes? No te voy a negar que estoy enamorada de Draco, tengo la esperanza de que cuando nos casemos, las cosas cambien— Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Pero estás consciente de que Draco se está casando en contra de su voluntad? Es decir, no es que Draco tenga esos planes—

—Lo sé, pero no me queda más que esperar. Ron me dijo que era un bueno para nada, pero yo sé que no es así— Sonrió

— ¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley? — Preguntó asombrado

— Sí, recuerda que me toca hacer las rondas de Prefecto con el. Es decir, no es que seamos amigos, sin embargo la otra noche fue muy amigable e incluso nos reímos un poco— Confesó.

—Hm...deberías tener cuidado, a Draco no le gustaría que estuvieses haciendo amistades con los Weasley— le advirtió.

— Lo sé, te prometo que andaré con cuidado, aparte no es como si fuéramos a Hogsmeade juntos— rió.

—Está bien, Pans.—

En eso, Draco se sentó al lado de ellos. Parecía cansado.

— ¿Qué tienes, Draco? — Preguntó Pansy.

— Mi tía me llevó a Malfoy Manor para "entrenar" anoche. Está loca— respondió.

— ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? — Dijo Theo con preocupación.

— Nada nuevo, me preguntó si había ideado un plan para llevar a cabo mi misión, le dije que no y me castigó porque según ella, soy débil. El señor oscuro estuvo de acuerdo con ella y no le permitió a mi madre curar las heridas. De todos modos lo hizo, así que espero que las represalias no sean tan graves— Se sinceró.

Pansy y Theodore intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

— ¿No has pensado en dejar atrás la misión? Lo digo por tu sanidad física y mental.— Sugirió Pansy.

— ¿ESTÁS LOCA? — escupió Draco con furia — El Señor Oscuro fue indulgente conmigo, y no puedo permitir otro fallo. Saben que si Dumbledore está vivo, es sólo por mi debilidad y no permitiré que ocurra. La última vez fue piadoso, el ocultar a mi madre por meses y hacerme pensar que la había matado fue algo sádico, y sé que si esta vez fallo, será en serio— Finalizó.

Pansy no respondió. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Draco, no sólo ahora, sino que desde que tiene memoria. Siempre fue obligado a comportarse de una manera, no demostrar sus sentimientos, siendo severamente castigado cuando cometía alguna falta por su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Si bien Narcissa era un poco más indulgente, muchas veces fue testigo de cómo Lucius castigaba a su esposa por tratar de defender a su único hijo. Desde su punto de vista, Lucius era un tirano, quien había destinado a su familia a la infelicidad. ¿Es que acaso también había destinado a Draco a continuar siendo infeliz obligándolo a casarse con ella? Pensó. Sin saber por qué, miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba Ron, quien al percatarse que alguien lo miraba, levantó la vista y le sonrió. Pansy se ruborizó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa, agachando la vista.

Al otro lado del salón, estaba Hermione sentada junto a Fred. Quien insistía en que fueran a sentarse al lago para charlar de lo que le había dicho anteriormente. Al ser sábado, bien podía permitírselo.

—Está bien, Fred. Vamos, pero después iré a la biblioteca a avanzar con unas tareas— Sentenció.

—Como digas, Herms. Sólo serán unos minutos— Le sonrió.

Caminaron hasta quedar cerca del lago, si bien es cierto era invierno, estaba sorprendentemente soleado, casi como un día de primavera. Se sentaron frente a frente. Fred lucía nervioso.

—¿Qué me querías decir, Fred?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ehm...bueno...es que yo...— balbuceó.

—Fred, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, no te pongas tan nervioso— le sonrió.

Fred quedó embobado por la sonrisa de Hermione, perdiendo la noción del tiempo unos segundos.

—¿Fred? ¿Estás bien?— dijo con preocupación.

—Sí, está todo bien— Replicó.

—Bien, pensé que te había pasado algo—

—Herms, lo que te voy a decir no es nada malo, no tienes porqué preocuparte—

—Está bien—

—Herms, me gustas mucho. Desde siempre, quizás. SIn embargo este último año he visto cómo has crecido, has madurado. Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir, y sé que está mal porque Ron se siente de igual forma, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultandolo— dijo apresuradamente

Hermione no supo qué contestar. ¿Fred le estaba declarando su amor? ¿El rey de las bromas? Aquel que siempre obtenía a la chica que quería, el bromista irremediable. Quedó abrumada. Sabía que era linda, no una belleza sin igual, pero tenía lo suyo. Sin embargo, no pensó que algún día otra persona que no fuera Viktor lo notaría.

—No tienes que decirme nada, sé que no es mutuo. Pero creo que quizás así pueda seguir adelante con esto— Dijo Fred al darse cuenta de que Hermione no contestaba.

—Disculpa, Fred. Esto me tomó muy por sorpresa, en realidad no sé qué decir. Osea, no es que no te encuentre atractivo ni nada por el estilo..es que...simplemente no puedo decir "también me gustas"—

—Lo entiendo, y está bien. Hey, ¡no es el fin del mundo!— Ironizó.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que Fred debía estar triste por no ser correspondido, sabía cómo estar alegre de igual manera. Recordó cuando estaban en La Madriguera y hacían bromas a la Sra. Weasley, hechizando las ollas para que no se pudieran limpiar con ningún hechizo.

Sonrió para sí misma, cuando de pronto Fred se acercó, y la _besó_. En un comienzo, Hermione quedó estática. Por Merlín, Fred Weasley la estaba besando. Poco a poco fue cediendo al beso, Fred era gentil y dulce. Mientras la besaba, le acarició el cabello y la espalda. De pronto, Hermione tomó la iniciativa e introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico. Sorprendido, se apegó aún más a ella. No recordaba jamás haber besado a alguien así, ni siquiera a Viktor. De pronto, decidió que lo mejor era terminar. Se separó del, pero aún quedando con la nariz rozando la de Fred. Él estaba en el paraíso, ni en sueños había imaginado lo que sería besar a Hermione. La miró a sus ojos, de color miel que tanto adoraba.

Ella iba a responder, pero la calló con otro beso.

—No digas nada, Herms—

—Pero...— intentó continuar.

—Sé que quizás no te guste, no te pido nada. No estoy pidiendo que seamos novios, sólo déjame disfrutar este momento—

—Fred, esto no está bien. No puedo decirte que me vas a gustar, porque eso no lo sé. Y no quiero hacerte sufrir, Merlín sabe que eso es lo último que haría. No te ilusiones, por favor. No sé lo que pueda pasar el día de mañana— Le dijo, separándose hasta quedar como en el comienzo, sentados frente a frente.

—Hey, escúchame— Se acercó. —Sé cómo son las cosas, sé que si alguien se entera de esto, habrán problemas y probablemente mi mamá me mate. Pero no puedes negarme que no te gustó— Le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se ruborizó completamente. —Eso no va al caso, Fred— lo regañó.

—Está bien, aunque no lo digas lo sé.— la besó. — Sé que quizás esto no se repita, así que aprovecharé lo más posible, en la medida que me dejes. Te prometo que si algún día estás con alguien, moriré de celos, pero es tu decisión, al fin y al cabo, creo que tan sólo te estás dejando llevar— Se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez dándole un beso más profundo, con toques de despedida. Por más que Fred quisiera gritarle al mundo que se había besado con Hermione, sabía que no estaba permitido, así como también era consciente de que Hermione no gustaba del, pero sabía que se arrepentiría si no aprovechaba esto. Continuó besando a una voluntariosa Hermione, apegándose lo más que pudiese a ella. Por un momento abrió los ojos, para ver si había alguien alrededor. Era su día de suerte, no había ni un alma rondando. Despacio, se abalanzó, quedando encima de ella. Detuvo el beso, y la miró. Hermione tenía una mirada encendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se recostó sobre ella y continuó besándola por un rato más. Hasta que finalmente, Hermione se apartó, jadeando. Lo miró con reproche.

—¿Sabes que al final del día esto te dolerá más a ti que a mi?— criticó.

—Lo sé, Herms. Pero como te dije, necesitaba esto. ¿Quién sabe? Ahora sí puedo dar vuelta la página— Respondió con esperanza. Estaban recostados en el pasto, uno al lado del otro. Fred le tomó la mano. Ella respondió tomando la del también.

—Espero así sea. Y si no, quién sabe— Dijo misteriosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con inquietud.

— Olvídalo, disculpa por haber respondido al beso, me tomó por sorpresa y bueno, besas bien— Admitió

—Lo sé, no eres la primera que lo dice— Dijo con orgullo

A Hermione le molestó un poco el comentario ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esas cosas cuando se acaban de besar? Idiota. Tomó sus cosas y se paró.

—Hey, si quieres repetirlo me avisas. O si quieres, no sé. Intentar algo nuevo. Podríamos juntarnos en la Sala de Menesteres— Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, se sentía indignada pero a la vez deseada. Joder, qué bien se sentía.

— ¡FRED WEASLEY ERES UN CERDO! Yo jamás haría esas cosas, menos en el colegio.—

—Oh, ¿Y en mi casa? Vamos, ahora.— La siguió provocando.

—Fred, basta. Eso no va a pasar ni ahora, ni mañana. Lo sabes. Como dije anteriormente — Se arregló bien la ropa y la túnica —Esto no debió haber pasado, disculpa si te creé ilusiones, pero se volverá a repetir— Fred se paró inmediatamente al oír eso, la miró serio, como nunca antes. Hermione jamás lo había visto así.

Se acercó a ella, volviendo a quedar nariz con nariz rozándose. —Hermione Granger, te prometo, que esta no será la última vez. Sé que no te gusto y no sufriré por ello, pero créeme cuando te digo, que aprovecharé esto. Adiós—Le dio un beso fugaz y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó mirando cómo se iba, se tocó los labios. Aún estaban cálidos, sonrió. ¿Qué debería hacer? No es como si alguien le gustara, ¿Porque estaría mal disfrutar el presente? Se decidió a no negarse si Fred la besaba de nuevo. Se ruborizó al pensar en tener sexo con Fred. Si un beso había provocado eso, ¿Cómo sería lo otro? ¡Por Merlín! No podía pensar esas cosas. Ella era virgen, aún cuando lo intentó con Viktor, se arrepintió en el último momento y él lo respetó. Después las cosas no funcionaron y quedaron como buenos amigos, que aún se envían lechuzas de vez en cuando. Ensimismada aún, decidió que leería ahí mismo. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordaba el beso con Fred.

A lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, unos ojos grises la miraban con furia.

Y ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó mi sorpresa? Debo admitir que otra de mis parejas favoritas es Fred y Hermione. De hecho, luego de terminar este fanfic, planeo hacer un Fremione. Igual tengo sentimientos encontrados jaja, no quiero hacer sufrir a Fred :( Pero bueno, ahí encontraré el método. ¿De qué creen que haya conversado Theo y Dumbledore? ¿Cuál será el dichoso plan? Sigan leyendo y lo averiguarán ;)


	5. Intromisión

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría responder a los reviews que han dejado. Gracias por darse un tiempo de comentar, son ustedes las que me inspiran a seguir jaja

Marycielo Felton: Gracias por comentar tan seguido! Y tranquila, pronto descubrirás la verdad muajajaja (Respecto a Hermione y Fred) a Theo le tengo otros planes.Lo único que se es que dentro de la historia tendrá un papel casi protagónico.

Además, siento que al único Slytherin que se le puede emparejar con Hermione es Draco. Por favor, continúa leyendo mi fic, sé que no te decepcionarás.

Alice1420: Muchas gracias, prometo hacer todo lo posible para que esta historia valga toda la pena del mundo, un abrazo. Espera y verás, todas las dudas se resolverán de a poco, es la idea mantener el suspenso, así continúan leyendo mi historia jaja ;)

Lila2234: ¿En serio te viste A Korean Odissey? Es tan genial, yo la terminé y tengo un gran vacío en mi corazón. Por suerte, estoy llenándolo al escribir este fic. Espero nos continuemos leyendo!

: No desesperéis, dentro de poco explico la situación de los gemelos, y no. No planeo que Hermione y Fred se queden juntos, puesto que es un Dramione. La pregunta del brazalete y la anciana no la entendí bien, eso si. Disculpa. Espero poder responder tu pregunta en la siguiente actualización. Y por lo demás, no te preocupes. Aprecio cada punto de vista y observación,ya que sólo así puedo mejorar. Espero nos continuemos leyendo ;)

ivicab93: ¡Gracias por la acotación! Lo que pasa es que escribo esta historia en Drive, por lo que no siempre me corrige la ortografía. Sin embargo,o siempre trato de tener los menos erores gramaticales posibles, ya que no encuentro algo peor que tener que leer una historia llena de estos errores.

 **Capítulo 4: Intromisión**

Draco había estado observando toda la escena. Desde que estaban en el Gran Comedor, y divisó al gemelo pobretón caminando muy nervioso hacia Hermione. Luego salieron juntos, y cuando se dio vuelta, le guiñó un ojo a su mala copia. Es ahí cuando supo que algo pasaría. Así que se decidió a seguirlos, por nada en particular, sino que tenía que saber en qué andaba la sangre sucia, para así poder amenazarla luego y hacerla más miserable aún. Sí, eso era. Los siguió cautelosos, se dirigían al Lago Negro. ¿Qué iban a hacer allá? ¿Por qué no charlaban ahí mismo? Algo debía planear ese pelirrojo copiado. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se sentaron frente a frente a charlar. Draco se tranquilizó. Se instaló cerca de un árbol e hizo un hechizo desilusionador, para acercarse un poco más. Escuchó cuando él le declaró su amor. Draco sonrió con malicia. ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Su sonrisa se vio interrumpida cuando vio a Weasley besar a Granger, pero más se horrorizó cuando notó que ella le devolvía el beso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Esto no podía estar pasando. Estaba furioso. Se acercó más. ¿El pobretón le estaba ofreciendo sexo? ¿Así nada más? Maldito estúpido, el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore debió haberlos echado por fallar en todas sus asignaturas el año pasado, pero no. El muy imbécil había decidido darles otra oportunidad. ¿Acaso no les avergüenza ser tan viejos y continuar en el colegio? Comenzó a ver rojo por la ira. Estúpidos. Haría algo para vengarse.

Se dirigió completamente encolerizado al Gran Comedor, agarró a Pansy por el brazo y la arrastró hacia su habitación. La desnudó, dándole besos furiosos. La lanzó a la cama y se abalanzó encima de ella. La penetró una y otra vez, con rabia. No había tiempo para sutilezas, la dejó boca abajo y volvió a penetrarla una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Cuando acabó, rodó fuera de ella y se tapó con las sábanas. Pansy estaba despeinada, sudorosa y jadeante.

—Wow Draco, ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó entre suspiros.

—Nada que sea de tu maldita incumbencia, sólo tenía ganas de follarte y ya— Escupió. Seguía enojado aún, pero de igual forma un poco más relajado que antes.

—No te atrevas a hablarme así, menos después de tuvimos sexo— Lo criticó.

—Como quieras, ahora dormiré un rato. Nos vemos más tarde— Se dio media vuelta y se quedó dormido automáticamente.

Pansy quedó ahí, pensando. Había hecho esto sólo una vez anteriormente, y era cuando estaba muy molesto. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Debería averiguarlo, quizás Theo o Blaise sabían algo.

Era de noche, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de algún Gryffindor en la sala común así que había una especie de fiesta. Estaba Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, los gemelos y Hermione. Ella estaba un poco cohibida por la presencia de Fred, quien la miraba a ratos y le guiñaba un ojo a escondidas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los descubre? Parece que George ya lo había hecho, porque cada vez que la miraba, sonreía con picardía y le alzaba las cejas. Ginny al parecer también sospechaba algo, porque miraba a ambos con confusión.

—Herms, ¿hiciste la tarea de Herbología? — Le preguntó Ron.

— Claro que ya la hice — Respondió.

— Obvio que hizo su tarea y todas las de la semana, al fin y al cabo es la más inteligente de la escuela, ¿Cierto, Herms? — Dijo Fred, quien apareció de sorpresa al lado de ellos.

— Claro, como digas, Fred. ¿Me la podrías prestar, Herms? No pude hacerla por los entrenamientos de Quidditch esta semana — Rogó.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no? Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Ronald. Sólo me buscas cuando no hiciste las tareas o quieres que te las corrija. ¿Porqué no vas a donde tu noviecita y le pides a ella la tarea?— Ladró.

Ron quedó helado. —Hey, te dije que Lavender y yo rompimos, antes de Navidad—

— Mira, debí haberlo olvidado. Suele pasarme con cosas que no me importan. De todas maneras, has seguido siendo un mal amigo, así que arréglatelas tú— Sentenció.

Fred estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, mientras que Ron desapareció, quedando nuevamente solos. Hermione se notaba incómoda.

— ¿Y qué tal tu día? — preguntó inocentemente.

— Pues bien, creo que ahora debería ir a dormir— Bostezó.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? — Le extendió la mano. Hermione se ruborizó

—No creo que sea buena idea, Fred—

De pronto, se acercó Ron con la cara igual de roja que su cabello, agitando una carta y lanzando insultos a diestras y siniestras

— ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?— Le gritó a Hermione.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ron? — Dijo sin entender.

— NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA, HERMIONE. PARECE QUE LA LECHUZA SE EQUIVOCÓ DE WEASLEY— Le entregó una nota con una caligrafía pulcra y refinada.

" _¿Qué te parece repetir los besos de hoy, Herms?_

 _Nos vemos a las 20.00hrs en el séptimo piso, en la sala de Menesteres._

 _Fred W."_

Hermione palideció. ¿Quién los había visto? Miró inmediatamente a Fred, quien no entendía qué estaba pasando. Furiosa, le puso el pergamino en las manos y leyó.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir? — Preguntó Fred.

— ¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO FRED! ¿Tú escribiste esto?— escupió furiosa.

—Claro que no, Herms. No fui yo. Aunque es una buena idea, lamento decirte que esa no es mi letra—

Ron seguía despotricando. — ¡¿ALGUIEN ME VA A DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN?! —

Hermione tomó aire, tendría que inventar algo. Antes de decir algo, Fred la interrumpió.

— Es verdad Ron, nos besamos hoy. Pero yo no le mande esa carta. Debió haber sido alguien que nos vio y quería vengarse. Dudo de que una lechuza se haya equivocado— A Ron se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Fred?— rugió.

— Ron, yo...— Comenzó a gimotear Hermione.

— Tú no digas nada, primero Viktor, ¿y ahora mi hermano?¿ Es que no tienes dignidad?—

Hermione comenzó a llorar de rabia. — QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, RONALD. Eres un idiota, estuve años enamorada de ti, pero siempre fuiste un cretino que solo me usaba y me sigue usando, claro ¡Preguntémosle todo a la biblioteca andante! Te esperé por años, Ron. Pero nunca te diste cuenta, luego estuviste con esa cabeza hueca de Lavender y ¿qué quedaba de mi? ¿Crees que te iba a esperar toda la vida? Estás muy equivocado, Ron. Tú ya no me gustas, gracias a Merlín— dijo entre sollozos.

— Pero Herms, tú me gustas, aún me gustas… Lo de Lavender fue una equivocación—

— Claro, y ahora que descubres que me besé con otra persona, ¿te das cuenta?—

—No, ya lo sabía de antes pero...—

—No hay pero, Ronald— Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Necesitaba despejarse. Utilizaría la ronda de prefectos, aunque estuviera Malfoy, había decidido ignorarlo.

Fred corrió tras ella, dejando a un Ron confundido y furioso. La fiesta se había arruinado, algunos habían ido a sus habitaciones y otros se habían quedado a observar el chisme, curiosos. Harry tomó la nota del suelo y la leyó.

— Ron, esta es la letra de Malfoy— Informó.

Hermione caminaba con paso apresurado, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Quién fue el que los delató? ¿Porqué? ¿Sería una chica que amaba en secreto a Fred y se quiso vengar?

—Herms, espera — Dijo Fred intentando alcanzarla.

— No ahora, Fred. — No se volteó.

— Escucha, esto no es mi culpa. Tú sabes los problemas que se vienen ahora, no sé quién pudo haber sido, en serio — La alcanzó, la dio vuelta y la abrazó.

— Sólo que no entiendo porqué Ronald es así conmigo, me enfurece cuando me habla de esa manera— Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Fred.

—Tranquila, Herms — Le levantó el mentón y la besó. —Cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien— beso — Aunque sería mejor que estuvieras conmigo, claro. — Sonrió.

— Gracias Fred, por todo— Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz. — Ahora debo ir a hacer la ronda de prefectos. Nos vemos mañana—

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te escapas de eso y vamos a otro lugar? Cumplamos lo que decía la nota— Le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione lo pensó. —No Fred, no puedo faltar a esto, por mucho que me gustaría, quizás en otra ocasión. Ahora, deberías irte a tu habitación, o sino me veré en la obligación de restarle puntos a nuestra casa — Inquirió con malicia.

— Ah, ¿sí? — Le dijo desafiándola. La arrinconó en la pared, aplastándola. Le comenzó a besar el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Hermione gimió y Fred se detuvo.—Espero no me des más órdenes, o me veré en la obligación de hacerte ceder— Enseguida se marchó, sin dejar siquiera rastros.

Hermione quedó con un rubor en sus mejillas, despeinada y la blusa desabotonada. Es así como la encontró Malfoy. Al parecer, el plan de enviarle una nota al pobretón no le funcionó como esperaba. Apretó sus puños con furia.

—De dónde vienes Sangre sucia. Es decir, tienes el pelo horrible como siempre. Pero te ves asquerosamente salvaje—

— Qué te importa, Malfoy. Déjame en paz— Le respondió Hermione, comenzando a hacer la ronda.

Caminaron en silencio. Cómo le gustaría hacerle un _Legemerens_ a la sangre sucia para saber por qué reía como idiota. ¿Es que acaso el pobretón no se había enojado? ¿Serían ya novios con el pobretón mayor? Esa sola idea lo hizo temblar de rabia. Sin poder aguantarse más, le preguntó:

—Sangresucia, ¿es verdad que estás saliendo con el pobretón gemelo?—

Hermione no respondió, estaba decidida a ignorarlo. Más tarde que temprano, se cansaría de hostigarla.

— Responde, ratón de biblioteca— Se comenzó a exasperar.

No hubo respuesta. Draco la tomó por los hombros y la puso frente a frente.

—Cuando te preguntan algo, sangre sucia, se supone que debes responder—

— ¿Te interesa, acaso? — Inquirió.

—Claro que no, es sólo curiosidad. Quiero saber a quien le arruinarás la reputación— Dijo con maldad.

—Bueno, para tú información. Si estoy saliendo con Fred— Mintió.

Draco quedó helado por un momento. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo —Deberías aprovechar ahora que puedes, sangre sucia. No puedes saber cuál será tu último día— Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando, enfurecido. Bien, haría sufrir aún más a Granger. Esta no se la perdonaría.

La ronda terminó y se fueron, cada uno sin despedirse como siempre. Al llegar Draco, preguntó por Pansy y se enteró de que aún no llegaba. "Bien por ella." Pensó. Derrotado, fue a acostarse. Sin embargo, sabía que esta noche lo atacaría el insomnio. Abrió su baúl y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego, dado que mañana no habrían clases, podría emborracharse sin culpas.

Llevaba horas bebiendo, ya estaba muy ebrio. Theo lo observaba precavidamente.

—Hey, Draco. ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente

— Esa jodida de Granger, ese es mi maldito problema, Theo — Dijo de una forma apenas entendible.

— Supe que está saliendo con Fred Weasley — dijo para ver su reacción.

Draco apretó la botella de whisky con fuerza y escupió

— Claro, la pareja _hip_ perfecta _hip_. No sabe _hip_ que pronto sus días _hip_ se acabarán _hip_ y seré yo quien _hip_ tenga la dicha _hip_ de asesinarla. Será lento _hip_ y la haré sufrir _hip_ — Sentenció.

—Ya veo, ¿estás celoso? —

— Já!¿ De nuevo con esas mierdas? Hip. Te he dicho hip que no me interesa esa hip apestosa sabelotodo hip —

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto? — Inquirió

— No sé, sólo sé que me enerva verla con un hombre, ya sea San Potty, el pobretón uno o el pobretón dos que ahora es su jodido novio — bebió otro sorbo.

— Es entendible. Al fin y al cabo siempre has tenido una fijación con Hermione — Explicó.

— ¿Disculpa? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Lo que oyes, es visible que siempre has tenido una extraña obsesión con ella. ¿Por qué es la única con la que te metes, sí existen muchas más sangre sucias?

— No seas ridículo, por favor. No sé de lo que me hablas. Y no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? Parece que realmente te la quieres coger.— Respondió molesto.

— No desvíes el tema, Draco. Le llamó así porque es algo así como mi amiga. A veces nos juntamos en la biblioteca a charlar o estudiar. — Theo lo supo, era el momento de sacarle la verdad a Draco.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que diga? ¿Qué siempre la he encontrado hermosa, que me exaspera que derribe todas las malditas creencias que debería tener por el tema de superioridad de sangre? ¿Que daría todo lo que tengo por ser como ese estúpido de San Potty o el Pobretón y poder estar al lado de ella todo el día? O peor aún, ¿Que fui yo quien por despecho dejó al descubierto que ella y ese Weasley se besaron? ¿Que me hubiese encantado ser yo a quien ella besara así? Pues ahí lo tienes, cabrón.— Dijo esto y se quedó dormido tal como estaba, con la botella de whisky de fuego aún agarrada, pero ya vacía.

Theo quedó sin palabras. En resumen, había declarado su amor por Hermione. El ya lo sabía. Vaya vida de mierda debía llevar. Estaba decidido, haría todo lo que pudiera por ver a su amigo feliz. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

' _Hermione,_

 _¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade mañana? Me gustaría mucho verte y charlar en un ambiente que no apeste por estar haciendo pociones. Respóndeme lo más pronto posible._

 _Theodore N.'_

Hermione estaba sin poder dormir. Muchas cosas habían pasado y no sabía si sentirse triste, feliz o angustiada. ¿Por qué le había dicho a Malfoy que Fred era su novio? Quizás así ese cretino dejaría de molestar. Realmente esperaba que funcionara. Pero ¿Qué sentía por Fred? Le gustaba estar con él, también sus besos. Pero ¿Podría jugar con sus sentimientos al estar oficialmente con el, aún sin estar segura sobre lo que siente? Estuvo mucho rato pensando en eso, hasta que una lechuza gris y majestuosa se posó en su ventana. Rápidamente la dejo entrar, y sonrió. Sabía de quién era esa lechuza. Leyó la nota y respondió. Theo era la persona indicada para ayudarla a resolver el rompecabezas que era su corazón y mente en este momento. Cuando la lechuza se fue, inmediatamente otra llegó. Esta vez no supo reconocer al ave. Era negra como un cuervo, y unos ojos grandes y brillantes. Al entrar, estiró la pata y le entregó una nota un poco manchada, con letra apenas legible:

 _'Juntémonos ahora en el séptimo piso, en la sala de Menesteres. Sólo piensa en mí, y me encontrarás._

 _D.M'_

Se le desencajo la mandíbula. ¿Qué diablos podía querer Malfoy a esta hora? Quizás se había equivocado, iría a devolverle la nota y a exigir que fuera más cuidadoso. Caminó por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres, como Malfoy le había dicho, pensó en lo requerido y frente a ella apareció una gran puerta. La cruzó y ahí estaba el muy maldito, sentado en un sillón, con varias botellas de whisky de fuego esparcidas por el suelo. Cuando Malfoy la divisó, dijo:

— Pensé que no vendrías. — Dijo en voz apenas audible.

— Te venía a devolver tu nota porque obviamente te equivocaste, y también quería pedirte que por favor tuvieras más cuidado, porque las personas normales estamos durmiendo a esta hora.— Mintió.

— No me equivoqué. Justo ahora la única persona que quería ver, es a ti— Dijo un poco confundido al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. 'Maldita sinceridad del borracho' pensó.

—¿Y qué necesitas, Malfoy?— Dijo sorprendida.

— Ven, siéntate— Le ordenó.

Hermione fue, obediente. Aún cuando su consciencia le recriminaba y gritaba que saliera de ahí, sentía mucha curiosidad.

— Apestas a alcohol, Malfoy— Arrugó la nariz.

— Eso es lo de menos. Quiero saber porqué estás con ese Pobretón de Weasley.—

— Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Para esto me llamaste?— No lo podía creer.

— Obviamente. No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto, creo que tienes inclinación por los pelirrojos pobretones. ¿Qué hay de los de cabello platinado y ricos?— Se apuntó a sí mismo.

Hermione no cabía en sí del asombro. ¿Malfoy estaba diciendo lo que creía?

— El alcohol te ha hecho mal, Malfoy. Le avisaré a Theo que estás acá, para que te venga a buscar. Estás desvariando— Hizo ademán de levantarse pero Malfoy la detuvo.

— No me has contestado, no dejaré que te vayas hasta escuchar lo que quiero— Dijo, dándole un sorbo a una botella recién abierta.

— No es una pregunta muy difícil de contestar— dijo — Siempre me has molestado, me has humillado por la procedencia de mi sangre, me has amenazado de muerte, entre otras cosas. Y no olvidemos que intentaste matar al profesor Dumbledore—

— Es comprensible— dijo taciturno, mirando al vacío.

— ¿Realmente te atormenta?— inquirió con curiosidad.

— Hey, no te pases. — bebió otro sorbo.— Solo que estoy acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres están locas por mi, me sorprende que tú no lo estés, nada más eso.— Mintió.

— Bien, veo que vuelves a ser el mismo hurón insufrible de siempre, ya me puedo ir— Se levantó rápidamente y desapareció por la puerta. Draco no alcanzó a atraparla. Demonios, como pudo llegó a su habitación. Se sacó su ropa y se quedó dormido.

Al otro día, Hermione se preparó para ir a Hogsmeade con Theo. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, con una chaqueta por si helaba. Cuando salió de la Sala Común, Theo la esperaba con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

— Buenos tardes, princesa Gryffindor.— saludó.

— Hola, Theo.— Respondió con una sonrisa. — Te veo animado hoy, ¿Puedo saber el por qué?—

— La verdad no, sólo puedo decirte que al fin corrobore una de mis tantas teorías— dijo el.

— Está bien. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir hoy?— preguntó.

— Me vendrían bien unas cervezas de mantequilla. ¿Estás de acuerdo? — sugirió.

— Claro, no me puedo negar a tal delicia — dijo con burla.

Cuando llegaron, había varios alumnos más de Hogwarts. Todos los miraron sorprendidos,pero Theo lanzaba una mirada fría y cruel, y dejaban de molestar. Era increíble que alguien que aparentaba ser tan calculador y frío fuera en realidad alguien tan amable y agradable. Hermione se sentía protegida con él, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a tan buen amigo. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado de las aún miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Cuando las cervezas de mantequilla llegaron, Theo probó un poco y finalmente dijo:

— Hey, te tenías bien guardado lo de tu novio nuevo. Enhorabuena.— dijo con sorna.

— Pues, es que no es técnicamente mi novio— Confesó.

— No creo que Draco se haya equivocado.— afirmó.

—¿Malfoy te comentó algo?— preguntó abriendo los ojos.

— Claro, llegó haciendo burla de lo mismo, cuál tenía peor gusto y esas cosas— Rió.

— Ese cabrón, entonces eran sólo mentiras lo que me dijo ayer— reflexionó para sí misma.

—¿Ayer?—

— Sí, me mandó una lechuza justo después de la tuya, diciéndome que fuera a verlo porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. Antes de que me interrumpas, fui solo porque quería devolverle su nota pensando que se había equivocado.— Se defendió.

Theo enarcó una ceja. Ahí estaba la respuesta de a dónde se había metido y porque el suelo estaba manchado con tinta.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— Dijo esperando que no hubiese sido lo mismo que le dijo a el.

— Palabras sin sentido, en realidad nunca le creí. Primero me preguntó que porqué estaba con Fred, luego me dijo que por qué no él y los pobretones si, palabras textuales.— Puso los ojos en blanco al tener que referirse así a los Weasley.

'Demonios' pensó Theo. — Debió ser por el alcohol, de otra manera jamás se hubiese dignado nisiquiera a mirarte— dijo con cautela.

— Es obvio, no me preocupa. De lo que te quería hablar es Fred, si no te molesta.

— Claro, dime. En qué te puedo ayudar, Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió, era la primera vez que oía a Theo nombrarla por su nombre de pila. Sonrió con sinceridad.

— Es que no sé si Fred me gusta, es decir, me encanta estar con él y esas cosas. Pero…siento que jamás podrá gustarme como yo a él y no quiero hacerlo sufrir. El me dijo que sabía que podría pasar eso, que no sufriría...Aún así me hace sentir culpable y un poco mal— Se descargó.

— Entonces, me estás diciendo que disfrutas su compañía, ¿Pero que te da miedo que jamás sea _recíproco_?— Enfatizó.

Viéndolo así, sonaba un tanto ridículo. Tomo aire y respondió — Sí—

Theo suspiró, a veces Hermione era tan noble que daba náuseas. — No le veo el problema, según lo que me explicas, tú fuiste sincera con el, y está más que dispuesto a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?— Sonrió al pensar que Draco lo mataría si lo escuchara decir semejante estupidez.

— Tengo que pensarlo bien, de todos modos, gracias Theo, conversar contigo realmente tiene un efecto mejor que ir al psicólogo— Sonrió.

— ¿Psico-qué?— Preguntó confundido.

— Olvídalo, es como un medimago encargado de la sanidad mental para los muggles—

Theo sonrió, a veces olvidaba que Hermione era nacida de muggles, puesto que era una bruja excepcional. Fue con ella que comenzó a dudar de las creencias de superioridad de sangre, aunque nunca fue un fiel seguidor de Voldemort. Sólo se unió para que el lunático de su padre lo dejara en paz, sin embargo aún no había accedido a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa, como Malfoy, Goyle, Blaise o Pansy.

La tarde pasó con ritmo apresurado, continuaron charlando de banalidades hasta que oscureció por lo que decidieron volver al castillo.

Ya en su habitación, Draco estaba aún acostado, tapado hasta la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando entró Theo, se paró enérgicamente.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?— Le preguntó.

— Hermione y yo pasamos la tarde en Hogsmeade—

Draco sintió furia pero supo disimular. — Ya veo— Tomó un libro cualquiera y comenzó a leer, o al menos, fingir que lo leía.

— ¿Recuerdas qué pasó ayer, Draco?—

Claro que sí recordaba, ni con mil litros de whisky de fuego podría olvidar todo lo que le confesó a Theo, así como tampoco el ridículo que hizo frente a la sabelotodo. Obviamente tendría que fingir, no le quedaba más remedio.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Se hizo el desentendido.

— De tu pequeña confesión de amor, claro está— Dijo con burla.

— Y según tú, ¿Quién me gusta?—

— Granger — dijo Theo en voz baja, pero amenazadora.

Draco rió nervioso. Por un lado, agradeció que a la persona a la que se haya confesado fuera Theo, porque era uno de los pocos -si no es que el único- en quien realmente confiaba y podía ser el mismo. —Estás de coña, quizás el que se emborrachó fuiste tú y soñaste esas estupideces — Rogaba internamente por que se tragara su argumento, aunque lo dudaba.

—Escucha, Draco. Te conozco muy bien y sé que estás mintiendo. Pero tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.—

— Gracias — dijo derrotado.

— No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo harás con la misión que te encomendó el Señor Oscuro?—

—No lo he pensado, y no quiero hacerlo aún— Tragó saliva —Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, pero preferiría aplazarlo lo más posible. Sería más fácil si no tuviera que verla todos los días en las rondas — Miró su reloj— Mierda, debí haber estado allá hace diez minutos— Se levantó rápidamente, se arregló un poco y se encaminó al séptimo piso, donde acostumbra a juntarse con Granger para hacer las rondas diarias. Cuando llegó, vio que Hermione estaba tamborileando sus dedos, exasperada. Cuando lo vio, le hizo un saludo con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Buenas noches, sabelotodo insufrible— Dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Buenas noches, hurón oxigenado, llegas tarde. He estado esperándote al menos por media hora— Le reprochó.

—Si, estaba ocupado con Pansy, ya sabes— Mintió.

—No me interesa saber tu vida amorosa, gracias.— Respondió cortante.

De pronto, la Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a arderle. Se frotó el brazo izquierdo con inquietud. Sabía que Voldemort lo estaba llamando.

—Oye, tengo que irme— Le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras nuevamente.

—Eso sí que no, Malfoy. Me acompañarás a hacer la ronda como todos los días, no dejaré que hagas de vago— Lo siguió con dificultad.

—No te metas en mis asuntos, realmente no puedo cumplir con mi ronda de hoy— Dijo nervioso.—

Draco siguió caminando con rapidez, esperando que no se encontrara nadie para poder ir a Malfoy Manor, donde se hospedaba el Señor Oscuro. Bendito sea el maldito traslador que le dio Bellatrix para poder aparecerse sin dificultad cuando Él lo llamara.

Hermione pensó con rapidez, tenía que actuar rápido. Corriendo, fue a la habitación de Harry, pidiéndole prestada la capa de invisibilidad. Aún más rápido se dirigió a las mazmorras, agradeciendo una ocasión en la que fue a dejar a Theo allí y escuchó la contraseña.

— _Nobiles_ — Indicó. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y entró, alcanzando a ver cómo la cabellera platinada de Malfoy entraba por una puerta. "Espero que no sea la habitación de Parkinson" dijo para sus adentros.

Ya en la habitación, se percató de que Malfoy miraba un objeto con preocupación mientras miraba un reloj. "Un traslador" pensó. Se acercó lo más que pudo a él, esperando el momento. Sinceramente, no sabía por qué diablos hacía esto, pero tenía que saber por qué.

Cuando Malfoy comenzó a desaparecer, se agarró del lo más sutilmente posible. Todo dio vueltas, y cayó en la sala de estar de una casa majestuosa, llena de mármol, muebles antiquísimos y cuadros extravagantes. Los colores que habían eran tan solo verde esmeralda y plateado. "Debe ser la casa de Malfoy" pensó. De pronto, escuchó una voz que lo paralizó.

—Has venido a tiempo, joven Malfoy—

Hermione no lo podía creer, estaba en frente de Lord Voldemort.


	6. La Verdad

Capitulo 5: La verdad

Hermione estaba oculta tras un jarrón enorme, rogando porque nadie se percatara de ella. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le diría a Malfoy? ¿Cómo volvería a casa? Tenía que agarrar el traslado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, si alguien sabía de su presencia, moriría al instante. Tragó saliva, su corazón latía como nunca antes, sudaba frío. Quizás podría aparecerse en La Madriguera, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué explicaciones daría? De pronto, se le ocurrió: Iría donde Tonks, ella no contaría a nadie y podría ir a dejarla a Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiró algo más aliviada. Levantó un poco la vista y vio a Draco sentado frente a frente con Voldemort.

— ¿Qué necesitaba, milord? — dijo en tono educado.

— Nada más quería saber cómo va tu misión, Draco. No he tenido noticias de avances o ideas—

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo, milord. Tengo que idear la estrategia adecuada para llevar a cabo mi cometido— Imploró.

— Draco, Draco...Quizás me equivoqué contigo. Pensé que serías distinto a tu padre, pero veo que eres débil y no puedes ser un fiel servidor, como esperé— Dijo decepcionado, escupiendo las palabras— _Crucio!_ — vociferó.

Hermione vio a Draco retorcerse de dolor, mas no pronunció ningún sonido. Por Merlín, se preguntó cuántas veces tuvo que haber sido torturado así para poder resistirse a no gritar.

— Por favor, mi señor. Le juro que cumpliré. Sólo deme una fecha límite y habré cumplido antes de lo estipulado — Dijo apenas aún retorciéndose en el suelo.

— Está bien, Draco. Levántate. Te advierto que no toleraré más fallos de tu parte, esta es la última vez que te permite semejante desobediencia. Y para que no se te olvide, por favor, repíteme tu misión— Le dijo amenazadoramente cordial.

Draco vaciló. Dolía como mil agujas, pero sería fuerte. —Debo matar a Hermione Granger, haciéndola sufrir y luego tirar su cuerpo inerte en frente de Potter. De no hacerlo, esta vez si matarás a mi madre frente a mis ojos, lentamente. Como castigo a mi segundo y último fallo.— Sentenció fríamente.

Hermione sintió una gota helada recorrer su espalda. ¿Entonces no eran palabras en vano? De verdad moriría a manos de Malfoy, no eran palabras vacías. Sintió la vista nublada. Como pudo, se levantó lo más cautelosa que fue capaz, se dirigió a los jardines y se apareció en la puerta de Tonks. Tocó la puerta y una soñolienta mujer apareció. Tenía el cabello rosado pastel, una nariz puntiaguda y facciones finas. Apenas vio a Hermione, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Hermione, ¿Qué haces acá?—

—Por favor, no preguntes nada...salí de la escuela y me perdí. No supe cómo volver y no me puedo aparecer en el castillo, así que pensé en venir acá y que me ayudaras a regresar, por favor— Rogó.

—Claro, deja cambiarme de ropa y te llevo en seguida, pasa por favor—

Hermione entró, agradecida del calor hogareño. Se sentía mareada y confusa. Tonks se sentó a su lado, en el sofá. —¿Me vas a contar qué sucedió, Hermione?— imploró.

— No por ahora, Tonks. Estoy procesando mucha información en este momento y no creo ser capaz de verbalizar— Se excusó.

—Como digas, vengo enseguida. Siéntete como en casa.— Le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hermione observó el hogar de Tonks, era pequeño pero acogedor. Se acurrucó en el sofá a esperar. Tenía mucho sueño. De pronto, regresó.

—Bueno, al ser auror y cercana al Profesor Dumbledore, tengo la facilidad de aparecerme a través de Red-Flu en su oficina a cualquier hora de la noche en caso de ser necesario. Le acabo de enviar un Patronus para informarle. Lo siento Hermione, tengo que avisarle al menos a él de una situación como esta. — Se lamentó.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. De todos modos igual necesito hablar con él de manera urgente. Oye, lo último. Aún no tengo permiso para aparecer y aún así lo hice. ¿Podrías interceder por mi en el Ministerio, por favor?—

Tonks la observó fijamente, finalmente respondió —Será la última vez que te cubra las espaldas cuando no sé lo que está pasando—

—Gracias, Tonks. Te debo una— dijo con sinceridad

Hermione fue la primera en viajar a través de la chimenea. Cuando llegó, estaba Dumbledore esperándola, con una sonrisa. A su lado, Fawkes estaba dormido plácidamente. A continuación llegó Tonks.

—Acá está Hermione. No me quiso contar lo que ocurrió, pero creo que en vez de castigarla, debería contarte a ti lo que ocurrió. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. Tengo que llegar muy temprano mañana al Ministerio a ver unos asuntos— Le guiñó el ojo a Hermione. Esta sonrió nerviosa. —Gracias, Tonks. Espero nos veamos pronto— La abrazó y luego esta se marchó por donde mismo llegó.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Veo que estuvo dando un paseo— El profesor la miró a través de sus gafas de medialuna con una mirada inquisidora pero amable.

—Ehm sí. Es decir, no fue planeado, algo ocurrió y no salió como lo tenía planeado. Lo siento, profesor— Dijo sinceramente.

—¿Me contarás a dónde fuiste?—

—Sí, le contaré todo lo que sé. Porque estoy convencida de que usted es el único que me puede ayudar.—

—Toma asiento, por favor— Hermione obedeció sin chistar. De pronto, Fawkes gruñó. Lo habían despertado. —Disculpa, Fawkes. No quería interrumpir tu sueño— Hermione lo acarició, el fénix graznó suavemente y se volvió a dormir.

Fue así como Hermione le contó todo lo que había acontecido últimamente con Malfoy, desde lo ocurrido en el tren, hasta su extraña solicitud de que lo visitara en la sala de menesteres a altas horas de las noche.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero me temo que eso no responde mi pregunta inicial— enarcó una ceja.

—Hoy estábamos haciendo ronda con Malfoy…— Continuó contándole cómo se infiltró en las mazmorras, a dónde fue y de lo que se enteró. Al final, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

—Señorita Granger, agradezco profundamente que me haya contado. Estamos en una situación complicada. Por un lado, tenemos esta misión casi suicida que le han encomendado a Draco, y por otra, tenemos a un muchacho extremadamente confundido y asustado. ¿No lo cree usted?— Interrogó.

—Puede ser, pero aún así profesor, eso no justifica todo el martirio que me ha hecho pasar desde que nos conocemos. Yo...francamente no sé qué hacer. Definitivamente no quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero que Malfoy falle en su misión y sufra ese destino— Respondió con mayor sinceridad de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Por ahora, señorita Granger, debe ver cómo reacciona Draco, eso es importante. Creo que algo podría funcionar, pero no puedo decirle qué es. Tendrá que descubrirlo usted. Siga haciendo su vida normal, como siempre. Estaré atento a cualquier inquietud que pueda presentar. Y recuerde, usted posee una manera de salir de esto... Sólo un poder ancestral es capaz de torcerle el brazo al destino.— Le guiñó un ojo. Un poder ancestral, esas palabras resonaron en su mente, palabras muy familiares que estaba segura que las había oído en alguna otra parte. Pero no tenía cabeza para pensarlo ahora mismo.

— Ahora debería ir a dormir, quizás alguien que no debía escuchó el Patronus de Tonks, pero le hice prometer que permitiría que usted misma cuente lo acontecido, de ser necesario.—

—Gracias, profesor. Buenas noches.— Se despidió y fue a su habitación. Cuando entró a la Sala común, vio a alguien sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Pensó que a quien se refería el profesor Dumbledore se había ido a dormir, asi que se encaminó a las escaleras. Cuando de pronto una mano la sujetó.

—Hermione!— Dijo una voz muy conocida. Oírla alivió instantáneamente a Hermione.

—Fred, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?—

—Escuché el Patronus de Tonks, justo en ese momento Dumbledore me estaba dando un sermón así que lo sé todo. Me tenías muy preocupado, pero tranquila. Cumplí mi palabra y no le he contado a nadie— La abrazó y le dio un beso— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó.

—Si, Fred. Estoy bien. Creo que lo peor ha pasado, pero no me gustaría hablar de esto ahora. Podemos simplemente sentarnos en el sillón un momento, necesito relajarme—

—Claro, lo que tú quieras— Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón.—Te he extrañado, Herms.— Hermione se había acostado en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Fred. El comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

"Esto no puede estar bien" pensó Hermione.

—Escucha, Fred— Se acomodó para quedar sentada frente a él.—Sé que te gusto, pero no estoy segura de si tú me gustas de la misma forma, es decir, me agrada estar contigo, pero no creo estar lista para comprometerme a algo así. No quiero hacerte daño, y últimamente he tenido muchas cosas rondando mi cabeza como para poder estar contigo— Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Fred no dijo nada por unos segundos, tomó una bocanada de aire, se serenó y dijo

—Está bien, Herms. Te entiendo, y no te preocupes. No te negaré que siempre tendré la esperanza de que esto funcione, quizás en algunos años— le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias, ahora debería ir a dormir— Se despidió con un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Sabía que le dolería, pero había tomado la decisión correcta. Con un poco de tristeza, se fue a dormir.

Ya en clases de Pociones, Hermione se había sentado lo más lejos posible de Malfoy. Aún sentía escalofríos cuando pensaba en lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor. Theo la saludó a lo lejos, dedicándole una sonrisa que respondió de igual manera. Estaba sentada junto a Harry, cuando el profesor Snape habló:

— Hoy prepararemos, por petición del Director, la poción del amor. ¿Alguien sabe su nombre?— Preguntó.

Hermione alzó inmediatamente la mano, pero como siempre, Snape la ignoró.

— Se llama Amortentia, profesor.— Dijo Draco sin levantar la mano.

— Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin. Es decepcionante ver -miró a Hermione- que nadie más sepa la respuesta a algo tan básico.— Blaise comenzó a burlarse, seguido de Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe.

Hermione se sintió completamente humillada. Harry le miró de forma comprensiva. A estas alturas, ya sabían que Severus Snape continuaba siendo un espía para la orden, pero a veces encontraban que su actuar era despreciable.

— A petición del Director también, haremos algo así como un concurso— Continuó— En el cual, aquel alumno que cree la poción perfecta, se puede quedar con esto — Mostró un pequeño frasco con una poción de color dorado en su interior.— ¿Alguien sabe como se llama?— Dijo, ignorando nuevamente a Hermione. Ofuscada, decidió responder igual.

— Se llama Felix Felicis, profesor, o la poción de la suerte líquida.— Comentó.

— Le he dicho innumerables veces, señorita Granger. Que a menos de que le pida expresamente una respuesta, no la otorgue. No hace más que quedar como una sabelotodo insufrible.— Expresó sin inmutarse.— Por obvias razones, este será un trabajo individual. Los ingredientes están en la pizarra.— Con un movimiento de varita, se comenzaron a escribir los mismos. Ya en clases de pociones, estaba sentada junto a Harry, cuando el profesor Snape habló:

— Hoy prepararemos, por petición del Director, la poción del amor. ¿Alguien sabe su nombre?— Preguntó.

Hermione alzó inmediatamente la mano, pero como siempre, Snape la ignoró.

— Se llama Amortentia, profesor.— Dijo Draco sin levantar la mano.

— Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin. Es decepcionante ver -miró a Hermione- que nadie más sepa la respuesta a algo tan básico.— Blaise comenzó a burlarse, seguido de Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe.

Hermione se sintió completamente humillada. Harry le miró de forma comprensiva. A estas alturas, ya sabían que Severus Snape continuaba siendo un espía para la orden, pero a veces encontraban que su actuar era despreciable.

— A petición del Director también, haremos algo así como un concurso— Continuó— En el cual, aquel alumno que cree la poción perfecta, se puede quedar con esto — Mostró un pequeño frasco con una poción de color dorado en su interior.— ¿Alguien sabe como se llama?— Dijo, ignorando nuevamente a Hermione. Ofuscada, decidió responder igual.

— Se llama Felix Felicis, profesor, o la poción de la suerte líquida.— Comentó.

— Le he dicho innumerables veces, señorita Granger. Que a menos de que le pida expresamente una respuesta, no la otorgue. No hace más que quedar como una sabelotodo insufrible.— Expresó sin inmutarse.— Por obvias razones, este será un trabajo individual. Los ingredientes están en la pizarra.— Con un movimiento de varita, se comenzaron a escribir los mismos. — Como sabrán, esta poción demora al menos tres semanas en estar lista. Por expresa solicitud del Director también, él me ayudará a escoger la mejor poción. Comiencen, por favor.—

Hermione y Harry fueron a buscar los ingredientes, cuando él le preguntó:

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Fred?— Consultó.

—No hay nada con Fred. Anoche hablé con él y aclaramos las cosas— Respondió con seriedad..

Ron al escuchar eso se relajó. En su ensueño al pensar que Hermione estaría de nuevo con él, se le cayó el libro que tenía en su pupitre, haciendo eco al estrellarse.

—Más cuidado, Weasley. Tienes que aprender a controlar tus instintos primitivos en clases— Le dijo Malfoy, quien también había oído a Hermione y necesitaba llamar su atención, hacerse notar.

—Cállate, maldito hurón—

—Cuida esa boca, Weasley. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.— Sentenció Severus Snape. Luego de eso, la clase pasó sin mayores dificultades.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo, Hermione notó que Theo se acercaba a ella.

—Hola, Hermione. ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, por favor?—

—Claro, Theo. Voy enseguida.— Se despidió de sus amigos, quien ya no se sorprendían de que Hermione pasara su tiempo con la serpiente.

Se fueron a un pasillo poco concurrido, y Theo le dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste en la Mansión de Malfoy?—

Hermione palideció.—Yo no...— balbuceó.

—No me mientas, Hermione. Te vi por una fracción de segundo ese día, cuando te aferraste a Draco para perseguirlo. Dime qué viste u oíste.— Ordenó, más serio que nunca.

—Ya sé cual es la misión que tiene Malfoy.— confesó.

Demonios, esto era malo. Quizás el plan que tenía con el profesor Dumbledore se vendría abajo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces?—

—No lo sé, Dumbledore me dijo algo acerca de un poder ancestral...— Hermione recordó.—

¡Claro! El brazalete! ¿Cómo no me acordé antes? ¡La anciana me dijo que funcionará — comentó feliz.

—¿De qué brazalete me estás hablando? — Se hizo el desentendido, obviamente sabía de qué jodido brazalete hablaba

FLASHBACK

— _Se vienen tiempos difíciles para la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy. ¿Es consciente de eso?— le comentó el anciano._

— _Lo sé, por eso ayudaré en lo que pueda. Seré su espía si quiere, pero ayúdeme a proteger a mi amigo.— Rogó Theo._

— _Hay una alternativa...-—Tomó un viejo libro— Hace unos meses atrás, vino una antigua amiga mía, diciendo que un extraño artefacto había reaccionado ante Hermione.—_

 _Buscó una página por unos momentos.— Se llama el Brazalete de Knomit, y mientras Draco lo tenga puesto, no podrá dañar a Hermione.—_

 _Theo inspeccionó el libro, leyendo sobre el brazalete. —Ya pero, ¿Cómo sabrá Hermione? ¿Cómo tendrá siquiera la posibilidad de ponerlo en la muñeca de Draco?— tenía tantas dudas._

— _Theodore Nott, este brazalete tiene cientos de años, diría que es aún más antiguo que los primeros ancestros de los Malfoy. Es un extraño y caprichoso objeto, puesto que una vez elegida una persona, el momento de usarlo y cómo activarlo, lo sabrá dicho individuo casi por instinto. Luego nos preocuparemos de qué haremos con Voldemort. Pero no podemos permitir que Hermione muera, menos a manos de Malfoy, quien creo sería el más afectado de todos— Reflexionó._

— _¿Pero usted cómo sabe…?— Preguntó Theo._

— _Sé observar a las personas, joven Nott. No lo olvide. Es por eso que sabía que tarde o temprano usted vendría a pedir mi ayuda. Usted es noble, y Draco Malfoy es afortunado de tener a alguien como usted velando por él. — Dijo emocionado._

— _Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? — Prosiguió el joven._

— _Por ahora, no interfieras entre ellos. Si te pediré ayuda guiando a la señorita Granger. Tendrás que hacerte el desentendido cuando te cuente del brazalete, y quizás de una vasija. Dejaré este libro en la Sección Prohibida, y tú la encaminarás hacia el. Más adelante iremos limando asperezas.— Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de esperanza._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

—Cuando estaba deambulando por el callejón Diagon, sin querer me perdí y llegué hasta el Callejón Knocturn. Ahí encontré una tienda que jamás había visto antes, y encontré un brazalete y una anciana me dijo que me serviría más adelante...Creo que a esto se refería— Finalizó.

—¿Y has tratado de obtener más información respecto a esa cosa?—

—No, no he podido encontrar algo que me sirva. Si quieres te muestro cómo es, para que un día busquemos juntos. ¿Me ayudarías?— Imploró.

—Claro que sí, Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos ¿O no?— Preguntó.

—Obviamente, somos amigos, Theo.— Le respondió con alegría.

Las horas pasaron, y tocaba la hora de hacer la ronda diaria. Subió al séptimo piso a esperar a Malfoy. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ernie MacMillan en vez de al hurón.

—¿Ernie? Este es el sector que tenemos que patrullar Malfoy y yo— Le dijo.

—Sí, eso sabía yo. Pero hoy el profesor Dumbledore me llamó y me informó que habría un cambio de parejas, por solicitud expresa de Malfoy.— Añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, pero a a la vez extrañada.

—Ah, está bien. ¿Comencemos?—

La patrulla estaba aburrida, al menos con Malfoy tenía que usar todo su ingenio para callarlo y así se entretenía. Al terminar, iba caminando mirando el suelo, cuando de pronto, chocó con alguien, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

—Ten cuidado donde caminas, apestosa sangresucia— Le escupió Malfoy con desprecio.

El desdén de sus palabras dejó helada a Hermione. Pero tenía sus razones, se explicó a si misma. Por su culpa había sido castigado severamente por Voldemort.

—Mantente fuera de mi camino, Malfoy. Déjame en paz. Ah, y gracias por haber pedido cambio de compañero de patrullas, me hiciste el día— Le dijo con sarcasmo.

—No fue para hacerte un maldito favor, Granger. Ver tu pelo de arbusto, tus feos dientes y tu falso aire de superioridad y bondad me dan náuseas, lo hice por mi propia salud. — Seguía mirándola con desprecio. Hermione se fijó en sus ojos, duros como la piedra y a la vez distantes.

Draco estaba aterrado y furioso a la vez. El tiempo se le agotaba, y no tenía ni un maldito plan para asesinar a Granger. Decidió escribirle a su madre y volver unos días a Malfoy Manor, para alejarse de Granger. Cuando le comentó a Theo, este respondió

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea estar bajo el mismo techo que el Señor Tenebroso?— Preguntó.

—No estará, me aseguré antes de tomar la decisión. Tiene que preparar unas cosas fuera del país, así que cuando esté de regreso, volveré a Hogwarts. Necesito pensar con la cabeza fría—

—Está bien, sabes que cualquier cosa, me puedes enviar una lechuza— Respondió Theo, aún preocupado. ¿Cómo diablos entonces Hermione sería capaz de ponerle el brazalete a Draco?


	7. El Hallazgo

**Capítulo 6: Hallazgo**

Ya estaban a fines de enero y Malfoy aún no se aparecía por el castillo, y Hermione se había abstenido de preguntarle a Theo por el. Se habían centrado en buscar el libro, sin éxito hasta ahora.

En el fondo, Theo sabía en qué sección estaba, sin embargo no podía levantar sospechas. Hermione no podía saber que estaba envuelto en el plan para salvarlos.

—Oye, Herms. Hemos buscado en cada estantería y hay nada que nos de remotamente una idea de los artefactos. Nos falta sólo una sección— Inquirió.

—¿La sección Prohibida?— Respondió sorprendida. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

—A eso me refería, podríamos ir uno de estos días en la noche. O solicitar un permiso a Dumbledore. ¿Qué opinas?—

—Déjame pensarlo. Me dio hambre, ¿Vamos a almorzar?— añadió con una sonrisa

Se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, cada uno fue hacia su mesa. Ahí estaban Ron, Harry, Ginny y Neville.

—Hola, Herms. Veo que pasas mucho tiempo con Nott— Le recriminó Ron.

—Claro, somos amigos y me está ayudando con unos asuntos—

—¿Qué asuntos?— Dijo Harry enarcando una ceja.

—Nada importante, la verdad. Chicos, creo que deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos para lo que se viene el próximo año— Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—En eso mismo estaba pensando yo, de hecho, creo que deberíamos partir antes de fin de año. Ya no quiero aplazarlo más— Sentenció Harry.

— _Po' mi eta bien_ — Dijo ron mientras comía una chuleta de cerdo.

—Por favor, Ronald. Traga antes de hablar.— Le reprochó Hermione.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada. Estaba feliz pensando que tendría una oportunidad con Hermione. Esta vez, quería jugárselas en serio.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Miren quien decidió aparecer y terminar con nuestra paz— Dijo Harry

Hermione miró, y se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy. Se veía distinto, obviamente tenía los mismos ojos, pero se veían más oscuros y llenos de odio. Intimidada, volteó la vista.

Draco se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas. Cuando llegó, estaban Pansy, Goyle, Theo y Zabinni.

—Hey, Draco. Tiempo que no nos vemos— Dijo Blaise saludándolo con la mano.

—Blaise.—Dijo a modo de saludo.

Se dedicó a comer sin mirar a nadie. Las semanas que pasó en su casa tuvieron un efecto contrario al esperado, puesto que se había ido para descansar e idear un plan para llevar a cabo su misión, pero su tía Bellatrix se había enterado de la misión nueva, su fracaso y el castigo que le había dado Voldemort. Por lo mismo, se había dedicado a entrenarlo cada día, enseñándole nuevas maldiciones, torturándolo y haciendo torturar a muggles que encontraban en las calles de Londres. Sin duda esas sesiones habían endurecido la mente de Draco, ya no tenía dudas. Necesitaba terminar luego este asunto y poder estar en paz. Más tarde, luego de clases se dirigió a los jardines, necesitaba meditar un rato y quizás al fin relajarse. Se acostó, cerró los ojos y dormito.

—Draco—le llamó Theo.

—¿Qué quieres, Theo?— respondió Draco, no tenía ganas de lidiar con preguntas que definitivamente no sabía cómo responder.

—Nada, solo quiero saber qué diablos te pasa. Te mandé una docena de lechuzas al menos y nunca respondiste una, ni siquiera las abriste porque se devolvieron todas. ¿Me vas a decir qué ocurrió en Malfoy Manor?— Dijo con falsa calma.

Draco dudó, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero volver a rememorar esos episodios de nuevo.

Puedes entrar en mi cabeza si quieres, por que ciertamente no quiero hablar de ello. Theo se preocupó. Debió haberlo pasado bastante mal como para que recurriera a una invasión como esa.

—Esta bien— Con un movimiento rápido de varita, dijo _Legemerens!_ Y de pronto estaba en los recuerdos de Draco. Todos pasaban rápido, pero Theo no podía decidir cuál de todos era peor. Hubo en particular que le erizó la piel, de este, estaban en una vieja casa abandonada, con una mujer de mediana edad que suplicaba por su vida mientras lloraba. A su lado, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange riéndose desquiciadamente.

 _'Obligala a tomar esto Draco, esta es la sorpresa de la que te hablé.'_

Asustado, Draco tomó el frasco y obligó a la mujer a beberlo. Poco a poco, para horror de Draco, la mujer comenzó a convertirse en Granger.

 _'Asi se te hará más fácil, sobrinito'._ Bellatrix soltó una carcajada maligna. ' _Ahora, torturala hasta que ruegue su muerte.'_ Draco no podía mirarla a los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, de matar a Bellatrix ahí mismo y huir. Su tía perdió la paciencia y lanzó un crucio bastante potente a la falsa Hermione, provocando que esta se retorcijara de dolor en el suelo, aullando piedad. Draco sintió náuseas. _'Mirala, disfruta su dolor.'_ dijo ella. Draco no lo pudo evitar, y soltó una lágrima. Molestar y humillar a Granger era una cosa, y sabía que tenía que matarla, pero verla sufriendo era muy distinto.

Para su pesar, Bellatrix se percató de que su sobrino comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Furiosa, dirigió su atención a el. '¿ _Es que acaso estas llorando por esta sangre sucia?'_ vociferó. Draco no respondió. _'Siempre supe que tenías una debilidad por esta mugrosa impura, sabía que eras débil, Draco. Pero no pensé que caerías tan bajo. Pero no te preocupes, entrenaremos más duro aún, eliminaremos todo rastro de interés que tengas por esa cucaracha'_ dijo con burla. De pronto, se paró en frente de la muchacha y gritó _Imperio!_ Inmediatamente, la falsa Hermione tomó un cuchillo y con el mismo se cortó ambas muñecas, comenzando a desangrarse. En el momento exacto, Bellatrix removió el hechizo. La joven gritó asustada mirando a Draco _'Por favor, ayudame'._ Mas Draco no reaccionó, quedó inmóvil observando cómo la mujer se desangraba hasta morir.

 _'Considerate afortunado, sobrino. Por ahora, no le informaré al Señor Oscuro de tu traición, porque me conviene. Pero si vuelvo a saber de algo similar, yo misma me encargaré de hacer que esto -señalo a la falsa Hermione- un dulce sueño comparado con lo que haré.'_

Theo salió de la cabeza de Draco. No encontraba palabras. Es decir, sabía que Bellatrix estaba demente, pero jamás había visto tanta maldad junta. Lo miró con lástima.

—Carajo, tú tía está loca como una cabra.— dijo nervioso.

—Ya tengo un plan— Dijo sin vida en su voz.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Al final seguirás con el plan? ¿Qué hay de lo que sientes?—

—A la mierda, eso no importa y jamás ha importado— Replicó. —Además, no es como si estuviera enamorado ni esas mierdas. Sólo me llama atención— Añadió.

—Como digas, tú sabrás.—

Continuaron sentados, sin hablar. A veces, el mejor apoyo era tan sólo estar ahí. De pronto, Theo recordó que debía juntarse con Hermione para entrar a la sección prohibida y se paró súbitamente.

—Hey, debo...hacer algo.— Dijo nervioso.

—¿Te juntaras con la sangre sucia?— Preguntó con desdén.

—Sí.— No dijo más y se fue hacia la biblioteca, ahí estaba Hermione, un tanto nerviosa. Sabía de su obsesión por acatar las reglas, por eso le extrañaba que no hubiese accedido a pedirle un permiso especial a Dumbledore.

—Ahí estás, Herms. Disculpa el retraso.— Se excusó.

—No te preocupes, Theo. Está bien— Sonrió.—Ya está oscuro, deberíamos ir. Traje algo que nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos.—Le mostró una túnica— Es la capa de invisibilidad de Harry— Informó.

Theo la examinó.—Esto sin duda nos ayudará. Pero, ¿Cabemos los dos?—

—Claro que sí— Enseguida cubrió a ambos y se fueron a la sección prohibida. Había mucho por donde buscar. Pasaron horas buscando libro por libro, hasta que Theo se aburrió, se acercó de poco donde estaba el libro,y exclamó

—Hermione, creo que este es.— Le mostró un libro que parecía muy antiguo.

— ¡Déjame ver! — Exclamó ansiosa. Le arrebató el libro de las manos, hojeándolo rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaron, en una página, aparecía un boceto exactamente igual al que poseía ella. Comenzó a leer con volumen para que sólo él pudiera escuchar. Aún estaba Madame Pince, y no quería meterse en líos.

—" _De acuerdo a la antigua leyenda egipcia, Knomit fue una princesa y a la vez bruja con un poder extraordinario. Ella fue la creadora de este brazalete que lleva su nombre. Sin embargo, no sabía que al hechizarlo traspasaría un grado considerable de su magia. Algunos han llegado a creer incluso, que posee vida propia. El Brazalete de Knomit elige a su dueña o dueño y este tendrá la oportunidad de usarlo a voluntad. A través de la historia, este ha elegido a un sinnúmero de personas. Los poderes del mismo son enormes e incluso aún, se desconocen la gran mayoría. El más potente, cabe mencionar, es que cuando una persona lo pone en la muñeca de otra persona, el portador del Brazalete no tendrá más opción que obedecer y servir a la persona dueña de este, provocando un inmenso dolor cuando el dueño sufra dolor por su culpa...Además se ha visto que…._ "— Hermione dejó de leer, sin sabe que lo siguiente sería un dato fundamental, y quizás de haberlo sabido, hubiese dudado de su próxima decisión. — Esta es la respuesta. Si Malfoy tiene el brazalete, ¡No podrá herirme! — Exclamó con alegría. Luego, tomó el libro y lo guardó en su mochila.

—¿No deberíamos averiguar por si acaso tiene algún ritual de activación o algo así? Dudo que sea tan fácil y se active sólo con ponerlo en la muñeca de Draco.— Dijo Theo.

—Tienes razón, Theo.— Esta vez, él prosiguió con la lectura.

—Hm..a ver...usos, efectos secundarios...acá está. " _No basta sólo con poner el brazalete en la muñeca de la persona que se ha elegido. Según los datos recopilados, también es necesario que la persona a la que haya elegido el brazalete, es decir, el dueño le de al portador la muestra más inocente de amor…."_ — Cerró el libro. Obviamente él ya sabía a qué refería puesto que lo había conversado con el profesor Dumbledore. Su tarea por ahora era inducir a Hermione en las respuestas necesarias.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?— Dijo exasperada.

—Hermione, a mi parecer, el libro está tratando de decirte que para activar el brazalete que salvará tu vida, luego de ponérselo tienes que besarlo. — Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Ni siquiera en un universo paralelo podría besar a ese cretino— Inquirió abochornada.

—Herms, es un sacrificio menor. Es tu vida de la que estamos hablando— La miró fijamente.

—Lo sé...pero ¿Cómo lo haré? Ni siquiera me mira, y cuando lo hace, pareciera que me quiere matar ahí mismo— Comentó asustada.

—Mira Herms, no puedo darte tantos detalles. Pero, ¿Recuerdas que estuvo ausente unas semanas? — Ella asintió— Bien, no lo pasó nada bien. Su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange está demente, y lo torturó de muchas formas. Desde mi punto de vista, es hora de que te acerques a él, sólo para poder ponerle el brazalete y así salvarte.— Recomendó.

Hermione pensó. ¿Qué opción tenía? Se decidió.

—¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera tenemos las rondas de prefectos juntos ahora.—

—Deberías hablar con Dumbledore, sé que si le explicas, entenderá.— Sonrió.

—Gracias Theo, ¿No sientes que estás traicionando a tu amigo al ayudarme?— Dijo preocupada.

—La verdad es que no. Estoy seguro que no sólo tú te beneficiarás de esto, sino que él también— Dijo enigmático.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Preguntó.

—No te preocupes, divagaciones mías. Entonces, estás consciente de lo que debes hacer, Herms?— Presionó.

—Sí, Theo. Debo acercarme a Malfoy, lo suficiente como para poder ponerle el Brazalete, y luego, besarlo.—

Estaba segura e que era más fácil decir, que hacerlo. Por Merlín, se venían tiempos difíciles. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que el año escolar terminara.


	8. Cambios

Capìtulo 7: Cambios

Chic s, acabo de darme cuenta de que cometí un ligero desliz. Pero dentro de esta historia, tiene que ser así. Con el pasar de los capítulos entenderán. Se supone que en la historia original, es en este año cuando Draco intenta asesinar a Dumbledore, pero acá en mi historia, esto sucede en quinto año. Pido disculpas de antemano por si a alguien le molesta este hecho, pero es en serio cuando les digo que lo siento, y que en mi mente no hay otra forma de que la historia transcurra. Draco tiene esta misión porque falló en la primera, y tiene que ser antes de que el trío dorado vaya en su misión de los Horrocruxes. Gracias por entender, y nuevamente, lo siento.

IMPORTANTE: **Quería comentarles algo. Estoy agradecida por todos los votos (wattpad) o reviews que me han dejado, sin embargo, los considero poquitos en comparación a las lecturas :( ¿Cómo saber si les gusta, si hay algún error? Necesito reviews o comentarios chicas, es la única forma de saber que realmente vale la pena continuar con esto.**

Hermione se dirigió a primera hora a la oficina del Director. Al estar frente a la estatua dijo "Pastel de calabaza" para poder entrar.

—Permiso, Profesor. ¿Me permitirìa un minuto de su tiempo? Es algo medianamente urgente.—

—Claro, señorita Granger. Tome asiento, por favor— Le indicó el anciano, afable.

—Necesito que reconsidere el cambio de compañero en mis rondas de prefecta. Por razones personales, necesito que Malfoy vuelva a estar encargado del sèptimo piso— Finalizó Hermione, nerviosa.

—Claro, de hecho ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de que no hubiese venido antes. No se preocupe, mandaré a llamar inmediatamente al joven Malfoy para informarle lo recién conversado. Espero tenga un buen día— Le guiñó un ojo misteriosamente.

Hermione agradeció y se fue a clases, un poco más aliviada. Realmente esperaba que sus planes dieran resultados positivos.

Draco estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando le avisaron que el viejo chiflado tenìa que conversar urgentemente con él. Se dirigió a su oficina. Cuando llegó, lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Joven Malfoy, espero que el tiempo fuera de Hogwarts lo haya ayudado a reflexionar— Dijo con amabilidad.

—Si, como sea. ¿Qué necesita?— Preguntó irritado. Si tan sólo el estúpido viejo supiera lo que tramaba, no sería tan indulgente con él. Por Merlín, cómo lo odiaba. Aún después de saber que intentó asesinarlo, seguía siendo tan noble. Maldito viejo idiota.

—Debo decir, muy a mi pesar, que hubo ciertas complicaciones, por lo que deberá retomar sus patrullas con la señorita Granger— Informó.

—¿Está bromeando?— Ladró.

—Me temo que no, joven Malfoy. Esta decisión ya fue tomada y no hay peros que puedan cambiar su situación.—

Lo único que faltaba. Tener que volver a ver a Granger todos los días.

—Le recomiendo que vaya al séptimo piso, no querrá hacer esperar a la señorita Granger.— Dijo el profesor.

Draco refunfuñó. De malas, se dirigió allí.

**************************************"

—Ginny, necesito que me ayudes. Tengo que parecer decente hoy.— Le imploró Hermione.

La chica pelirroja enarcó una ceja.— ¿Tienes una cita, Herms? — Sonrió.

— Por Merlín, no. Sólo es para causar buena impresión, nada más. Aparte no es como para una fiesta ni nada. Quiero estar vestida igual que ahora, pero que quizás hagas algo con mi pelo. ¿Podrías? —

— Herms, no sabes cuánto esperé a que me lo dijeras. Tengo algunas pociones que harán que tu pelo sea la envidia de todas. ¡Comencemos! — replicó con emoción.

Unos minutos después, una nueva Hermione se miró al espejo. Ginny había hecho maravillas con su pelo, el cual pasó de estar casi como un nido de ratas, tenía unos bucles muy definidos pero a la vez lucían naturales. La había maquillado muy sutilmente, sólo con máscara de pestañas y un labial rosa claro. Se veía hermosa. Se enojaba al pensar que se estaba arreglando para impresionar a Malfoy, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien, necesitaba acercarse a él lo suficiente como para poder ponerle el brazalete.

—Muchas gracias, Ginny. Deseame suerte.— Sonrió nerviosa.

—Exijo que a la vuelta me cuentes todo con detalles, y quién es el afortunado de verte así— le guiñó un ojo. —

—Claro, te lo prometo.— Le sonrió y fue presurosa a reunirse finalmente con Malfoy. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado como para algo tan absurdo. Ella era conocida por ser una persona lógica, algo tan superfluo no podía abrumar tanto. Estaba decidida a actuar como nunca antes con el hurón. De pronto, lo divisó. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba furioso.

—Hola, Malfoy. Disculpa si te hice esperar-— Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Espero que por tu propio bien, no vuelva a pasar, sabelotodo— Le había respondido sin verla aún. Cuando lo hizo, quedó deslumbrado. Jamás había visto así a Granger, a excepción del baile de quinto año, cuando fue con el chimpancé de Krum. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, no podía dejar de mirarla. Su pelo ya no era salvaje y sus ojos estaban extrañamente delineados. Fue capaz también de apreciar sus largas y gruesas pestañas. Joder, se veía hermosa. Obviamente, ella jamás tendría que enterarse.

— Dije que lo sentía, Malfoy. ¿Qué más pretendes? — Sería más difícil de lo que pensó acercarse a él.

—Olvídalo, sangre sucia. ¿Fuiste tú la responsable de que tuviéramos que patrullar juntos otra vez?—

Hermione fingió impresión y se hizo la ofendida —Dios, Malfoy. ¿Crees que yo le pediría a Dumbledore estar contigo? No seas idiota.— Mintió.

—Como digas. Terminemos luego con esto— No podía pasar un minuto más de lo obligado con Granger, tenía que mantener su compostura. Seguir mostrando la máscara de superioridad y asco. Sabía el destino que tenía ella, pero recordaba la amenaza de su tía, y ya que no podía cambiar las cosas, prefería asesinarla el, para así asegurarse de que no sufriera más de lo necesario.

—Oye, Malfoy.— Lo paró en seco, poniendo sus manos en el hombro del chico.

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó, con mirada asqueada.

—En serio necesito que hagamos una tregua, al menos cuando hagamos las rondas— Le rogó.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo con ello?— Dijo evitando su mirada.

— Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Pero creo que sería bueno que comenzáramos a actuar como gente civilizada al menos por una vez.— Le extendió la mano.

Draco dudó. Si bien es cierto la sugerencia de Granger lo desarmaba, sentía curiosidad por cómo serían las cosas.— Nadie puede saber de esto, sangresucia— Le apretó la mano en señal de paz. En el instante en que sus dedos se rozaron, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica y se miraron sorprendidos. Mas ninguno dijo algo.

—Creo que deberíamos partir evitando los sobrenombres insultantes.— Comentó.

—Está bien, Sangres..—Hermione lo miró con reprobación— Granger. Ahora, ¿Podemos continuar con la ronda?—

— Como quieras, Malfoy.—

Los minutos pasaron lento, Hermione no sabía cómo diablos se acercaría a él.

—Y dime, _Granger._ ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?— La sorprendió repentinamente.

—Ehm, nada. Sólo que decidí cómo sería dedicarle un poco de tiempo.— Se sonrojó.

—Te sienta bien— Al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras, se maldijo internamente.

—Gracias, Malfoy—

En otra parte del castillo, Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson hacían ronda también. Caminaban juntos, muy cerca. Casi rozándose. Sin embargo, no parecía molestarle.

—Y dime, Pans. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu pseudo novio?— Inquirió un poco molesto.

Con cada ronda, más le molestaba que una chica como ella tuviera que terminar con semejante estúpido.

—No me hagas reír. Es como si yo te preguntara ¿Cómo vas con Granger?— Respondió con malicia.

—Touché— Sonrió.

De pronto, él se detuvo. Pansy al sentir que no la seguía, se dio vuelta para ver qué ocurria.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron?— Se acercó.

—¿No te has preguntado por qué tenemos tanta mala suerte?—

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó.

—A Draco y tú, y Hermione y yo.— dijo con pesar.

—Hey, no es que sea el fin del mundo tampoco. Al menos tu no tienes que amarrarte a ella de por vida. Tienes la oportunidad de _elegir._ — Trató de animarlo.

Ron se enojó. —Escucha, Pansy. No permitiré que eso te pase. Eres una de las chicas más fenomenales que conozco, y ciertamente me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes. Sé que mi apellido no tiene buena fama dentro del mundo mágico, y quizás te hagan problemas por el hecho de que seamos amigos. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por que no te cases con alguien que no te ama. Mereces a alguien mejor— Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Nadie me había dicho jamás palabras tan sinceras, gracias Ron— Ella lo abrazó, con cariño sincero. Sabía que ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado la había querido realmente, es decir, Blaise había sido un idiota que prefirió a Daphne Greengrass y Draco, bueno, no había mucho qué explicar. Por primera vez, se sentía realmente especial.

—No agradezcas— Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.—Creo que la ronda ya terminó. ¿Nos vemos mañana, Pans?—

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Ron.— Se despidió con la mano.

—Nos vemos— El se marchó sin esperar más.

Pansy estaba confundida. Por una parte, estaba el hecho de que era un WEASLEY, que según su padre, estaban al mismo nivel de los sangre sucia. Pero por Merlín, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué esperaba cada día más ansiosa la hora de las patrullas? Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser. Lentamente, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

Por otro lado, Ron estaba feliz. Pansy era hermosa, inteligente, amable cuando se lo proponía y a pesar de lo que dijeran muchos, era una bruja con poderes excepcionales. Se preguntaba cuándo comenzó a encontrarla atractiva. ¿Fue en las rondas de prefectos? ¿O antes? No importaba. Aún así, no quería precipitarse a nada. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban sólo un tiempo conociéndose. Pero no podía negar, que cada vez gustaba más de Pansy y menos de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ginny la estaba esperando sentada cerca de la chimenea. Apenas la vio, la chica pelirroja saltó hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y la arrastró al sillón más apartado.

—Ahora sí, Hermione Jane Granger, me contarás todo. Y no podrás escaparte— Le amenazó.

—No hay nada que contar, Ginny.— Hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a acostarse.

—Oh, no.— La tomó del brazo y la volvió a sentar. Hermione gruñó por lo bajo.

—Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? Tienes que prometerme, que no le dirás absolutamente a nadie, ni a Ron, Harry ni a nadie.— Le solicitó.

—Promesa, ahora habla—

—Me arreglé porque necesito acercarme a Malfoy— Confesó con timidez, hablando muy bajo.

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato, al principio, parecía horrorizada, pero luego una risa nerviosa la atacó. —¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?— Repitió

—Si, Ginny. ¿Qué otro Malfoy conoces?— Dijo con molestia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por eso no quisiste intentarlo con Fred?— Preguntó, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado tan alto, puesto que justo estaba él pasando cerca de ellas. Sin embargo, no hizo más que mirarlas y sonreirles a modo de saludo, luego desapareció.

—No, no me gusta. Pero lamentablemente es algo que debo hacer— Inquirió incómoda.

—¿Y porqué? ¿Es una misión para la Orden?— insistió.

No le quería contar sobre la misión de Malfoy puesto que sabía que correría a contarle a Dumbledore o a Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Sí, y como tal es secreta y no puedo contarte más. Quizás luego. Ahora por favor, quiero ir a dormir. ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?— Rodó los ojos y bostezó.

—No, no me has dicho cómo te fue. ¿Malfoy dijo algo de tu nuevo look?— Se acomodó en el sillón.

—Hm..-pensó- No me fue ni bien, ni mal. Sí notó mi cambio, dijo que me veía bien— Finalizó.

—Es un gran avance, Herms. Tendremos que trabajar más duro entonces para que te note. Déjamelo a mi.— Se comprometió.— Ahora puedes ir a dormir, no te molesto más. Buenas noches— Le sonrió satisfecha.

—Gracias Ginny.— le hizo un gesto con la mano, a pesar de que tenía mucho sueño, no quería acostarse. ¿Cómo diablos lo haría para acercarse a Malfoy? Sería una noche más de insomnio.

Ya en su habitación, Draco estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la sabelotodo insufrible? No podía creerlo, es decir, sabía que algo tenía que la hacía medianamente atractiva, pero hoy se veía como nunca antes. Demonios, su vida era una real mierda. No amaba a Granger, tampoco estaba enamorado ni mucho menos. Pero sin duda algo la atraía a ella. Maldita sangre sucia, ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan perfecta en todo? ¿Porqué tuvo que aparecer y desmoronar de a poco todas sus creencias? Sus padres siempre le habían hecho creer que los sangre sucia apestaban, que su sangre era vomitiva, que eran necios y no servían para algo. Pero a medida que fue conociendo a Granger, se dio cuenta que no apestaba en absoluto. Es más, casi le gustaba ese olor a canela que siempre tenía. No era un perfume, era algo así como su olor natural. Supo desde el primer momento, que era una bruja excepcional. Eso lo irritó siempre. El, un sangre pura. un Malfoy, se veía opacado por una sangre sucia. Irritado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. Theo se despertó, se frotó los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?— Preguntó somnoliento.

—No es nada, Theo. Lo siento si te desperté.— Dijo sin sinceridad. En realidad estaba molesto, Granger lo había desarmado completamente con su plan de hacer una tregua. Aparte, estaba también el asunto de que se había arreglado. Pero ¿Para quién? Esa pregunta lo enfureció aún más.

—Te ves algo enojado.— ¿Cómo te fue en las patrullas con Granger?— preguntó curioso.

—¿Cómo me podría ir? No sé qué pretendes oír, Theo. Pero definitivamente no será un "me fue grandioso".— contestó fastidiado.

—Hey, no la agarres conmigo. No es mi culpa que al chiflado de Dumbledore se le haya ocurrido tal idea.— Mintió.

— Lo sé. Esto me está matando, Theo. Necesito estar lejos de la sabelotodo, pero parece que todo me juega en contra. Por Merlín, incluso estaba decidido a hacerle la ronda imposible. Pero llegó y estaba arreglada, con el pelo decente. ¿Puedes creer eso? Y además de todo, me propuso hacer una tregua. Lo peor, es que fue agradable. Vaya vida de mierda que me tocó. ¿Porqué tiene que ser precisamente _ella?_ — Preguntó.

— Vaya, colega. Realmente estás jodido. ¿Existe alguna forma en la que te ayude?— Le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

— Sólo si puedes retroceder el tiempo y hacer que el imbécil de mi padre no se una jamás al señor Oscuro.— Se rindió.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Draco.—

—Bueno, entonces no puedes hacer algo para ayudarme. Estoy jodido por el lado que se le mire.—

Theo meditó un segundo.— No te sulfures, por favor. Pero no has pensado que quizás haya un plan B? Es decir, es inminente que algún día el Señor Tenebroso y Potter tendrán su batalla y esa mierda profética, ¿No podrías tan sólo aplazarlo? —

— Es obvio que San Potty jamás le ganará al Señor Oscuro, Theo. Esa historia de que el bien siempre prevalece son solo basuras.—

— No lo veo tan así, pero bueno. Quizás deberías pensarlo. Me volveré a dormir— Dicho esto se acostó y durmió inmediatamente.

Prefería dormir, ya ha había tenido suficiente por un día, o mejor dicho, quizás para toda una vida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún dormía, Blaise Zabinni lo despertó de un movimiento brusco.

— Draco, despierta. Necesitamos hablar _ahora._ — Enfatizó.

Draco se movió en la cama, maldita sea. Cómo odiaba que lo despertaran.

— ¿Puede ser más tarde? Estoy tratando de _descansar_.— Enfatizó el también.

— No, no puede ser más tarde. Recibí una carta de Bellatrix, un encargo de Voldemort.— Dijo con preocupación.

Draco pegó un salto. Por Merlín, esto no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Por qué habían encomendado esto a Blaise y no a Theo? — Espérame, ya me levanto. Juntémonos en la torre de astronomía en diez minutos, no habrá nadie allí a esta hora.—

Blaise fue al lugar acordado. Draco tomó una ducha y se vistió malhumorado. Parecía que toda su vida iba en picada. Pero claro, el destino era un maldito enfermo y quería hundirlo _aún_ más. Ya en la torre de astronomía, vio que Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo. Si bien es cierto se podría decir que Draco y él eran amigos, era más que nada una etiqueta por conveniencia, puesto que no compartían nada más que las misiones encomendadas por el Señor Oscuro.

— Ya estoy acá. ¿Qué es tan urgente?— Le urgió.

— Pues anoche recibí una carta, como ya te dije, y bueno. Creo que no vas muy bien en tu misión, Draco. Por eso me solicitaron a mi que te diera una idea, que creo que no podrás negar, más que solicitar, de hecho. Tengo que convencerte.— explicó.

— Bien, dilo pronto.— Replicó aburrido.

— Entre tú y yo, sabemos que el Señor Oscuro es un desquiciado, pero se potencia aún más con tu tía Bellatrix. Pondría mis manos al fuego porque lo que te diré a continuación fue idea de ella. Tú bellísima tía sugirió que tu misión sería más interesante, si te acercas a la sagresucia, pretendiendo amistad. Entonces, cuando el día final para ella llegue, sufrirá el doble. ¿Qué te parece?— Sonrió.

Draco se tensó. Esto era peor de lo que esperaba.

— Están locos de atar. Ni en miles de años me acercaría a esa mugrosa sabelotodo.— Replicó.

— Bueno, tendrás que acatar las nuevas órdenes, mi amigo.— Finalizó.

— Como digas, gracias por la información.— Dijo con desgano. Por un momento, pensó en engañarlos. Pero sabía que Blaise era más devoto al señor oscuro que a él. Era esa la razón por la cual no le encomendaron esa pequeña misión a Theo, puesto que el podía mentir para su beneficio. Pero Blaise no lo haría. Esa maldita Bellatrix, la muy perra quería acorralarlo. No tenía escapatoria. Tendría que acercarse a Granger, puesto que estaba seguro que a Blaise Zabinni le pedirán "actualizaciones" de su propia misión: en otras palabras, encargarse de la destrucción de Draco Malfoy.


	9. Filtro de Amor y Suerte Líquida

Capítulo 8: Filtro de Amor y Suerte líquida.

Ya estaban en la segunda semana de febrero, y al fin el viernes había llegado, más rápido de lo esperado. Todos estaban ansiosos por la nueva salida a Hogsmeade. Aunque a los prefectos les había tocado supervisar las autorizaciones de los alumnos más pequeños para poder ir. Obviamente, serían las mismas parejas de las rondas nocturnas.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. Su plan estaba fracasando rotundamente. Se le acababa el tiempo, tenía que poner el brazalete en la muñeca de Draco antes de que finalizara el año, sino sería su perdición. Algunas noches tenía pesadillas, de que estando en su casa con sus padres, llegaba Malfoy con un séquito de Mortífagos. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba una solución pronto.

Hoy tocaba pociones, y por fin sabría a qué olería su Amortentia y si se ganaría la poción Felix Felicis. Estaba ansiosa, tenía que ganarla. Así todo sería más fácil.

—Como sabrán, hoy anunciaré al ganador de la poción Felix Felicis. Primero que todo, el Director pensó que sería lúdico que algunos de ustedes compartieran su experiencia con su propia poción de Amortentia.— Con un ligero movimiento de varita, a cada estudiante le apareció un frasco en su pupitre. Algunas pociones tenían un color nacarado, otras rosado intenso, y la de Neville era rosa pastel.

—Dígame, Potter. ¿A qué huele su poción?— Preguntó mordaz.

Harry inhaló el olor de su Amortentia.—Huele a chocolate y flores— Admitió.

—¿Y el suyo, Longbottom?— Preguntó con malicia.

Neville se sonrojó, humillado.—A nada, profesor. Mi poción no tiene ningún olor.— Admitió.

—Eso es por que no le añadió la cantidad correcta de Hinojo, Longbottom. Veamos...Señorita Granger, ¿A qué huele la suya?— Inquirió.

Hermione no sabía dónde había olido un aroma en específico.—Huele a pergamino nuevo, a menta y también un toque cítrico...¿Limón, quizás?— Dijo confundida.

—Interesante...Señor Nott, dígame usted ahora.— Continuó el Pofesor Snape.

—La mía huele a sándalo, con un toque de jazmín.— Dijo, sabía quién olía así a la perfección.

—Y por último, quisiera saber a qué huele su Amortentia, joven Malfoy. Luego de esto, anunciaré al ganador.— Dijo con aburrimiento. Estimaba mucho a Dumbledore, pero a veces no entendía el porqué de sus actos.

—Hmm...— Draco palideció. Diablos, olía a Granger.— Huele a césped recién cortado, y a pastel de calabaza— Mintió. En realidad olía a canela y a libros recién comprados. Pero eso, era algo que jamás admitiría.

—Bien. Debo decir que según el Director, la mayoría de las pociones estuvieron bien preparadas, a excepción de algunos -miró a Neville- Sin embargo, sólo dos alumnos destacaron por sobre los demás. Por lo cual, se decidió premiar a ambos. Señorita Granger, Joven Malfoy.— Les hizo una seña para que se acercaran a su escritorio.

Hermione gritó de felicidad por dentro. Theo sonrió, sabía para qué lo usaría Granger, al fin y al cabo ya habían hablado de eso. Draco se sorprendió, no es que le hubiese puesto empeño. Ambos se pararon de sus asientos, en busca de los frascos.

—Úsenlas bien, no está permitido utilizarla antes de algún exámen o torneo de Quidditch.— Explicó Severus.

—Está bien, profesor.— Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Ahora pueden retirarse, debo atender asuntos más importantes. Para la próxima clase, escribirán un pergamino sobre la poción Veritaserum, cuya preparación será considerada como examen final.— Los despachó.

Hermione no podía recordar dónde había olido los aromas de la amortentia, estaba segura que los había sentido hace poco tiempo…¿Pero dónde?

—Granger, ¿Podemos hablar?— Le dijo Draco, asegurándose de que Blaise escuchara.

A hermione le tomó por sorpresa.—Sí, claro. Voy enseguida— Harry y Ron escucharon, y se acercaron protectoramente a ella.

—No vayas, Herms.— Ordenó Ron.

A Draco le hirvió la sangre. —¿Eres su perro guardián, comadreja?— Inquirió con malicia.

Ron no contestó.—Déjame sola, Ron. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.—

Ambos quedaron perplejos. ¿Hermione aceptaba una conversación de Malfoy? El mundo estaba cada más loco.

—Claro, Herms. Recuerda que hoy nos reuniremos ya-sabes-dónde para planear ya-sabes-qué— Dijo Harry.

—San Potty y sus misterios— Se burló Malfoy.

Harry lo miró con odio. Hermione se apresuró a decir — Vamos, Malfoy. Tengo que comenzar este trabajo, así que no puedo tardarme tanto.— Draco dio media vuelta, no sin antes sonreírles triunfantes a los imbéciles de cara-rajada y la comadreja.

Caminaron en silencio, sin mirarse. —¿Te parece bien si vamos a los jardines?— Sugirió él.

—Ah, sí. Claro, como digas.— Dijo sin expresión ella.

Cuando llegaron, no se sentaron. Sólo se detuvieron y se miraron por unos segundos.

 _Click._ Hermione reconoció el aroma de su Amortentia. ¿Venía de Malfoy? Casi se desmaya, palideciendo de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien, Granger?— Dijo tratando de parecer despreocupado.

—Si, no te preocupes. Dime, ¿De qué necesitas conversar, Malfoy?— Intentó desviar el tema.

—Quiero que hagamos las paces, Granger. No te pido amistad. En realidad lo digo puesto que cuando sugeriste lo de la tregua, no lo había tomado en serio. ¿Estaría bien si intentamos ser amigos? Algo así como empezar de cero.— Vio por el rabillo del ojo, y a lo lejos se encontraba Blaise, observándolos.

—Pues claro, eso te había propuesto yo, Malfoy. En realidad fue mi idea— Dijo ella.

—Está bien, como digas. ¿Qué te parece, comenzar de nuevo?— Intentó no sonar tan emocionado sobre la idea.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó asombrada.

—Tal como suena, mi nombre es Draco Abraxas Malfoy, provengo de un linaje estrictamente elitista, conformado sólo por sangrepura. Pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin y soy el mejor buscador que ha tenido Hogwarts.— Sonrió.

Hermione quedó impactada. Jamás había visto sonreír tan sinceramente a Malfoy.

—Bien, Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, mis padres son muggles, dudo que algún ancestro mío haya tenido alguna sangre de gota mágica. Estoy en la casa de Gryffindor...— Draco la interrumpió.—Está bien, eso no era necesario.— Dijo

—No fue mi idea, Malfoy.—

—¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a Hogsmeade juntos?— Preguntó.

—¿Tú y yo?—

—Si quieres puedo invitar a Theo.— Dijo malhumorado.

Hermione vaciló. —No, está bien. Nos juntamos mañana a las 11.— Concretó.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Granger.— Se despidió y desapareció tan rápido como pudo.

Mañana sería un día extremadamente raro.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, con sentimientos encontrados.

 _'Eso salió mejor de lo esperado'_ Pensó Malfoy.

 _'Me pregunto qué bicho le picó a Malfoy, en todo caso, será todo más fácil de este modo.'_

Y así durmieron, esperando la junta. Ambos saldrían beneficiados, lo que ninguno sabía, es que a veces el destino es capricho, y tienes sus propios planes.

Disculpen por el capítulo corto, luego se vendrán más largos. Ya estamos entrando en la historia en si. Necesitaba explicar todo lo anterior para poder comenzar realmente. Quedan aún muchísimos capítulos, puesto que quiero que la historia principal y sus escenarios más importantes transcurran cuando el trío dorado esté buscando los horrocruxes. Espero no se aburran aún! Les prometo que habrán muchas sorpresas. :)


	10. La cita en Hogsmeade

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría contestar a los hermosos reviews que me han dejado, y que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia.

 **Ali1k:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me alegran mucho y me llenan el corazón! Prometo, aquí y ahora, que continuaré hasta que termine esta historia. Nos leemos!

 **Alice1420:** Si, es que en realidad tengo avanzado el fic, por eso he decidido subir a menudo, para autopresionarme a seguir escribiendo. Jajajaj Y bueno, siempre dije que cuando hiciera un fic, Ron sería un imbécil, porque lo odio. Nos leemos!

 **Hadramine:** Graaaaacias! Tus deseo son órdenes para mi :)

 **Sonrais777:** Y no sabes naaada lo que se viene ahoraa! PD: No entendí eso de "sopas"? Quizás en mi país no se usa ese "modismo" :( jajaja

 **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy:** Muchas muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, está diseñada con el 100% de mi cariño para ustedes !

 **Gabs Frape:** Tus deseo son órdenes para mi :* subiré siempre muy seguido, al menos los primeros veinte capítulos para que queden con sabor a poco y me acompañen en el final muajajaj

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño,

NatBlack.-

Capítulo 9: La cita en Hogsmeade.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Malfoy casi no pudo dormir. Cada día se sorprendía más de cómo poco a poco su vida se iba a la mierda. Era de esperarse, de todos modos. Cientos de generaciones de Malfoys haciendo lo que se les viniera en gana, suponía que él tenía que pagar por todas la fechorías de sus antepasados, por lo mismo estaba destinado a la desgracia. Media hora más tarde, se rindió. Decidió ir al baño de prefectos a darse un baño relajante, lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Se encaminó, pero cuando llegó notó que alguien llegaba. Se dio inmediatamente cuenta de quién era. El olor a Canela era más fuerte que nunca.

Se congeló. ¿Debería espiar?

 _'Hijo, un caballero jamás espiaria a una dama.'_ La voz de su madre martilló su cabeza. Al demonio, haría lo que _quería_ hacer y no lo que debía. Rápidamente, de lanzó un hechizo desilusionador y entró.

Ahí estaba, Hermione Granger despojándose de sus ropas para darse un baño. Quizás le había pasado lo mismo que a él. Estaba de espaldas y pudo apreciarla en su desnudez. Se heló por completo. Jamás había visto a Granger de esa manera, es decir, siempre usaba ropas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, por lo que sus curvas no las lucía. No se podía mover, de pronto su masculinidad comenzó a despertar. 'Maldito seas, es sólo su espalda' se maldijo. Aún no había bajado la mirada, y se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes. El trasero de Granger era perfecto, aunque no fuera grande, era de proporciones completamente idóneas al tamaño de su cuerpo. Tenía unas piernas largas y bien formadas. Quiso acercarse un poco más, solo por curiosidad. Notó que en su espalda, a la altura de los hombros, incontables pecas bañaban su piel. Estaba ensimismado. De pronto, Hermione se volteó. Y sin saberlo, quedó a pocos centímetros de él. Ella pestañeó sorprendida, y en voz baja comentó.

—Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca. Primero siento el olor de Malfoy en la estúpida Amortentia, y ahora aquí. Vine para relajarme y ni aquí puedo. Maldito seas, Malfoy — despotricó.

¿Había escuchado bien? Draco la miró perplejo. En primera instancia, por sus palabras. ¿Era su aroma la de la poción? Y luego, por qué pudo contemplar a Hermione desnuda de pies a cabeza. Draco había estado con muchas chicas, pero la belleza de ella era distinta. Había algo rayando en lo angelical. Sus curvas eran del tamaño preciso, su abdomen plano y sus pechos bien firmes y formados. Sus pezones eran rosa claro, estaba tan extasiado como excitado. La chica se metió a la bañera, relajando cada uno de sus músculos.

Draco la observó lo más que pudo, pero llegado un momento, tuvo que retirarse. Era tal la erección que llegaba a doler. Tenía tres opciones, buscar a Pansy, quien después lo incriminaría por abandonarla luego del sexo, buscar a alguna de sus conquistas previas pero era muy temprano, o autosatisfacerse. Optó por la última. Corrió a la ducha de su habitación. Demonios, Granger tenía bien oculto su cuerpo. Siempre había hecho creer a todos -le importaba una mierda si era intencional o no- que era una mojigata y falta de desarrollo corporal. Se paralizó al pensar que quizás había sido el primer hombre en verla desnuda.

Ya en la ducha, hizo lo suyo. Se baño y pasó al gran comedor a desayunar algo rápido.

Al entrar, miró involuntariamente a la mesa de los leones y ahí estaba ella. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había visto. De pronto, cruzaron miradas. Hermione le sonrió nerviosa, y él dedicó una sonrisa educada.

A las 10.45 se encaminó al punto de encuentro, esperando impaciente. Cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada, llegó ella.

—Buenos días, Malfoy— Le saludó.

—Buenas, Granger. ¿Cómo dormiste?— Preguntó.

—No muy bien, la verdad. Dormí poco — confesó.—¿Y tú?—

—Igual que tú.—

No dijeron nada por unos segundos. Hermione observó detenidamente a Malfoy, mientras el fingía ver el paisaje.

—Hace mucho tiempo quiero ir a una tienda e Hogsmeade, ¿me acompañas?— Dijo ella en voz baja, tímida.

—¿A cuál tienda?— Inquirió él con curiosidad.

—A la Casa de Las Plumas— Se sonrojó.

—Está bien, después podríamos ir a Honeydukes y finalizar el día en las Tres Escobas, ¿Te parece?— Sugirió.

—Me parece excelente.— Dijo con alegría.

Ya en Hogsmeade, se dirigieron a Las Tres Plumas. Entraron, y Hermione parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, estaba vuelta loca con tanta variedad. Por supuesto las quería todas. Miró una en específico, con tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te gusta esa pluma?— Preguntó él.

—Sí..había juntado dinero para comprarla el año pasado, pero el simio de Ronald la rompió...—

Draco observó la pluma, era una pluma negra y dorada.

—¿Y por qué no te la compras, Granger?— le dijo con enfado.

—No es cara, pero actualmente debo juntar dinero para otras cosas más importantes— Confesó angustiada.

Draco no dijo nada, estuvieron unos minutos más, y Hermione lo instó a seguir con su panorama. Él se excusó, diciendo que compraría una pluma para su madre, así que lo esperó afuera.

—¿Cuál le compraste?— Dijo con curiosidad.

—No te diré, es para ella.— Replicó.

Luego de esto, se entretuvieron un rato en Honeydukes. Hermione decidió comprar grajeas de todos los sabores, invitándolo más tarde a sentarse a un banquito.

—Toma una, y el que no haga morisquetas si le sale un sabor asqueroso, gana— Le sonrió.

Draco la miró extrañado. Pero ver la emoción de la chica lo hizo ceder. Rápidamente, abrió la caja, tomó uno y lo comió. Sonrió aliviado.

—Canela— Confesó. Maldito destino

Hermione hizo lo mismo, tragó uno y muy serena dijo

—Jabón— Por dentro estaba por vomitar, claro. Pero no perdería ante Malfoy.

Jugaron por mucho rato, al final, Draco perdió, cuando arrugó toda la cara al ingerir una gragea de huevo podrido. Hermione estalló en risas.

—Oye, sólo te dejé ganar— Mintió.

—Sí, claro— Dijo, ya llorando de la risa. Draco jamás la había visto reír con tanta sinceridad.

—¿Vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla, entonces?—

La chica accedió. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una ventana, mientras Draco ordenaba, ella miraba a través de la ventana, extasiada.

—¿Qué miras?— La interrumpió.

—Me encanta observar a través de las ventanas, es como si viera una película.— Admitió

—¿ _Peliqué?_ — Preguntó confundido.

—Cosas de muggles—

Draco arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado. A veces se le olvidaba la procedencia de la chica. Hermione se percató del disgusto de Malfoy y cambió el tema.

—Y bueno, ¿deberíamos hacer un salud?—

—¿Porqué deberíamos?— Dijo aún un poco cortante.

—No sé, podría ser por que por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, estamos siendo civilizados, y porque realmente la estoy pasando muy bien— Se avergonzó.

—¿En serio?—

—Si, ¿tú no?— temía que la respuesta fuera un no.

Draco meditó, por un momento, quería volver a ser el mismo cabrón, para que se alejara. Pero no quería mentirle, además se acordó de Zabinni.

—Sí, la he pasado bien— No dijo más.

—Entonces, ¿salud?—

Ambos chocaron sus vasos, y bebieron. Conversaron de cosas triviales, de la escuela, sus amigos, profesores. De pronto, Draco sacó un paquete de su túnica.

—Toma, esto es para tí.— Se lo entregó.

Hermione lo abrió, dentro, estaba la pluma que le había dicho que quería. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—No puedo aceptar esto, Malfoy.—

—¿Por qué no? Para mí, eso es como gastar un Knut.—

—Eres muy humilde, ¿eh?—

—Claro, por qué negar todas las virtudes. Soy guapo, rico, la envidia de todos en Hogwarts y el suspiro de todas.—

—Lamento bajarte de la nube, pero no me haces suspirar, Malfoy.— Le reclamó.—En todo caso, muchísimas gracias por la pluma, realmente quería otra.— Sin pensarlo, se paró y abrazó a Malfoy. Estaba acostumbrada a abrazar a su amigos cuando le hacían un presente.

Él se paralizó. No respondió el abrazo, lo cual incomodó y advirtió a Hermione.

—Lo siento, no pensé lo que hacía...yo, disculpa en serio— miró al suelo.

—No tienes que disculparte, sólo me tomó por sorpresa.— Dijo intentando fingir indiferencia, puesto que había sentido ese chispazo eléctrico otra vez.

—Jamás hubiese pensado que la pasaría tan bien contigo, Malfoy. Muchísimas gracias, por todo. Pero por sobretodo, por dejar al menos por esta vez, tus prejuicios sobre mi sangre de lado.— Se sinceró.

—Creo que nos deberíamos ir, se hace tarde y tengo hambre— Evitó el tema.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al castillo. Se detuvieron, y quedaron de frente.

—Nos vemos, Granger— Se despidió.

—Hasta luego, Malfoy— se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su torre.

Draco observó cómo caminaba. Había sido un día extraño, realmente se había divertido como no lo hacía hace años. Detrás de él, apareció Blaise.

—Me gusta ver cómo obedeces al Señor Oscuro, Draco— Le sonrió con malicia.

—Cállate, Blaise. Déjame en paz.— Lo dejó hablando solo y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común, estaban Harry y Ron sentados, impacientes.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Le dijo Ron enojado.

—En Hogsmeade, Ron.—

—¿Te olvidaste de nuestra reunión, acaso?— Dijo Harry malhumorado.

Sí, lo había olvidado. —Disculpen, chicos, se me pasó la hora y realmente lo olvidé.— Se excusó.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada. —Bueno, mañana no tenemos clases así que aún podemos hacerla. Le pedí a Neville y a Seamus que nos dejaran nuestra habitación a solas un rato.— Los chicos se encaminaron hacia allá. Ella los siguió.

Ya sentados, Harry comenzó

—Chicos, les quiero repetir, no es necesario que vengan. Dumbledore me pidió a mi esta misión...—

—Y nosotros te hemos dicho un millón de veces que te acompañaremos, estaremos contigo hasta el final en esto— Le interrumpió la chica. Ron asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

—Está bien, entonces. Estamos de acuerdo con que iremos a buscar los horrocruxes en vez de asistir al último año. Ya hablé con Dumbledore, para que una vez terminado todo esto, podamos finalizar nuestros estudios —Hermione se emocionó— Es lo menos que puedo hacer. De acuerdo al profesor, Voldemort creó siete horrocruxes, y ya nos deshicimos del diario y Dumbledore se deshizo del anillo. Entonces, nos quedarían cinco.—

—¿Podríamos estar presentes en la boda de mi hermano y Fleur?— Rogó Ron.

—Claro, partiremos unos días luego de eso. Hasta entonces, tenemos que tener todo lo necesario, podríamos preparar algunas pociones que nos serían útiles.—

—Podríamos también hacer un hechizo de extensión indetectables en nuestras mochilas. Llevaré unos libros que nos podrían servir— Comentó Hermione.

Ron rodó los ojos, pero se quedó en silencio.

—Gracias, chicos. Espero todo salga bien, para que esta maldita guerra termine.— Manifestó Harry.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaremos solo en esto, Harry.— Ron le dio unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro—

Repentinamente, una lechuza picoteó la ventana. Hermione la reconoció como el ave de Theo. Rápidamente, la dejó pasar. Sacó la nota de la pata del pájaro y leyó en voz baja.

" _Hace tiempo no nos juntamos, ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en la biblioteca?_

 _En una hora, si puedes. De todos modos si no vas, estoy acá. Así que no te preocupes si surge un imprevisto._

 _T.N"_

La chica sonrió, extrañaba a Theo. —Chicos, debo irme.— Expresó nerviosa.

—¿De quién es la nota?— Dijo Ron malhumorado.

—De Theo— replicó.

Ron se sintió aliviado. —¿Fuiste con él a Hogsmeade?— Continuó.

—No, Ron. No fui con el. Y no te diré con quién estuve y si tratas de averiguarlo, te tiraré el mismo hechizo traga caracoles que alguna vez te falló a ti— Le amenazó. El chico palideció.

Se despidió de Harry y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Realmente necesitaba desconectar un rato de todo, y Theo era la persona que más le ayudaba a lograrlo.

Cuando llegó, fue directamente a su mesa favorita, donde sabía que estaría él.

—Hola, Theo. ¿Cómo estás?— Le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Hermione. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?— Guiñó el ojo.

¿Cómo se había enterado? Claro, Malfoy. Era obvio.

—Pues bien.— Se limitó a decir.

—¿Sólo "bien"? Vamos, Herms. No me tomes por estúpido.— Le increpó, fingiendo molestia.

Finalmente, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido más temprano. Theo escuchaba con atención. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Draco? La verdad sólo se enteró porque los vio salir juntos hacia Hogsmeade.

—Guau, eso sí que es para sorprenderse— Se sinceró Theo— Así como van, quizás hasta vayan al baile de graduación juntos—Sugirió—

A la chica se le ensombreció la mirada.

—No asistiré el próximo año a Hogwarts, Theo.— Confesó.


	11. Preparándose

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño,

NatBlack.-

 **Capítulo 10: Preparándose.**

—¿Cómo dijiste?— Dijo Theo impactado.

—Como oyes, el no cursaré el último año. Al menos, no por ahora.—

—¿Y a qué se debe?—

—No puedo contarte...no quiero ser prejuiciosa, pero sé que en estricto rigor estás del lado de Voldemort, y no me refiero a que le contarás, pero quizás en algún momento, si sabe de que somos amigos, te torture para sonsacar información. Lo único que debes saber, es que estaré en una misión muy importante.—

—Entiendo, pero ¿No es muy arriesgado?— Añadió Theo. Realmente le preocupaba Hermione. Era algo casi nuevo en él, puesto que siempre había sido un chico solitario. Pero con ella se sentía bien, sabía que podía ser él mismo, y hablar como realmente se sentía, no como los demás esperaban.

—La verdad es que sí, Theo— admitió.— Es muy probable de hecho, que haya complicaciones. Pero no me importa, por que sé que es para un bien mayor.— Finalizó.

—¿Cuándo te irías, entonces?—

—Luego de la boda del hermano de Ron— respondió.

Theo quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Sabía que Hermione arriesgaría su vida en todo momento. Y que él estaría en el bando enemigo.

—Creo que en momentos así, debemos agradecer de que vayas a tener a Draco a tu lado. ¿Ya has pensado en cómo ponerle el brazalete?—

—Sí, Felix me ayudará.— Replicó con una sonrisa.

—¿La poción que te dio Snape?—

—Sí, la misma. Necesito ser muy afortunada en ese momento. ¿No crees?—

—Eres muy lista, Hermione. Espero sinceramente que todo salga bien. Recuerda que en cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte, sólo tienes que decirlo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. El director me citó para ver unos asuntos.— Se excusó.

—Tranquilo, Theo. Gracias por hacerte el tiempo para mi. ¿Nos vemos en clases el Lunes?—

—Claro, ahí te veo.— Dijo y se marchó.

Hermione se dispuso a leer un poco, para relajarse. Estaba leyendo de nuevo Historia de Hogwarts, su libro favorito. De pronto, una voz la interrumpió en su lectura.

—Hola, Hermione, mucho tiempo sin verte—

—¡Luna! Demasiado tiempo, diría yo. ¿Qué andas haciendo?— Preguntó, invitándole a sentarse.

—Estoy buscando mis pertenencias, me las volvieron a ocultar. ¿Has visto mis zapatos?—

—No Luna, lo siento. Pero si quieres te ayudo a buscar, así charlamos un rato.— Le propuso.

—Eres una buena amiga, Hermione. Podríamos empezar a buscar en los pasillos.— Sugirió.

Hermione guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se encaminaron hacia la búsqueda.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy con Malfoy?— Preguntó.

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Es que acaso todo el maldito mundo sabía?

—¿Cómo supiste, Luna?—

—Estaba en la Honeydukes, te saludé pero al parecer no me escuchaste— Replicó.

—Lo siento, Luna. Lo pasé muy bien, es algo inesperado, pero con Malfoy decidimos intentar ser algo así como amigos—

—Me alegro mucho, ya era hora.—

—¿A qué te refieres, Luna?—

—A nada, no te preocupes. A veces divago y no me doy cuenta que hablo en voz alta.— Se disculpó.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que pudiesen encontrar todo lo que le habían escondido a Luna. Hermione había quedado exhausta, por lo que decidió ir a recostarse un rato. De pronto, una lechuza -la reconoció como la de Malfoy- picoteó la ventana. La dejó entrar y le dió un snack de lechuza. Abrió la nota con impaciencia.

" _(No tan) Estimada Granger,_

 _Dado que San Valentín se acerca, sumado a nuestra especie de tregua, he pensado que sería buena idea que lo pases conmigo. Tengo que aclarar si, para tu desgracia, que sólo será como amigos. Lamento decepcionarte. Espero tu respuesta, aunque no hoy. Tienes hasta pasado mañana, en la patrulla diaria._

 _No tuyo,_

 _D.M"_

La chica no pudo evitar una carcajada, tenía que reconocer que el sarcasmo de Malfoy era genial. Eso sin duda la favorecía enormemente. Quizás, ni siquiera fuera necesario usar a Felix. Igual le quedaban algunos meses, tenía hasta julio para poder hacerlo, por lo que se relajó. Estaba próxima a un exámen de Encantamientos, donde tendría que convertir un poco de vinagre, en vino. Así que decidió ir a pedirle un poco a Dobby para practicar.

Se encaminó hasta la cocina, donde muchos elfos al mirarla, le hicieron reverencias tan exageradas que algunos elfos les chocaba la nariz en el piso. Hermione estaba indignada, sólo Dobby estaba con ropa un poco decente, los demás continuaban vistiendo harapos. Sin embargo, ya había desistido un poco con los elfos de Hogwarts, cada vez que intentaba hablar de sus derechos, huían espantados. Por momentos, le bajaban las ideas libertarias y P.E.D.D.O volvía a la acción, pero al ver nulo apoyo, desistía.

— ¡Ama Hermione! — gritó Dobby con entusiasmo.

— Hola, Dobby. Te he dicho que no es necesario que me digas ama. Eres un elfo libre.—

— Sí, Dobby es un elfo libre. ¡Por eso puede llamar a la mejor amiga de su amo Harry Potter ama también! — exclamó el elfo.

— Está bien, Dobby. — No había reparado en Winky, quien se negaba a recibir un salario digno o dejar de usar harapos. —Hola, Winky.— La elfina sólo hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—¿En qué puede ayudarla Dobby, Ama Hermione?— preguntó servicial.

—Verás, necesito un poco de vinagre, necesito practicar para un exámen. ¿Me podrías dar un poco?— dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡Claro! Dobby está feliz de poder ayudar a la mejor amiga de su amo Harry Potter! — buscó en los estantes, le entregó una botella de vinagre blanco y un vaso.

— Gracias, Dobby.— Se despidió con una sonrisa, y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la chocó.

—Disculpa, Herms.— Era Fred. Este le sonrió, nervioso.

—No te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mi. Iba distraída.— El chico miró el frasco de vinagre.

—Tienes gustos raros— comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—No seas necio, es para practicar para un examen la próxima semana.— le respondió.

—Ya veo, bueno. No te distraigo más.— Se despidió y siguió su camino.

Hermione agradeció de la decisión que tomó, de haber seguido con él, lo que se venía por delante se hubiera complicado mil veces más.

Ya en su habitación, decidió practicar. Obviamente le salió a la primera. Así que aburrida, comenzó a leer Historia de Hogwarts, libro que ya estaba destartalado y a punto de romperse debido a las infinitas veces que lo había leído. Rendida, se puso pijama y fue a dormir, o a intentarlo, porque aún no decidía qué le respondería a Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, nadie más la había invitado a pasar San Valentín. De pronto, se quedó dormida.

En las mazmorras, Draco estaba sobre una chica de Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, quien gemía mientras él la penetraba con fuerza. Obviamente, había puesto un hechizo silenciador, por lo que no se preocupaba. No le costó nada convencer a la chica de un revolcón, sabía de antemano que ella -así como muchas más- se morían de ganas de saber cómo era en verdad en la cama el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Sin embargo, no se podía concentrar bien.

Le costó culminar, por culpa de una rata de biblioteca de pelo castaño y rizado. Maldición, ahora ni siquiera podía tener sexo tranquilo sin que se colara en sus pensamientos. Cuando lo hizo, se acostó al lado de la chica. Ella estaba extasiada, y con confianza, se atrevió a preguntar

— ¿Puedo quedarme a pasar la noche contigo? — Mientras le acariciaba el torso desnudo y tonificado del chico.

— Claro que no. — Respondió.

— Pensé que quizás podíamos vernos más seguido, ya sabes Draco. Tú me gustas.—

—Pero tú a mi no, sabes que mi novia es Pansy.— Esa excusa siempre funcionaba.

— ¡Me dijiste que habían terminado! — Inquirió con furia.

— Quizás me equivoqué. — admitió sin culpa.

La chica tomó su ropa y se vistió. —Eres un cerdo, Malfoy.—

— Pero de todas maneras, te gustó. Si quieres repetir, sabes donde encontrarme.— Guiñó un ojo, y la chica echa una furia salió de su habitación.

Jamás se hartaría del sexo, Por Circe que lo disfrutaba. Satisfecho, se puso pijama y durmió plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó animado. No le importaban las miradas envenenadas de Crabbe o Blaise, que se vayan a la mierda, pensó.

Le tocaba Herbología, con Gryffindor. Ya no le parecía tan infernal, al menos no del todo. Aunque quería negarlo con cada fibra de su ser, disfrutaba la compañía de Granger. Sin embargo, le daba miedo que por culpa de la estúpida idea de Bellatrix, llegara a un punto en que la chica pasara a ser algo más importante. Río lúgubre. "Vamos, Draco. Granger lo está haciendo sólo porque le das lástima, porque es muy malditamente noble como para negarle una oportunidad a alguien, aunque seas tú." pensó. Irritado, llegó al invernadero.

Ahí estaba la regordeta Sprout, quien pensaba que era jodidamente divertido tener puestos fijos, sentando a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin frente a frente, separados por una clase de macetero enorme similar a una mesa. Obviamente estaba maldecido, puesto que se sentaba frente a Granger. Joder, admitía que agradaba la presencia de ella, pero a veces tenerla más de lo esperado, lo ponía nervioso. Indignado, se sentó. Hermione le sonrió.

—Hola, Malfoy.—

—Buenos días, sang-Granger.— carraspeó.—¿Pensaste en mi invitación?— Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó. Demonios, era la primera vez que se sentía _seducida_ por Malfoy. Parpadeó incrédula.

—No, aún no, Malfoy— arrastró las palabras. Draco entrecerró los ojos

—¿Tienes que rechazar a otros para estar conmigo ese día?—

Hermione no respondió, porque se vió interrumpida por la profesora Sprout.

—Bien, chicos. Hoy veremos las tentaculas venenosas. Tienen que tener cuidado y ser precavidos, puesto que posee la capacidad de atrapar presas mientras aún viven. Debo añadir, que también expulsa veneno de sus brotes.— Explicó— Si la situación se les complica, pueden usar diffindo, para aturdir o cortar sus brazos.— añadió.

Draco estaba divertido ver como Crabbe luchaba con la planta, al muy idiota lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería porque no pudo evitar el veneno de la misma.

Cuando la clase terminó, la profesora les encomendó escribir los principales usos de la planta que vieron, en un pergamino para la próxima clase.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione reprendió a los chicos y les dijo que comenzarían a escribirlo apenas pudieran, para que no estuvieran estresados después.

—No les haré la tarea yo.— Enfatizó, mirando a Ron. El aceptó a regañadientes.

La siguiente clase de los Gryffindor era Transformaciones, con Hufflepuff. Estaban practicando los hechizos verbales, aunque era obvio que Hermione no tenía complicaciones, le preocupaba que aún Neville no lograra ningún tipo de avances, por lo que se ofreció para ayudarlo después de clases. Neville aceptó feliz.

Al almuerzo, miró a la mesa de las serpientes. Theo le sonrió, pero no vio pistas de Malfoy, pero no le preocupó. Al diablo con el estúpido hurón.

—Herms, ¿ya has pensado con quién pasarás San Valentín?— Preguntó Ron.

—Eh...no, aún no.— mintió.

Ron se sonrojó. La chica imaginó lo que venía.—¿Te gustaría pasar ese día conmigo?— Preguntó nervioso.

—Lo siento, Ron. Pero no creo que sea buena idea.—

—¿Por qué no?— Alzó la voz.

— Porque entre tú y yo no hay nada más que amistad, Ronald. Y quiero que dejes de pensar lo contrario.— Lo calló.

Todos se miraron entre ellos perplejos.

—Además, te mentí. Sí tengo pareja para ese día.— Admitió.—Pero no intentes averiguar quien es.— Le dijo y dirigió su mirada al plato de comida.

Ron no dijo más. Se sentía humillado una vez más por ella. Harry le dio una mirada de comprensión. El sabía con quién quería pasar ese día, sin embargo aún no lo había propuesto. Tenía miedo a la reacción de su mejor amigo. Pero sabía que no podía ocultar su amor por Ginevra Weasley toda la vida. Suspiró aproblemado.

—Hey, Harry— Le dijo Ron por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes con quién pasará San Valentín Hermione?— Inquirió curioso y preocupado a la vez.

—Ni idea, Ron. Y no deberías tratar de averiguar, sabes cómo se pone cuando la desobedeces— Le advirtió.

Ron sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Quizás podría intentar poner celosa a Hermione con Lavender… eso haría.

—Oye, Ron. Encontré un libro...— El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado.

—Ya…¿y? — no encontraba la importancia de lo que Harry le comentaba.

—Es sólo que..por eso me ha ido tan bien en pociones— Admitió.

—Déjame verlo— Ron lo observó, era como su libro de pociones, pero mucho más desgastado y con apuntes por todos lados. —¿El príncipe mestizo?— Dijo al leer el nombre.

—He tratado de averiguar respecto a él, pero no aparece nada.—

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó curiosa Hermione, quitándole el libro de las manos.

—HARRY JAMES POTTER. ¿ES ESTA TU ESTRATEGIA PARA HABER ESTADO OBTENIENDO PURAS CALIFICACIONES EXTRAORDINARIAS EN CLASE? ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA POR TU CABEZA? ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASÓ CON EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO QUE TENÍA APUNTES RAROS?— Vociferó, haciendo alusión al Diario de Tom Riddle, en segundo año.

—No te alteres, Herms. Este libro sólo me ha ayudado, no hay nada de malo en ello—

—NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO, AHORA MISMO IRÁS Y LE ENTREGARÁS ESE LIBRO AL DIRECTOR.— le ordenó.

—Si, Herms, como digas.— Obviamente no le haría caso, pero le dijo eso para que se calmara.

No tuvieron clases luego del almuerzo, puesto que el profesor Snape se había reportado enfermo.

Aliviada, Hermione fue a la biblioteca antes de ir a las rondas de prefectos, para avanzar en la tarea de la Profesora Sprout y en algunas otras. Con una torre de libros esparramados en su mesa favorita, y tan concentrada estaba, que no se fijó cuando un chico alto, de cabello rubio casi platinado y ojos grises se sentó en frente de ella, observándola divertido.

No supo cuánto estuvo ahí, hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba con fiereza.

—Malfoy!— se precipitó.—¿Hace cuánto estás acá?— preguntó abochornada.

—Lo suficiente para ver como frunces las cejas cuando te equivocas, o cómo chasqueas la lengua cuando te quedas sin ideas— respondió y la chica se ruborizó.

—¿Qué quieres?—

—Ouch, pensé que éramos amigos, Granger.— se hizo el ofendido.

—Disculpa, es que realmente quiero avanzar en los trabajos...— se excusó.

—Sólo quería ver cómo ibas con tu decisión.— Insistió él, mirándola.

—Sí, Malfoy. Si quiero estar ese día contigo.— Admitió.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.—Bien, eso quería saber. Ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos en las rondas— le guiñó el ojo y desapareció.

Llegó a su sala común y ahí estaba Pansy, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Draco, hola mi amor.—Lo besó y abrazó.— ¿Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Madame Pudipié para San Valentín? Ya sabes, como futura esposa y esposo.—

Draco se tensó y se soltó de sus brazos.—Lamento romperte el corazón, _querida._ —arrastró las palabras— Pero ya tengo una pareja para ese día.

Pansy abrió la boca, comenzando a llorar.— ¿Porqué me haces tan infeliz, Draco?—

—Pansy, sabes que eres mi amiga, que te quiero. Pero yo no decidí casarme contigo, sabes a la perfección que es un estúpido acuerdo de nuestros padres.—

—Pero...—

—No hay peros, Pans. No me importa si vas con otro chico.—

Pansy salió corriendo de ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Se sentó en el suelo, escondida entre dos armaduras a llorar. Poco le importaba si la encontraban llorando. De pronto, una voz que conocía muy bien le dijo

—Pansy, ¿qué demonios te ocurrió?— Preguntó él

—Nada, Ronald. Lo mismo de siempre, Draco es un cretino.—

El chico se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo.

—Pansy, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces…¿Porqué te sigues ilusionando y teniendo esperanzas, cuando sabes que jamás serás correspondida?— Preguntó.

—¿No es lo que ocurre contigo también?— Golpe bajo.

—Jaque mate, Pans.— Sonrió pero sin que llegara a sus ojos.

Pansy lo observó, y su mirada chocó con los ojos más azules que haya visto alguna vez. Por un momento, notó que el chico miraba sus labios, nervioso. Pansy dudó por un segundo. Con Ronald se sentía bien, protegida. En cambio, con la persona que debería sentirse así es Draco... Quisiera o no, en algunos años sería una Malfoy. Al principio le gustaba la idea pero…¿Valdría la pena? El pelirrojo continuaba mirándola. Esta vez, fue ella quien miró sus labios, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Ron tomó esto como una señal, y la besó. Pansy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a besos salvajes, sólo por calentura. Pero este beso era algo distinto, lleno de calidez y sutileza. Ron, por otra parte, sentía la timidez de la chica, así que la instó a continuar. De cierta forma, pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca, hecho que ella aceptó gustosa. Luego de besarse, ambos se miraron sonrojados.

—¿Sabes, Pans? Me gustaría que fueras mi cita para el día de San Valentín..es decir, sólo si quieres— Se sonrojó aún más.

Pansy sonrió, emocionada. —Me encantaría ser tu cita, Ron.— Y lo besó nuevamente.

No sabía lo que le depararía el destino, sólo sabía que al estar con aquel chico por el que tenía tantos prejuicios, la hacía sentir en las nubes.

Ron llegó a la Sala Común con una sonrisa de idiota estampada en la cara, que Harry inmediatamente notó.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?— Preguntó burlón.

—Nada, Harry. Sólo que ha sido un buen día, ¿no?— Dijo aún sin salir del ensueño.

Hermione estaba en su cama tendida, mirando el techo. En la ronda había tenido una pequeña discusión con Malfoy que no había terminado bien, así que ya no sabía si saldrían juntos para San Valentín. No era que le preocupara, sólo que de ser así, retrasaría sus planes. Por Merlín, de verdad no quería morir. Menos a manos del. Sólo faltaba un poco más, y tendría a Malfoy a sus pies. Sonrió con malicia al pensarlo.


	12. San Valentín

Como ya se hizo costumbre, primero responderé los reviews que me han dejado.

 **Sonrais777:** Ahora entiendo toodo! Espera y verás ;)

 **ivicab93** **:** No desesperéis, ya viene.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño,

NatBlack.-

Capítulo 11: San Valentín.

Ya era catorce de febrero. Hermione se había arreglado nuevamente el pelo como aquella vez que quiso deslumbrar a Draco, realmente estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando los vieran? Le aterraba sólo pensar el griterío que armaría Ronald. Pero bueno, tampoco les podía contar lo que ocurría, aunque quizás Harry entendiera. Pero por ahora, estaba mejor así. Se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta, puesto que aún helaba. Bajó a tomar desayuno, e inevitablemente miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco la observaba, con su sonrisa torcida. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Se sentó entre Ron y Harry, quienes se veían animados.

—Buenos días, chicos— Les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Herms— respondieron los dos al unísono.—Te ves muy bien hoy— dijo Harry.

Finalmente él había juntado el valor para pedirle a Ginny Weasley estar juntos hoy, a lo que ella había aceptado encantada. Por otro lado, Ron no despegaba la mirada de la mesa de las serpientes, sonriendo como bobo.

—¿A quién miras tanto, Ron?— Preguntó el chico.

—¿Yo? A nadie...— mintió.

Luego de desayunar, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde Draco la esperaría. Supo que era hora de ir, porque Malfoy la miró y le hizo un gesto hacia la salida.

—Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Por favor, no traten de seguirme. Aún no les quiero contar quien es mi "cita", espero tengan un buen día.—Les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y partió.

Malfoy estaba nervioso, sabía que hacía todo esto para mantener la imagen frente a Blaise y no tener -más- problemas. Pero ¿por qué le afectaba tanto? Temía envolverse más de lo esperado. "Cálmate, Draco." Se obligó a pensar. De la nada, llegó ella. Vestía normal, a lo muggle, pero le sentaba bien. Se puso su máscara de indiferencia.

—Hola, Granger. ¿Lista para pasar el mejor día de tu vida?— Inquirió— con sorna.

—Si, Malfoy. ¿Y tú estás listo para ser visto públicamente por todo Hogwarts con una sangre sucia?—

Sinceramente, no había pensado eso. Diablos, seguro se encontraba con Pansy, quien iría corriendo a contarle a su padre...Bueno, al fin y al cabo, _eso_ era lo que necesitaba.

—Me da igual— confesó.

Ella se sorprendió, y pronto no encontró más que decir, por lo que comenzó a mirar sus zapatos.

—Vamos, Granger.— Se encaminó.

—¿A dónde iremos?—

—Habrá algo especial en la tarde en el Salón de Madame Pudipié, ¿te gustaría ir?—

—Claro, ¿Pero eso no es para enamorados?—

—¿Y quién dijo que no estoy enamorado de tí, Granger?— Le dijo con voz seductora.

Ella se paralizó.—Estaba bromeando, pero de todos modos, me gustaría ver qué se le ocurrió esta vez.— Comentó.

La chica aceptó.—Aunque, tengo otro panorama mejor, si quieres— le guiñó un ojo.— Uno más apropiado— se acercó y le susurró al oído. Ella se ruborizó completamente, pero logró pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Soy yo, ¿o te estás insinuando a alguien gigantescamente _inferior?_ — escupió con recelo.

—No soy muy exigente a veces. Además, hoy te ves casi como una mujer— bromeó.

Pasaron el día caminando por Hogsmeade, visitando tiendas y conversando de temas triviales, almorzaron en las Tres Escobas y continuaron vagando. A veces se topaban con algún compañero quienes los miraban perplejos. Ya en el Salón de Madame Pudipié, se dieron cuenta que todo estaba adornado con luces flotantes en forma de corazón, las cuales irradiaban una luz tenuemente rosada, dándole un ambiente cálido. Había muchas parejas allí, y la chica se sintió aliviada de no encontrarse con Harry o Ron. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

—Escúpelo, Granger. Dime porqué de un momento a otro decidiste dejar atrás toda la mierda a la cual estábamos acostumbrados.—

—No sé de qué hablas...Es decir, no hay razones. Sólo estaba cansada.—

—Sí, quizás era cansador. Pero era a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Tú la santurrona Gryffindor y yo el cabrón de Slytherin. Todo era más fácil así, ¿No crees? ¿Acaso no eres consciente de que si alguien se entera de que somos "amigos" nos harán la vida imposible? ¿Te das cuenta de que no puede salir nada bueno de nuestra cercanía?— vomitó las palabras que hace tiempo lo atormentaban.

La chica quedó sin palabras.— No sé qué quieras que te diga, Malfoy. No es como si con tu amistad me beneficiara de algo— Mintió.—¿Y cuáles son tus razones de haberlas aceptado?— Hermione pensó, recordando la escena en Malfoy Manor, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Nada en especial, quería saber qué es lo tan especial que tienes que hacen que todos te adoren— admitió.

—¿Adorarme? No seas ridículo.— se exasperó.

Draco no supo qué más decir. Demonios, estaba muy confundido. Cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil ocultar su "fascinación" -como le gustaba llamarlo a Theo- con ella, pensaba todo el día en Granger, y se emocionaba cada que las rondas se aproximaban. Apretó sus puños, todo se complicaba. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

Ella se dió cuenta de su gesto.—¿Estás bien?—

—Sí, es nada.— " _Si supieras_ " pensó.

—Supe que te habías comprometido con Pansy...—Le comentó, para su mala suerte había sido lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no es algo que haya decidido yo.—

—¿Cómo?—

—Mis padres.— cortó.

—¿No te cansas de que vivas en torno a sus decisiones, de lo que ellos quiere que hagas, pienses, Por Merlín, si hasta te dicen cómo actuar...—se quejó.

—¿Tienes alguna solución?— preguntó fastidiado.

—Podrías comenzar a vivir como tú quieres—

—No seas ilusa, Granger. En el mundo en el que vivo yo, no se puede hacer eso.—

—¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que no eres alguien malo -lo miró a los ojos- Y estoy segura de que no estaba dentro de tus planes lo del año pasado, ya sabes...— miró hacia la mesa, en este momento los platos se veían muy interesantes.

—¿Quién te dijo que no quería, Granger? Mi padre nunca me obligó a tomar esa decisión, ni lo otro— miró su brazo izquierdo— fue algo que elegí yo.—

Hermione evitó mirar su brazo, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

—Entonces, ¿Crees en todas esas basuras de la superioridad de sangre, y que gente como yo no debería tener derecho a la magia?— comentó con tristeza.

Era el momento de alejarse un poco de ella, le valía mierda si Blaise se andaba con estupideces, hablaría con el señor oscuro o su madre, ella sabría qué hacer.

—Sí, Granger.— dijo sin mirarla.

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta. —Ya veo, entonces creo que debería irme...— hizo ademán de levantarse, con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas nacientes. Pero, él se lo impidió, tomándola del brazo.

—Pero hay excepciones, Granger. No creo que tú no merezcas la magia, ni tampoco creo que seas _inferior_ — Le susurró al oído. Maldita sea, maldito impulso. No debió haber dicho eso, pero se le estrujó el corazón cuando la vió reaccionar así. No entendía ni mierda, en un comienzo, le había venido la mar de bien la misión que el Señor Oscuro le encomendó, quería cumplirla con ganas. Pero cada día se encontraba buscando excusas para aplazarlo. ¿Qué diantres le ocurría?

Hermione sonrió, al tiempo que sentía mariposas en su estómago. Su sonrisa se borró. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No, no podía comenzar a sentir cosas por _él. ¡_ Estaba loca! Rápidamente, se soltó del agarre del chico, y corrió. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Draco quedó ahí, solo. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Derrotado, se dirigió a las mazmorras. Se encontró de frente con la Comadreja y Pansy muy acaramelados, besándose. Se acercó más, y tosió para hacerse notar. Al separarse, la chica lo miró horrorizada.

—Draco, yo...— comenzó a balbucear.

—No digas nada, Pans. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, me tiene sin cuidado. Pero pensé que no sé, al menos me reemplazarías por algo mejor. — Dijo mirando desdeñosamente a Ron.

—No te atrevas a decir nada, maldito hurón— Se alteró él.

—Cálmate, _Weasel_.— dijo con sorna.— Pero eres un malnacido, ¿usandola como premio de consuelo? Pensé que estabas enamorado de la sangresucia— añadió.

Pansy se heló. ¿Podría ser verdad? Dicho esto, Draco se fue a su habitación. Obviamente le daba igual lo que la bruja hiciera, al fin y al cabo era consciente de que su matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo.

Ron miró a Pansy, enojado. —Supongo que no creíste lo que ese imbécil dijo.—

—¿Y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, no fui tu primera opción.—

—Pansy, escúchame -le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos— Yo...yo pensé que _de verdad_ me gustaba Hermione, pero al estar contigo me doy cuenta que no es así, es sólo que confundí el cariño de amistad con otra cosa. Pero créeme, que es contigo con quien quiero estar. ¿Me crees?— la besó.

—Sí, Ron. Te creo— sonrió a medias.

—Ah, ya. Me tengo que ir, lo pasé genial hoy. ¿Nos vemos mañana?— Rogó con la mirada.

—Obvio, en las rondas— se rió.

—Está bien, quizás podamos escaparnos a un lugar más privado— le sugirió él, provocando el rubor en la chica.

—Podría ser, buenas noches, Ron.— Lo besó y entró a la Sala Común.

Extasiado, se fue a dormir. La chica Slytherin le gustaba cada día más.

En su habitación, Draco pensaba. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Granger? Había huído como si fuera un maldito leproso. Pero a pesar de todo, se había divertido como hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien estar con ella, sabía que Granger no lo juzgaba -o al menos, eso aparentaba- y con ella no tenía que fingir algo que no era. Por Circe, ¿se estaba acercando sólo por lo que Blaise le había dicho, o era algo más? "Estúpida sabelotodo" pensó en voz alta, y para su desgracia, Theodore Nott escuchó.

 **Dejen reviews por el amor de Dios :(**


	13. Decisión

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño,

NatBlack.-

Capítulo 12: Decisión.

El ambiente en Hogwarts estaba relajado para los estudiantes, como se dice comúnmente "La calma antes de la tormenta", puesto que era el periodo de relajo antes de los exámenes finales. El tiempo había pasado, ya se encontraban en Mayo. Quedaban sólo dos meses para terminar el año escolar. Por una parte, Hermione estaba nerviosa. Malfoy estaba distante, y su plan cada vez se complicaba más. Por otro lado, Draco estaba impaciente. En una reunión extraordinaria, pilló a Voldemort de buenas, váyase a saber porqué. Fue ahí cuando decidió preguntarle si podía extender el plazo hasta antes de Navidad, y para su sorpresa, su lord aceptó. "Tétrico" pensó. En fin, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca leyendo algo ligero, para distraerse. Por la mañana encontró a Ron y a Pansy Parkinson besándose. Si bien es cierto no le molestó, lo encontró completamente inapropiado. De la nada, apareció Theo, quien le sonrió.

—Hola, Hermione—

—¡Theo!— Se levantó para abrazarlo. —Te he extrañado— confesó.

—He tenido tiempos difíciles, sabes que soy parte del bando oscuro y como tal, a veces me encomiendan misiones y esas cosas—

—No lo olvido, pero la verdad no entiendo por qué estás metido ahí...No pareces ser uno de ellos.—

—Lo sé, quizás algún día sepas mis verdaderos motivos.—

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, charlando de lo acontecido últimamente en clases.

—Malfoy no me habla.— dijo de repente.

—Lo sé, ha estado actuando muy raro. Está más huraño de lo habitual, y da la casualidad que las fechas justo coinciden cuando se dejaron de hablar. ¿Me vas a contar por qué saliste huyendo ese día?— Inquirió curioso.

Ella dudó. —Bueno es que yo...ese día...Malfoy dijo algo y _sentí_ cosas. Me acobardé y salí corriendo.— confesó.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?—

—Ehm… algo así como mariposas en el estómago— dijo nerviosa.

—Herms, sabes que eso no puede pasar, va en contra de la naturaleza. Va contra del plan. ¿Cómo tu lógica no es más fuerte?—

—Lo sé, por eso mismo dudé de todo...y he decidido mantener la distancia. Pero ya no más. No seré cobarde, Theo. Entiendo la gravedad del asunto, es de _mi vida_ de la que estamos hablando. Así que apenas lo vea, me acercaré nuevamente.— Finalizó.

—Qué bien, podrías hacerlo ahora mismo— Dirigió su mirada a una mesa alejada, donde él estaba coqueteando con una Slytherin de un año menor. A la chica le hirvió la sangre y se paró furiosa a donde estaba él.

—Malfoy, ¿Podemos hablar?— Inquirió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro, dime.— Dijo sin inmutarse, indiferente.

— _A solas_ — remarcó.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Estaba Granger _celosa_? Tenía que comprobarlo.

—Cariño, nos juntamos en la noche, ve a mi habitación de nuevo— Le dio un fugaz beso, el cual la chica aceptó gustosa y se retiró. A Hermione le tiritó el ojo de ira. —Toma asiento, Granger—

La chica miró la silla donde anteriormente se había sentado la otra muchacha, y luego de unos segundos, se sentó.

—Escucha, Malfoy— arrastró las palabras con desdén.— Te iba a pedir disculpas por haberme comportado así ese día, pero veo que estás muy ocupado, así que ya no importa.— Hizo ademán de levantarse y él la miró.

—¿Por qué no te importa, Granger?— Le susurró al oído, obligándola a acercarse a él.

—Porque...bueno, estás de novio y yo no quiero tener problemas con esas estúpidas— escupió

—¿De novio? No seas ridícula. ¿Acaso estás celosa?— Le guiño un ojo.

—¿Cómo crees, Hurón? Parece que se te atrofiaron algunas neuronas. Bueno, sólo te comentaba porque estaba harta de que no te aparecieras en las rondas de prefectos, así que espero que hoy vayas. Nos vemos, Malfoy.—

Draco se desesperó, no quería que se fuera. Sin pensarlo, la tomó haciéndola quedar frente a frente. Ambos se miraron nuevamente, la miel se fundía con la plata, diciendo más que con un millón de palabras. — Quiero mostrarte algo hoy, Granger. ¿Me acompañarías? Estoy seguro que te encantará. —

—Claro, Malfoy...—

—Nos juntamos a las 19,30 en la puerta principal. No faltes.— Cerró los ojos, inspirando el olor a canela, embriagándose. La chica se separó y se fue a sentar nuevamente con Theo.

—Theo, hoy le pondré el brazalete a Malfoy— Dijo con decisión.

Ya en el castillo, más específicamente en su habitación, había una lechuza que de sólo verla, hizo que una gota helada de sudor le recorriera la espalda. Vaciló por un segundo, y dejó al ave entrar. " _Demian"_ saludó. El ave ululó feliz y estiró la pata. Había un sobre de pergamino muy fino, con el sello de los Malfoy.

" _Estimado Draco,_

 _Como bien sabes, el Señor Oscuro está impaciente por tu misión, aunque de igual forma es consciente de que te dio más plazo, no jueges con su paciencia. En su afán por conseguir lo que quiere, me ha comentado que de desistir de tu misión, me veré en la obligación de lanzarte un Imperio si es necesario con tal de que mates a la sangre sucia. Estás advertido que no llegaré a tal punto, así que espero recibir noticias pronto._

 _Lucius M._

Draco tragó saliva, preocupado. Escribió rápidamente una carta en respuesta a su padre y la devolvió con Demian. Sabía que su padre no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera necesario para satisfacer a Voldemort, lo que no sabía era qué mierda haría de ahora en adelante, el plazo se acababa.

 **Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, no había mucho que agregar la verdad. Ya no se puede agregar más, de lo contrario, serían situaciones superfluas que rayaría en lo aburrido. Así que, ahora se viene lo que hemos estado esperando! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el decisivo!**


	14. El gran momento llegó (Parte I)

**Chicos, perdón el retraso. La verdad era que tenía este capítulo completo hace rato, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. No había podido arreglarlo antes porque he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y mis estudios. Prometo no volverá a pasar. Ahora, a disfrutar del gran momento. Espero no decepcionarlas. Díganme qué les pareció!**

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su cama, observando un frasco con poción de color dorado. Sabía que era ahora cuando debía usarlo. Rápidamente, lo destapó e ingirió la mitad, sintiendo un ligero calor en su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, mejor que nunca. Hoy nada podría salir mal. Decidió que era mejor cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un vestido negro liso y panties del mismo color, un pañuelo morado para hacer contraste y encima su túnica. Se arregló el pelo y se maquilló un poco. Puso el Brazalete en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y se encaminó hacia el punto de encuentro. Sabía que Félix estaba tomando decisiones, pero no dudaría de nada.

Decidió tomar un libro y leer, en la Sala Común. Ensimismada estaba, cuando Harry y Ron se acercaron

—Herms, tenemos que hablar.— Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Díganme.— Les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cierta persona nos dijo que has estado frecuentando mucho a Malfoy.— Inquirió Ron, enojado.

—Y si fuera cierto ¿qué tiene?— Dijo despreocupada.

—¿CÓMO PREGUNTAS ESO HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER? ES EL ENEMIGO! EL QUE TRATÓ DE ASESINAR A DUMBLEDORE, EL MALDITO HURÓN MORTÍFAGO— Ron explotó. Harry lo miró con desaprobación.

—Escucha, Hermione. Sabemos que eres muy lista, quizás la bruja más extraordinaria que ha pisado Hogwarts, pero estamos preocupados por ti.— Dijo Harry, tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

—Ron, eres un descarado. Es de conocimiento público que tú también frecuentas a una mortífaga.— Lo increpó.

—Bueno, eso es distinto...— se sonrojó.

—¿Distinto por qué?—

—PORQUE PANS NO ES UNA MALDITA ASESINA, HERMIONE.—

— Ronald Weasley, quiero decirte aquí y ahora, no. A ambos.— Los miró decepcionada— Es mi vida de la que están hablando. Necesito que confíen en mí. Por ahora, no pueden saber qué está pasando. Pero llegado el momento, les prometo que les diré. No duden de mi criterio, por favor.—

Harry se tranquilizó, confiaba en su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, era una mente maestra, sin la cual ahora probablemente estarían muertos. —Está bien. No diremos más al respecto. Sólo quiero saber algo— Sabía que era un idiota de niveles estratosféricos al preguntar en frente de su amigo, pero era ahora o nunca.—¿Sientes algo por él?— La miró inquisitivamente.

Hermione dudó, y un ligero rubor se posó en sus mejillas, el cual supo disimular.

—Por Merlín Harry. No. Ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra.— Finalizó.

Dicho esto, guardó el libro y fue a las mazmorras, a buscar a Malfoy. Iba caminando cuando recordó que se juntarían en la puerta principal. Demonios, iba atrasada. Sin embargo, no se alteró. Sabía que todo estaba pasando por algo.

Al llegar, Malfoy la miró de pies a cabeza, abriendo ligeramente la boca, sorprendido.

—Joder, Granger. Te ves malditamente bien hoy.— Le dijo despreocupado.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Tú tampoco te ves mal.— Le guiñó un ojo.

Al chico se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Granger le estaba coqueteando? Joder, esto sería bueno. —¿Qué me querías mostrar? — dijo ella con curiosidad.

—Está en el bosque prohibido, tranquila. No nos verán— Respondió al ver la mirada de horror de la Perfecta Prefecta.—Hoy romperemos las reglas, sólo un poco.— Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Está bien, vamos.— Dijo con exceso de confianza.

Se encaminaron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, charlando sobre su día. De vez en cuando, él la miraba de reojo. Joder, ese vestido sí que le remarcaba sus curvas. Recordó cuando la vio desnuda. ¿Sería capaz de contarle algún día? Sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?

—Me acordé de algo, quizás algún día te cuente.— Aseguró, con una sonrisa torcida.

Caminaron unos minutos más, adentrándose en el bosque. De pronto, sintieron un movimiento brusco a sus espaldas, y Hermione automáticamente le tomó la mano al chico y se la apretó. La electricidad que sintieron ambos fue instantánea. Hermione se sonrojó, le iba a soltar la mano, pero él lo impidió.

—Queda sólo un poco, deberían estar por acá...— Buscó él con la mirada.

Zigzaguearon por el bosque, hasta que Draco le hizo un ademán de caminar en silencio, agazapados.

—Mira, Granger.— Le indicó con la mano.

Frente a ella, estaban dos unicornios, al parecer, madre e hijo. Estaban muy cerca, pero ellos no se percataron de la presencia humana. No lo podía creer, estaba extasiada mirando la perfección de aquellos seres, que hacían su rutina como si nada.

—Malfoy, esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida— confesó.

—El otro día me castigaron y me mandaron a buscar unas cosas acá, para ayudar al bruto semigigante y los vi. Pensé que te gustaría verlos.— Admitió.

—Muchas gracias, en serio.— Lo miró fijamente, en un principio con el ceño fruncido por cómo se refirió a Hagrid, pero terminó sonriendo. ¿Lo que sentía era por la poción, o era real? De pronto, él se acercó a ella. Sólo quedaron separados a escasos milímetros, uno del otro. Ella cerró los ojos, preparada para recibir un beso.

De pronto, el unicornio más pequeño los interrumpió. Se había acercado demasiado a ellos.

—¡Joder!— exclamó el chico.

Hermione y el unicornio se miraron, y poco a poco se acercó a ella. Se sentía nerviosa, ni en sueños imaginó tener a una criatura tan majestuosa frente a ella, dispuesto a recibir sus caricias. Tímidamente, acercó su mano al lomo. La madre de este miraba fijamente, a una distancia prudente.

—No te voy a hacer daño, pequeño.— Le sonrió. Acto seguido, lo acarició con ganas.

Draco estaba maravillado observándola. Habían estado a punto de besarse. ¿Era algo bueno, o malo? Solo por hoy, estaba decidido a no pensar en ello.

En el castillo, estaba Theo. A su lado, sentada en el sillón de la Sala Común, una chica de pelo rubio, casi platinado. De tez blanca y ojos azules. Estaba fascinado aspirando su aroma, sándalo y jazmín.

—Daphne...— suspiró.

—Dime, Theo.—

Dudó. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de tener miedo y decirle a esa chica que conocía hace años, que estaba enamorado de ella? —Hm...olvídalo.— Sabía que ella sufría por el maldito de Blaise, aún así, esperaría. Oh sí, era un experto. Habían sido años de practicar su paciencia. Ella lo valía.

La chica suspiró, y una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Theo estaba destrozado

—Te he dicho muchas veces que Blaise no te merece. ¿Lo recuerdas?— Le comentó, acariciándole la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas.

—Lo sé...Sé que también se metió con mi hermana, Astoria, y quizás cuántas otras más pero...—

—Tranquila, llegará el día en que recordarás esto y te reirás.— Le aseguró.

Ella sonrió sin ganas. —Esperemos, Theo.— Se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormida un buen rato, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Pensó en Hermione y Draco, ¿Estarían saliendo bien las cosas? Suspiró. Dumbledore le había dicho que sólo debían esperar, no podían hacer más. Por Circe, estaba demasiado ansioso.

De pronto, llegó Blaise.

—¿Qué haces tú con ella, Nott?— Inquirió.

—Acompañándola mientras sufre por ti, pedazo de mierda.— Dijo enojado.

—Es una estúpida. Le he dicho miles de veces que no me interesa, sólo cuando ando con ganas de...ya sabes.— Le dijo con maldad. Era consciente de lo que sentía su ex-amigo por la chica.

Theo se enervó.—Eres un hijo de puta, Zabinni. ¿Porqué cambiaste? Antes no eras así, eras un amigo de verdad.—

—No seas marica, Theo. Déjate de molestar, y pierde tus esperanzas con Greengrass, jamás se fijaría en un imbécil autista como tú.— Le escupió.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no dejaré que un desquiciado como tú, la siga haciendo sufrir.— Amenazó.

De repente, algo cambió en espasmo y su mirada pasó de ser cruel, a una de súplica. Theo advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

—Theo, ayúdame. Estoy atrapado.— Suplicó, y se desmayó.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? No se había dado cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera, que Daphne había escuchado todo. Y la segunda, que Blaise hablaba en serio. Tenía que descubrir qué pasaba.

**************************************************************.

En el castillo, estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville. La chica pelirroja miraba embobada al niño-que-sobrevivió, pero este no le prestaba mayor importancia. Los dos últimos trataban de sonsacar información, ya que los habían oído hablar de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Gracias a Merlín, no habían escuchado más de lo necesario.

—No podemos decirles...— Insistía Harry.

—Por favor, Harry. Sabes que somos parte del ED, podemos ayudarlos.— Decía Neville Longbottom.

—Quizás en su momento requiera su ayuda, pero por el momento, no podemos decirles más.— Finalizó Ron, hastiado con el tema. De pronto, llegó una lechuza que conocía muy bien. Sonrió. —Bueno yo...tengo que...— balbuceó nervioso.

—Hey, no des explicaciones. Ya es de conocimiento público que sales con Parkinson.— Harry le guiñó el ojo.

Ron enrojeció, sonriendo. —Aún no es oficial…Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.— Estaba decidido, no esperaría más y se declararía a la chica que hace un tiempo le robaba el aliento y aparecía cada día en sus sueños.

Caminó decidido, hacia el lugar en el que se reunían. Una sala desocupada en el cuarto piso que pasaba desapercibida por estar detrás de una armadura. Abrió la puerta y la encontró. Ahí estaba, sentada en la ventana, mirando hacia el patio. Su nariz respingada y larga cabellera negra hacían destacar su belleza.

—Me voy a gastar si sigues mirando así, Ron.— Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Se acercó hacia él y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, pero sin separarse del todo. Él le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el contacto tan sincero. Había estado con chicos antes, pero no se había sentido jamás como lo hacía con Ronald Weasley. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si sus padres supiera que estaba saliendo con un traidor a la sangre -y no cualquiera, sino un _Weasley-_ seguramente la desheredarían y los mortífagos la harían picadillos. No le importaba, continuaba creyendo en la superioridad de sangre. pero no habría mayor problema, Ron era sangre pura, ¿verdad? Estaba decidida a ser feliz, y si habían problemas bien podía la Pansy del futuro solucionarlo.

—Pansy...yo quería hablarte de algo.— Titubeó el chico.

—Dime, no te pongas nervioso— Le dijo dándole un apretón de manos, infundiendo confianza.

El chico se armó de valor, la tomó entre los brazos y la sentó en una mesa, poniéndose entre sus piernas pero a una distancia "caballerosa". La miró a los ojos, sacando un mechón de cabello de la cara de Parkinson con delicadeza, como si temiera hacer un movimiento en falso y dañarla. La chica al sentir su contacto cerraba los ojos y suspiraba feliz.

—Pansy, tú me gustas demasiado— le tomó el mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos.—Sé que venimos de mundos distintos, quizás no pueda darte todos los lujos que mereces…..pero me gusta tu compañía, me siento completo estando contigo. Y me preguntaba si tú quisieras ser mi novia — Le dijo firme, sin apartar su mirada.

La chica ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Ron le gustaba, eso lo sabía. Lo abrazó, apegándose a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído con una voz que provocó que a Ron le temblaran las piernas.

—Claro que seré tu novia— Y le besó el lóbulo, encaminando sus besos hacia su boca. Sabía que él no la buscaba por su cuerpo, así que estaba tranquila y feliz. Ron profundizó el beso, empujándola suavemente para recostarla en la mesa y se posicionó sobre ella. La chica se tensó.

—Tranquila, sólo quería sentirte un poco más cerca. Jamás haré algo que no quieras. Sólo esperaré hasta que tú estés lista.— Se paró, inclinándola también y besándole la frente. Se quedaron un rato más abrazándose, y luego ella informó que tenía qeu volver a las mazmorras a terminar los deberes.

Ron estaba extasiado, nada podría arrebatarle esa felicidad.

Hermione y Draco continuaban con el pequeño unicornio, hasta que la madre lo llamó y se escondieron en el bosque.

—Deberíamos volver— Dijo Hermione, por un presentimiento.

—Como quieras.— Draco intentaba sonar indiferente, volver a ser el maldito insensible de antes, para que se alejara de él, y quizás pudiese estar a salvo, pero no podía. Era egoísta.

Caminaron de regreso al castillo, cuando se encontraron con un pequeño lago, bañado por la luz del sol, el cual ya se estaba escondiendo. Sin embargo, era precioso, el agua era cristalina y se podían ver pequeños peces dentro.

—Sentémonos un rato acá, ¿quieres?— Ofreció ella.

—Sí, claro. Como digas— dijo intentando parecer aburrido.

Se acomodaron en un sector con algo de pasto, quedando uno en frente del otro. Hermione se acercó a él. Sabía que era el momento.

—Malfoy yo...te quiero dar las gracias.—

—¿Y a qué se debería?— Se sorprendió.

—Has sido medianamente agradable conmigo, al menos ya no me insultas diciéndome sangre sucia o impura...Lo cual realmente agradezco. Y lo de hoy, bueno. No tengo palabras— Se sinceró.

De pronto, el chico se arremangó las mangas de su túnica inconscientemente, dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Es decir, sabía lo que era, pero de igual forma le chocó verlo en primera persona. Rápidamente, intentó taparse.

—No ocultes lo que eres, Draco—

Se le erizó la piel cuando la escuchó llamarla por su nombre. Merlín, qué bien sonaba.

—¿Crees que me averguenzo, Granger? ¿Crees que dejé mis creencias de lado _por ti_? Somos enemigos por naturaleza, y cuando haya una guerra, cuando el fin se acerque, será un me matas tú, o te mato yo. Y definitivamente no está en mis planes morir.— Le advirtió.

La chica quedó helada. La verdad que acababa de oír era brutal y desgarradora.

—Yo...sé que no has cambiado lo que eres, sé que jamás cambiarían de bando...Pero, mientras tanto, mientras no haya guerra. ¿Paz? Yo no creo que seas malo, Malfoy. Deberías comprender que el mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala; todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos, eso es lo que realmente somos. No es sólo blanco, o negro. Existen matices también, Malfoy.

— Le volvió a guiñar el ojo, recordando a Sirius, cuando conversaba con Harry en Grimmauld Place. Obviamente fue sin intención, ella justo se dirigía a la biblioteca. Había sido muy fácil ignorar lo que sintió en el momento. Agradeció internamente a Félix.

Draco no entendía. Le acababa de decir barbaridades, y aún así...La miró a los ojos, luego a los labios, acercándose cada vez más. Sus narices chocaron, siendo capaz de contar las pecas que tenía.

—Cierra los ojos, Malfoy.—

—Los tenía cerrados, Granger— Arrastró las palabras.

Rápidamente, sacó el brazalete de su túnica. Lo abrió y se lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda. Fue testigo de cómo brilló y se ajustó a su piel, como si hubiese sido hecho a la medida.

Draco abrió los ojos. —¿Qué diablos es esto, Granger?— Dijo, levantando el brazo y mostrándole el brazalete, enojado. ¿Qué demonios era esa sensación? Sentía como si instantáneamente se hubiese unido a Granger a través de hilos invisibles.

Faltaba el último paso.


	15. El gran momento llegó (Parte II)

Capítulo 15: El gran día ha llegado PARTE 2

Hermione no respondió. Le puso un dedo en los labios, callándolo. Dudó por instante, no. No era tiempo de vacilar. Tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó a Malfoy, quien la miraba con furia. Sus labios se rozaban, y él pudo sentir un cosquilleo al tenerla tan cerca. Hermione le dio una última mirada, y lo besó. Sellando así el pacto. Draco sintió como ese lazo se profundizaba. A pesar del enojo que sentía al no saber qué demonios pasaba, no pudo evitar desarmarse frente al beso de la chica y por un minuto se tensó, pero al sentirla estrellándose contra él, no pudo resistirlo más y la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándose contra ella. Comenzó suave, dándole besos cortos a lo largo de sus labios. De forma imprevista, ella introdujo su lengua en él. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a besarla con fiereza, dándole pequeños mordiscos para luego pasar su lengua, haciéndola suspirar. Se sentía en un frenesí, deseaba más. Había olvidado incluso por qué se había molestado. Todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, como si toda su vida se viera reducida a ese momento. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin saber cómo sabían los labios de aquella chica? La besó con fuerza, con desesperación, con lujuria. Era una lucha carnal, el bien y el mal. El frío y el calor, la serpiente y el león. Hermione no se quedaba atrás, sentía que toda su vida había _necesitado_ besarlo, sin saberlo. Merlín, ni aunque lo besara mil años se sentiría satisfecha. Sus labios eran suaves, y estaba sorprendida por la delicadeza que el arrogante y malcriado Draco Malfoy podía demostrar si quería.

Draco la recostó en el suelo, poniéndose encima de ella. Por un instante, se separaron. Y pudo ver la mirada encendida de la chica, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Comenzó a bajar, primero por su mandíbula y luego a su cuello. _Necesitaba_ más.

Por otro lado, Hermione jamás había besado así, y a la vez ni en sueños había sido besada como lo hacía Malfoy. Era sentir todo y nada a la vez, se sentía deseada, excitada. Se asustó cuando él se empezó a frotar contra ella, sintiendo su erección. Se paró bruscamente y lo miró. Ambos jadearon. Hermione lo miró avergonzada.

—Yo...—balbuceó.

Draco recordó.

—¿Me vas a decir qué mierda es esto, Granger?— Dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Estaba molesto, pero las ganas de volver a besarla eran más grandes.

Hermione palideció, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? No, se pondría furioso…—Nada, no te preocupes. Sólo lo vi en Hogsmeade y pensé que te quedaría bien, nada más.— Mintió, tratando de parecer convincente.

¿Pensaba que era idiota? Él había sentido que algo no andaba bien en el momento que le pusieron ese condenado artefacto. Perdió la paciencia y la agarró por los hombros.

—Escúchame bien, _sangresucia_ -remarcó las palabras venenosamente, mirándola con los ojos como rendijas- No sé si estás acostumbrada a tratar con puros imbéciles como la maldita comadreja o cara rajada, pero sé que me hiciste algo, y me dirás ahora que mierda es— La tomó por los hombros, zarandeándola levemente. La chica entró en pánico, comenzando a dudar. Para su horror, sintió cómo la última gota de la poción se agotaba, nadie sabía dónde estaba, sólo Theo…

—DIME QUÉ ME HICISTE, ESTÚPIDA SANGRE SUCIA— Estaba fuera de control, primero por que le había puesto eso, segundo porque le mintió asquerosamente mal y por pensar que era un imbécil.

Todo pasó en un segundo, Hermione comenzó a llorar, desesperada. Tenía miedo de lo que Malfoy le podía hacer ¿Y si su plan no había funcionado? ¿Si el brazalete había perdido su magia? ¿Si todo era en vano y por su estupidez Malfoy la asesinaba ahí mismo? No podía pensar con claridad, estaba aterrada. De pronto, al ver a la chica llorar, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, debilitándose y cayendo de rodillas. Era una sensación como si -literalmente- unas cadenas le apretaran el corazón. La miró con más furia aún, pero estaba muy débil para hacer algo.

—Me las vas a pagar, Granger. No creas que he terminado contigo.— Se paró y se dirigió hacia ella. — Explícame qué mierda acaba de pasar—

—Yo...no sé, en serio no sé.— Respondió. —Lo siento— añadió y poco a poco fue retrocediendo.— Debo irme, gracias por la tarde...—

—No te vas a ninguna condenada parte, Granger— La sujetó firmemente del brazo. Levantó el suyo, mostrándole el brazalete. —Sácame esto, AHORA.— ordenó.

—No seas idiota, te sienta de maravillas— Le dijo tímidamente.

—No jodas.— Rodó los ojos y la miró fijamente, y al cruzar miradas, sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¿Draco Malfoy había sentido mariposas por Granger? Se horrorizó, el día iba de mal en peor. —Lárgate, Granger. Espero seas inteligente y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, y cuando nos toquen las malditas rondas, ni me mires.— Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto más consigo mismo que con la chica.

Hermione asintió levemente y salió corriendo. Tenía que hablar con Theo, contarle lo sucedido.

Draco quedó en medio del bosque, confundido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Hermione llegó confundida a la biblioteca, donde se juntaría con Theo. Primero tenía que pensar en el beso que le dio a Malfoy. ¿Realmente sólo lo hizo por su pseudo misión? Hace un tiempo el "príncipe de las serpientes" se inmiscuía en sus sueños, y abundaba en sus pensamientos. Sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando alguien la interrumpió.

—¿Hermione?— La saludó un tímido Theodore Nott.

—¡Theo!— Lo abrazó con fuerzas, dejando escapar una sincera sonrisa de los labios del chico. No estaba acostumbrado a demostraciones de afecto tan seguidas.

—¿Me vas a contar cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste lograr tu objetivo?— preguntó curioso.

—Sí, le puse el brazalete, Theo. Pero pasó algo extraño...En un momento comencé a llorar, aterrada. Malfoy estaba realmente encolerizado y yo… me asusté. Cuando sentía que de verdad iba a matarme, se cayó al suelo, como si estuviera sufriendo _mi dolor…_

—Quizás nos faltó información por leer...algo debimos ignorar.— Sugirió él.

—Tienes razón, o quizás fue por otra cosa...El asunto es que deberíamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore, es decir, debería hablar con él, para saber qué pasará ahora.— Determinó.

Siguieron charlando un poco. Theodore estaba indeciso ¿Debería confiar en su "nueva" amiga para contarle lo que sucedió con Blaise? Estaba asustado...inspiró hondo, meditando muy bien sobre las palabras que usaría.

—Herms, necesito tu ayuda.—

—¿Qué ocurre, Theo?— Inquirió curiosa.

—Es sobre Blaise.—

—¿Zabinni?

—¿Qué otro Blaise conoces?— se rió.

—Si, bueno. No lo pensé. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—El otro día estábamos discutiendo...— Recordó la razón y quiso callar, eso aún no lo debía saber— Y de la nada, cambió. Me suplicó ayuda, y se desmayó— Dijo con preocupación.

—¿Te pidió ayuda? ¿Para qué?—

— No lo sé, Hermione. Pero realmente se veía atormentado. Es decir, conozco a Blaise desde que éramos pequeños, y _sé_ que no está dentro de sus cabales, no puedo adivinar qué le pasa...—

—¿Blaise es mortífago como tú, verdad?— preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí—

—Está bien, averiguaremos qué ocurre, Theo. No te preocupes.— Le animó.

De pronto, Luna Lovegood apareció, con su sonrisa soñadora habitual.

—Theodore Nott, el director de busca— le sonrió.

—Gracias, Lovegood.— Asintió educadamente. Luna se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Se despidieron, y Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Theo fue a la oficina de Dumbledore. Carajo, qué difícil era estar en la posición del chico. Por un lado, tenía que fingir en las reuniones de los mortífagos, ser uno más de ellos. No podía levantar sospechas,o moriría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero estaba seguro que valía la pena. Hermione Granger había difuminado completamente sus dudas. La pureza de sangre e inferioridad de los sangre sucia eran estupideces, asuntos arcaicos. No podía, y no quería dar un paso atrás. No se rendiría hasta ver a su amigo, y ahora amiga también, felices. Merlín sabía que daría su vida por ello.

Draco estaba en su habitación, maldiciendo. Había echado a todos de la habitación, y no dudó en amenazar a Goyle cuando este se negó. "Maldito simio" pensó con rabia. Miraba el brazalete, molesto. Lo había intentado sacar de todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido, pero el muy cretino no se movía de su lugar. ¿Cómo haría para esconderlo del Señor Oscuro, su padre o la loca de su tía? Quizás tenía que inventar alguna estúpida mentira y ya. Al fin y al cabo eran unos imbéciles. De pronto, llegó Daphne a sentarse en la orilla de su cama,quien le lanzó una mirada asesina llena de reproche.

—¡¿Tú sabías?!— ladró.

—¿De qué hablas, Daphne?— preguntó un confundido Draco.

—No te hagas el imbécil, Draco. ¿Sabías que Theo está enamorado de mi?— le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco se atragantó. ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Qué debía hacer? — No sé de lo que me hablas— dijo nervioso.

—No me mientras, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, que no te conviene.— Le amenazó.

—Deberías preguntarle a él, no a mi.—

Daphne Greengrass lo estudió cuidadosamente, esperando el menor atisbo de duda, que le diera un indicio. ¿Realmente uno de sus mejores amigo estaba enamorado de ella? Se le apretó el corazón al pensar en todas las veces que ella le habló de Blaise, o los vio juntos. Una lágrima se le escapó.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Dijo el chico.

—He sido una tonta, nunca me di cuenta...y sin querer le hice mucho daño...— Dijo apenas.

—Hey, tranquila. Aún no lo has comprobado.— Intentó amenizar el ambiente.

—¡Pero yo lo escuché! Yo estaba llorando por Blaise, y el me vió y me consoló. Me dormí por unos minutos y luego entró Blaise y discutían...y de pronto él le imploró ayuda a Theo...—

—¿Qué dijiste?— Le interrumpió.

—Blaise cambió por un minuto...y le dijo que lo ayudara...y se desmayó.—

Draco pensó, había visto situaciones así...No. No podía ser eso, tenía que averiguar bien qué estaba pasándole a su amigo antes de afirmar cosas y asignar culpables.

—Tranquila, Daph. Averiguaremos qué está pasando.— Le dio unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro. La chica rió con ganas, secándose las lágrimas.

—Joder, Draco. Eres pésimo consolando a las personas. Oye, ¿Qué es eso?— Le preguntó, señalando el brazalete.— Lo he visto en alguna parte...— trató de recordar.

—No es nada, una joya de la familia Malfoy, decidí que quería usarlo y está.— Determinó.

—Como digas, deberías dejar entrar a los demás, parecen leones enjaulados en la sala común.—

Ugh, _leones._ Hizo una mueca. —Si, diles que pueden entrar.—

—Buenas noches, Draco.— Se despidió con una sonrisa. —Gracias, en realidad, no eres tan malo consolando.— Le guiñó un ojo.

Crabbe y Goyle entraron asustados. A Draco le subió el ego ver que aún eran algo así como sus guardaespaldas, que obedecían sin chistar. Sonrió. Dejaría para mañana los problemas con el brazalete. Le surgió una idea.

—Goyle, llama a Pansy y dile que venga.— Ordenó.

Obedeció sin decir palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó nervioso.

—Pansy no está...—

—¿Y dónde mierda anda?— Preguntó cabreado.

—No lo sé, Draco.— Se apresuró a meterse a la cama, no quería volver a ser testigo de la furia de Malfoy.

No lo podía creer, Pansy siempre había estado ahí siempre que el necesitaba. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Rendido, se fue a dormir. De pronto, escuchó nítidamente la voz de Hermione Granger en su cabeza llamándolo, como si estuviese susurrándole en el oído. Una extraña felicidad lo embargó, y deseó estar con ella.

Lo que no sabía, era que eso era exactamente lo que pasaría.


	16. Besos y Maldiciones

Se me había olvidado responder a sus preciosos reviews! Lo siento, lo haré enseguida :) antes de comenzar el capítulo.

 **Ivicab93:** Lo siento por la tardanza! Y bueno, como verás, ya se lo puso jeje, ahora a esperar la acción!

 **Sonrais777:** Nonono! No se olvidó! Tiene que hacerlo sí o sí! Y tengo algo muy fuerte preparado con Blaise, siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos en los fics al igual que Theo, así que quiero que tenga harta importancia.

 **Alice1420** : Mi estimada lectora! Sí, quise hacer a Draco así bien mujeriego ajaja, y que Hermione sea completamente la antítesis en ese sentido, así es mejor la historia, a mi parecer. Sí, Draco es muy cambiante, pero como dije en una respuesta a un review anterior, está viviendo muchas cosas, sientiendo cosas nuevas que no quiere sentir y se odia por no poder evitarlo

 **Sally** : ¿Draco exagera como? Hay que entender que su cabeza y corazón son un torbellino, está pasando por muchas cosas, y odia sentir lo que siente por Hermione, pero no lo puede evitar, y lo intenta hacer y al no lograrlo se enfurece más ps.

 **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy:** Gracias por tu review! Espero te siga gustando la historia

 **Mari Lovegood:** Gracias! Prometo que siempre intentaré actualizar seguido, nunca pasará más de una semana sin actualizar, y si eso llegara a ocurrir, avisaré con anticipación.

 **ali1k:** Prometo continuar hasta que este fic esté terminado !

 **Marycielo Felton:** Jajaja había que quitar un poquitito las rutinas, o sino se volvería todo aburrido muy rápido. Yo también gustosa me sacrificaría con tal de darle un besito a Draco la verdad! Tranquila, hasta ahora, Hermione ya cumplió con su "misión", ahora tiene que esperar a ver los efectos secundarios, y enfocarse en la misión de los horrocruxes con Harry y Ron, en la cual Draco tendrá harto protagonismo !

 **LidiaaIsabel** : Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero leerte más seguido y viceversa!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Con cariño,

NatBlack.-

Capítulo 16: Besos y Maldiciones.

El escenario de Draco Malfoy cambió drásticamente. Pasó de estar en la comodidad de su cama, a un lugar lleno de libros, sumido en la oscuridad. "La biblioteca" dedujo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se había aparecido sin querer, sin saber cómo. Miró los alrededores en busca de una pista, y lo que vio lo dejó congelado. Hermione Granger estaba acostada en una mesa ubicada al lado de una gran ventana, que dejaba ver los jardines del colegio. Si mal no recordaba, ella siempre solía usar esa mesa. Estaba durmiendo, hablando entre sueños.

—Malfoy...— suspiró.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Había dicho su nombre? Se acercó un poco más. La luz de la luna le iluminaba tenuemente el rostro, resaltando sus pecas y sus largas pestañas. Tragó saliva, se veía condenadamente hermosa. Espera. ¿Granger _hermosa_? Negó con la cabeza. El sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta. Involuntariamente, le tocó la mejilla para despertarla.

—Granger, despierta.— Le dijo con más dulzura de lo que había planeado. Maldición.

Hermione se movió, pero sin despertar.

—Un ratito más, mamá. Por favor.— dijo en un idioma difícil de comprender. Draco sonrió con ternura. Se horrorizó. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

—GRANGER— la sacudió.

La chica despertó de golpe, extrañándose cuando lo vio.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué diantres haces acá?—

El chico tenía dos opciones: Aparentar que estaba ahí, o explicarle la verdad: que no tenía ni puta idea. Meditó una fracción de segundo, aclaró su garganta y dijo

—Venía a buscar un libro y te encontré durmiendo—

—Estaba haciendo una tarea para Transformaciones, y perdí la noción del tiempo...— se ruborizó.

—Deberías irte a dormir— Sugirió.

Hermione se paró enfrente de él, y le sonrió. —Gracias, Malfoy.—

El chico sintió unas ganas horribles de abrazarla, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba rodeándola con sus brazos. Por su parte, Hermione también lo abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos llenaron sus fosas nasales con el olor del otro, embriagándose. Menta y Canela se mezclaron una vez más. Ella levantó la vista, y se maravilló con sus ojos, que parecían plata derretida. Ya no demostraban arrogancia, ni frialdad. Pudo incluso percibir…¿Calidez? sí, eso era. Draco Malfoy estaba extasiado y a la vez confundido. La honestidad de los ojos miel lo hipnotizaban, siendo víctima de sus instintos una vez más, se inclinó, mirando sus labios y la besó. No fue un beso salvaje, lujurioso. Fue cálido y gentil. Le besó la comisura de sus labios, recorriéndolos con su lengua generando un suspiro de la chica. Hizo un ademán, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Hermione entendió y le dejó entrar, juntando sus lenguas. El la abrazó, profundizando aún más el beso, mientras con una mano le recorría la espalda y con la otra sujetaba su cintura, como si temiera que se esfumara. Finalizó el beso con uno suave en la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella se veía nerviosa.

—Te ves hermosa, _Hermione_ — La chica se rió nerviosa, jamás sus labios habían pronunciado su nombre de pila, y sonaba maravilloso.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Creo que debería irme a dormir...—

—Sí, yo también debería hacer lo mismo.— Le acarició la mejilla y le dió un beso más.

De pronto, alguien entró. Viéndolos cómo se besaban.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO MORTÍFAGO?— dijo Harry Potter, rojo de ira.—¡Saca tus asesinas manos de ella!— Le gritó, corriendo y posicionándose de forma protectora frente a Hermione.

—No soy un asesino, Potty.— recalcó.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste?— Preguntó.

—Nada que ella no quisiera, cuatro ojos— le sonrió con malicia

—Vamos, Hermione. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y tú, mortífago de quinta, aléjate de ella o no responderé.— le amenazó.

Hermione dijo nada, estaba demasiado en shock. ¿Qué había sido esa actitud de Malfoy? Se dejó guiar hasta la sala común en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Harry la sentó en un sofá rojo.

—¿Me explicas tú lo que está pasando?—

—Yo..Harry, no es lo que parece...— balbuceó.

—¿Ah, no? Por que lo que a mi me parece es que ambos estaban teniendo un momento muy agradable juntos.— refunfuñó.

—Harry...quizás sea tiempo de que te cuente algo...Pero necesito que no le cuentes a nadie, menos a Ron.—

—Está bien, cuéntame, antes de que pierda la cabeza.—

Hermione le contó cómo Malfoy la amenazaba, de cuándo lo siguió, de cómo trazó un plan con Dumbledore y Nott, del brazalete y cómo se lo puso y qué tuvo que hacer para activarlo. Harry se notó iracundo, confundido, horrorizado y nuevamente confundido.

—Demonios, qué complicado. Pero eso no resuelve el asunto de por qué se besaban ahora— Explicó molesto.

—No sé, Harry. Pero por favor confía en mí. ¿Puedes?— Imploró.

—Está bien, pero aléjate de él. Sabes que no es bueno— dijo de mala gana.

—Lo sé...— dijo abatida.

—¿Segura no sientes algo por él, Hermione?— Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—No sé, Harry. Estoy hecha un lío...Necesito descansar. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie.—

Se despidió de Harry, yendo a su habitación. Tenía mucho qué pensar. Se acercaba el final del curso, y con ello su misión de los Horrocruxes. Necesitaba estudiar para poder volver a Hogwarts luego de que la guerra acabara. Sin saber cuándo, cayó rendida.

Theo y Draco estaban en la sala común, conversando. El primero se percató de que tenía puesto el brazalete y suspiró aliviado. Lo que se venía era complicado. Recordó la última charla con Dumbledore.

Flashback

— _Joven Nott, debo informarle de algunos...detalles que he descubierto sobre el brazalete, y qué ocurrirá si la Señorita Granger logra su cometido— Dijo divertido mirando cómo Fawkes renacía de sus propias cenizas una vez más._

— _No leímos nada de eso con Hermione...— Indicó el chico._

— _Sí, bueno. Debieron haber leído toda la información. Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger no está al tanto...pero dicho artefacto tiene unos efectos muy curiosos. Es posible que el Joven Malfoy sienta una especie de atracción hacia Hermione...una más fuerte que antes —aclaró, dejando al muchacho confundido. ¿Qué tanto sabía el viejo?— Quizás hasta sienta enamoramiento...pero sólo son efectos del mismo ¿Verda?— dijo misterioso._

— _¿Sólo eso?— intentó bajarle el perfil al asunto._

— _Debo añadir, que el brazalete convierte al portador del mismo, en algo así como guardián de la persona dueña. Por lo mismo, crearán una conexión única, en la cual cuando Hermione lo necesite, o lo llame, él irá dónde ella esté. Por último, pero no menos importante, que creo que lo sabe pero no está demás recordar, que cuando ella sienta dolor, ya sea por cualquier motivo, el joven Malfoy lo sentirá de igual manera.—_

— _¿Cómo?—_

— _Es algo mágico y lleno de misterios, Joven Nott. Aún no comprendo la ciencia de la misma, pero podríamos decir que es algo así como la aparición.— Indicó el anciano._

— _Entonces, Draco tiene que asesinar a Hermione por órdenes de Voldemort, pero si lo hace, ¿Él moriría también? Digo, por el dolor ocasionado a ella.— Concluyó el joven._

— _Así es, estimado.— Dijo despreocupado._

— _¿Qué se supone que haremos entonces, profesor?— Dijo ansioso._

— _Eso, es algo que se lo dejaremos al destino...— respondió._

Fin flashback

Draco Malfoy estaba jodido por todas partes, dedujo Theo. No quería tocar el tema, pero se veía perturbado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Draco?— Se hizo el desentendido.

—Nada que te incumba, Theo— Escupió.

—No te desquites conmigo, cabrón. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.— Y por Merlín, que lo hacía. No sabía en qué momento comenzó a preocuparse tanto por él, al punto de arriesgar su vida cada maldito día.

—Disculpa, no quería reaccionar así. ¿Supiste que tenemos una reunión en Malfoy Manor con el Señor Oscuro dentro de los próximos días?— Informó.

—Sí, mi padre me envió una carta.— Tenía que fingir, Draco no podía saber que era un doble espía, como Severus Snape.

—¿Irás?— Preguntó.

—¿Me queda otra opción? Tengo entendido que nuestros padres ya le enviaron una carta a Dumbledore, excusándonos.—

—Sí, ya lo sabía.— dijo cabreado.

—¿Me vas a decir qué diablos te ocurre?— Insistió.

—Es esa estúpida de Granger, Theo. Como siempre.—

—¿Te hizo algo?—

—Es sólo _ella._ Ella es el problema en sí.— escupió con desdén.

Theo no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? Desvió sus pensamientos a Daphne y suspiró.

Se fueron a dormir, Draco se quedó dormido al instante. El quedó en su cama, mirando al techo. Luego, pensó en lo ocurrido con Blaise, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. ¿Cuándo su vida se complicó tanto? Se acomodó y durmió, esperando no tener las pesadillas que lo perseguían cada noche.

Al día siguiente, estaban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Hermione se veía turbada.

Harry estaba feliz, porque Luna Lovegood había decidido comer con ellos. De hace un tiempo se había percatado de la angelical belleza que emanaba la chica, prestando cada vez más atención y descubriendo que era una persona maravillosa. ¿Le gustaba? Quizás si. Había estado un tiempo confundido con Ginny Weasley, pero definitivamente algo entre ellos no funcionaría, así que lo dejó pasar. Ahora era una Ravenclaw la que le robaba los suspiros. Ron estaba comiendo afanosamente. Llevaba un tiempo saliendo oficialmente con Pansy, y estaba sumamente feliz.

—Chicos, ¿Están al tanto que el año escolar termina en unas semanas?— Preguntó una preocupada Hermione.

—Sí, Herms. Lo sabemos. Harry se irá a Grimmauld Place hasta que queden unos días para la boda de Fleur. ¿Irás con él o te vendrás a la Madriguera conmigo?— Preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé, tengo tiempo para pensar, verdad?—

—Claro, Hermione. Eres bienvenida en ambos lugares y lo sabes— Dijo Harry.—Luna, irás a la boda, ¿verdad?—

—Sí, Harry. Obviamente iré. Tengo que asegurarme de que no hayan Nargles o podrían arruinar la boda— dijo muy seria. Harry sonrió.

—Si quieres podemos buscarlos, yo te ayudo— Se ofreció el chico.

—Gracias, Harry. Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo— Sonrió.

Ginny vió todo con extrañeza. ¿Qué pasaba? Harry le pertenecía. Era a ella a quien debería estar observando con esa cara de enamorado. Bufó molesta.

Todos se dirigieron a sus clases, y cuando iba saliendo, Goyle le hizo una zancadilla a Hermione, provocando que se cayera al suelo y varios Slytherin se rieran. Draco bramó

—Ten cuidado, imbécil.— Goyle lo miró anonadado, al igual que Hermione. ¿La estaba defendiendo?

—¿Me dices a mí?— Preguntó el.

Malfoy reaccionó. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía levantar sospechas.

—No, le decía a la sangre sucia.— Dijo poniéndose una máscara de fría indiferencia.

Hermione palideció, lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se paró y salió corriendo. Draco dejó pasar unos segundos y fue a buscarla, tenía que explicarle...

Harry vio todo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la perseguía, no dudó en ir a encararlo. El rubio corrió lo más que pudo, pero sin éxito. Llegó al baño del segundo piso, donde estaba Myrtle la Llorona.

—¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? ¿Vienes a besuquearte con otra chica frente a mi? Claro, todos pueden hacer lo que quieran, al fin de cuentas la estúpida de Myrtle está muerta, ¡No tiene sentimientos! — Se fue enfurecida antes de que el chico le pudiera contestar.

Había sido un verdadero imbécil. El corazón le dolía un poco, igual que la vez que le gritó a Granger. ¿Qué pasaba? Sentía cómo el odio que sentía por ella se desvanecía, pero tenía que actuar así, nadie podía enterarse. Al fin y al cabo, la misión seguía en pie.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, Malfoy— le escupió Harry cuando lo encontró.

—Déjame tranquilo, Potter—

—Si no aprendes por las buenas, tendrás que entenderlo por las malas— dijo, desenfundando su varita. Draco fue más rápido y le gritó _Desmaius!_ pero Harry fue más rápido. Había llegado la hora de poner en práctica el hechizo que había visto escrito en el libro, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¡ _Sectumsempra!_ — No falló, y se llenó de pavor cuando vio como cuchillas invisibles cortaban a Draco, provocando un sangrado inmediato. Para su desgracia, los encontró Severus Snape.

—¿Qué has hecho, imbécil?— Apartando bruscamente a Harry, se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre Malfoy; sacó su varita y la agitó por encima de las profundas heridas que había causado la maldición de Harry, murmurando un conjuro que casi parecía una canción. La hemorragia se redujo al momento. Snape le limpió la sangre de la cara y repitió el hechizo. Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse.—¿Dónde aprendiste esa maldición, Potter?— inquirió furibundo.

—Yo lo leí en un libro...—admitió.

—Eres torpe como tu padre, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, lárguese.—

La noticia de que Harry Potter había herido de gravedad a Draco Malfoy se expandió rápidamente por Hogwarts, y cuando supo su mejor amiga, estalló en furia.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, Harry James Potter?— bramó.

—Yo no sabía lo que ese hechizo provocaba— se defendió.

—¡Por lo mismo! ¡No trates de excusarte conmigo! Vas a devolver inmediatamente ese libro, lo que le hiciste a Malfoy es horrible, y quizás qué otros problemas pueda traerte— le recriminó. No le quedaba otra que aceptar, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón.

Hermione estaba preocupada, pero seguía dolida con Draco. ¿Sería buena idea ir a verlo a la enfermería? Detestaba aquella situación. Ella se distinguía siempre por actuar con lógica, utilizar su raciocinio, pero cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, todo se iba al diablo últimamente. Decidida, caminó a la enfermería, de igual modo un poco vacilante.

Cuando entró, vio dos figuras frente a la cama de Draco. Ambos con postura altiva y arrogante. El hombre, se quejaba frente a la enfermera, exigiendo la expulsión inmediata de Harry Potter, la mujer en cambio, sollozaba mirando al chico. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Cuando la vieron entrar, sus muecas de disgusto y asco no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sangre sucia?— Dijo un irritado Lucius.

A pesar de que quería huir, sus pies no reaccionaban. ¿Cuándo pensó que sería buena idea venir?

—Lo único que nos faltaba, ¿Es que acaso no tenemos ya suficiente tormento y desdicha?— Dijo una apesadumbrada Narcisa.

Hermione quería morir, se sentía humillada en demasía. —Yo he venido a ver si Malfoy estaba bien— dijo con timidez.

Lucius estalló en carcajadas muy forzadas. —¿De qué forma podría interesarte mi hijo, inmunda?— inquirió con sorna.

— Mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, fue el causante de lo que le ocurrió a su hijo, _señor._ — escupió las palabras con rabia— Y ya que es mi compañero en las rondas de Prefectos, sólo quiero asegurarme de la salud de mi compañero, nada más. Ahora, si me permite. Tengo tanto derecho como usted a estar acá, y no le permitiré que ocupe esas palabras conmigo. Es raro ¿no? — rió amargamente— Se supone que vienen de una familia antigua, llena de gloria y majestad, pero de educación poco se le ve. Es un maleducado y altanero— Finalizó mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar.

Draco, quien se había despertado debido a la discusión pero se hacía el inconsciente aún, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado, quería maldecir a Granger, desquitar en alguien su furia. Estúpido San Potty, creyéndose lo máximo lanzando maldiciones en la escuela. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Y por otro lado, uno nuevo -o quizás que siempre estuvo ahí, quién sabe- quería callar a su padre de un puñetazo. Prefirió continuar fingiendo, más debía aplaudir a Granger por haber puesto a su padre en su lugar, le costó mucho esconder una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Lucius enrojeció de ira, parándose escandalosamente, y acercándose a la chica, mirándola con desdén.

—¿Quién te crees, Sangre sucia? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a alguien superior, en todos los sentidos, a ti? Alguien debería ponerte en su lugar, y créeme que será más pronto que tarde— miró de reojo a su hijo.— Deberías irte, acá no haces más que estorbar —escupió.

De pronto, llegó una escandalizada Madame Pomfrey. —Dejen descansar al chico. Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy se encuentra bien, fuera de peligro pero necesita reposo. No puede exponerse a estrés —miró a sus padres— Ahora deberían marcharse, los mantendremos informados.

A pesar de insistir en quedarse, no había quién pudiera doblegar una decisión ya tomada por la Señora Pomfrey, así que Narcisa y Lucius salieron indignados, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de odio y asco a Hermione. La chica se proponía a salir después que ellos, pero la enfermera la tomó del brazo y le permitió quedarse un rato. Agradecida, Hermione fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama de Malfoy, quedando ensimismada cuando lo vió de cerca. Aún cuando demostraba cansancio a través de unas leves ojeras, su piel pálida se veía suave, su pelo de todos modos estaba perfectamente arreglado. Así parecía un chico normal, sin odio y arrogancia. Se crispó cuando observó que torció la boca en una sonrisa.

—Debo felicitarte, Granger. Pocos se atreven a desafiar a mi padre como lo hiciste tú.— Le dijo abriendo los ojos.

—Tu padre es un arrogante, no se merecía menos.— Dijo firme.

Él volvió a sonreír. —¿Cómo te sientes?— añadió la chica.

—Me he sentido mejor— se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que dolía horrores.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Bueno, yo sólo venía a disculparme por el bruto de Harry, sé que no sabía lo que hacía y bueno, yo ya le di una buena reprimenda— contestó.

—No es necesario que hagas de secretaría, Granger. No necesito sus disculpas, así que ahórratelo—

Hermione frunció los labios —Eres insoportable—

—No más que tú, rata de biblioteca. Eres la única que opina eso. Todas las demás chicas se mueren por mi— dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Aparte de insoportable, eres egocéntrico.— añadió

—¿Sabes qué soy además de egocéntrico?—

—¿Fanfarrón, arrogante, estúpido?—

—No, soy _perfecto._ — dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione quedó anonadada, y no pudo evitar reír. —Veo que ya estás de mejor humor, Hurón. Debería irme.— sugirió.

Justo en ese momento, Madame Pomfrey entró de nuevo. —Ahora si debe irse, Señorita Granger— le advirtió— El joven Malfoy debe tomar su medicina y descansar.

Hermione se despidió de ambos, y se dirigió a su habitación. Draco al momento que se fue, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Es decir, no podía mentir que hace tiempo Granger venía ocupando su mente, pero todo parecía haberse maximizado desde que usaba ese maldito brazalete, lo miró y bufó. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios era, y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

—Kendra— llamó y enseguida una elfina vestida en harapos apareció. Tenía grandes ojos verdes y las orejas caídas. Al ver a su amo, a quien había casi criado, hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—Dígame, amo. ¿En qué puede ayudar Kendra?— dijo servicialmente.

—¿Ves esto?— Dijo mostrándole el brazalete. La elfina abrió los ojos, atenta.

—Si, joven amo.—

—Bien, necesito que me escuches con atención. Tienes que averiguar cómo se llama, qué hace y qué le hace a la persona que lo porte. Pero escúchame bien, nadie puede saber, ni siquiera madre o padre. ¿Entendiste?— le dijo amenazante.

—Sí, amo. Kendra entendió, lo visitaré en cuanto tenga algo.— Y desapareció.

Draco estaba más tranquilo, sabía que su elfina doméstica era muy eficiente, cumplía con su propósito de servirle. Esperaba mañana tener noticias, quizás hasta descubriría cómo quitárselo. Luego, llegó la enfermera a darle la asquerosa poción, la bebió y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En su habitación, Hermione pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¿Realmente había sido lo correcto utilizar el brazalete en Draco? Ese pensamiento la atormentaba cada día más.


	17. Cambios y Puntos de Vista

**Buenas noches a todas, siento muchísimo la demora. Sin embargo, he estado estancada puesto que no sabía muy bien qué vendría a continuación. Es decir, tengo casi todas las ideas (menos el final jaja Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer algo macabro -inserte risa maligna-) pero no sé muy bien el orden que deberían llevar. En fin, acá estoy. He decidido agregar un poco del punto de vista de ambos, para hacerlo un poco más llevadero. No será siempre, pero quiero ver cómo funciona. Responderé luego los Reviews, en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que se dan un tiempo de comentar, me hacen muy feliz!**

Quedaban dos meses y medio para que el año escolar finalizara, y Theo estaba preocupado. Draco estaba más arisco de lo habitual, de un humor de los mil demonios. Daphne estaba extrañamente más cercana que de costumbre, y Blaise no había tenido más momentos extraños. Por otro lado, Hermione lucía nerviosa, a menudo se distraía con facilidad cuando conversaban. A la vez, él también estaba angustiado, Dumbledore le había informado de una decisión extremista, para intentar amenizar las cosas entre Draco y Hermione, aunque no dio mayores explicaciones. Resignado, debía confiar en el criterio del profesor, al fin y al cabo, había tenido razón en muchas cosas anteriormente. Demonios, debieron haberlo pensado mejor. Se supone que hoy le harían llegar la noticia a ambos, y las manos no le dejaban de sudar. A su lado, tomando desayuno en el Gran Comedor, estaba Pansy, quien había cambiado drásticamente en el último tiempo, se veía feliz.

—Oye, Pans. ¿Sigues con el pobretón?— Dijo Blaise con malicia.

—Sí, imbécil. Y déjame decirte que es mucho más hombre que mucho de ustedes. Él sí sabe cómo tratar a una mujer— le escupió.

Blaise bufó. Maldita idiota. Ya no podía acercarse a Daphne cuando necesitaba porque ella también lo rechazaba, y cada vez se acercaba más a Theo. El desayuno pasó rápido y ya era tiempo de ir a clases. Pero de pronto, el director interrumpió todo. Desde su puesto, dijo:

—Antes que se vayan, queridos alumnos. Me disculpo por semejante interrupción, pero es imperante avisar que debo hablar de manera inmediata con Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy en mi despacho a la brevedad, los estaré esperando. A los demás, ¡Tengan un buen día!— sonrió el anciano.

Ambos palidecieron y no pudieron evitar mirarse con cierto recelo. Las cosas últimamente no habían estado del todo bien, y había discutido más de lo normal en sus rondas. Quizás era por eso. Inevitablemente, fueron juntos al despacho, sin dirigirse palabra. Al llegar al despacho del director, vieron que estaba sentado en su escritorio, jugando con Fawkes.

—Buenos días— les saludó el profesor.

Ambos asintieron a modo de saludo y se sentaron en frente de él.

—Quizás les parezca extraña la forma en que los cité. Primero que todo, quisiera advertirles que no han hecho nada malo, por lo que no deberían preocuparse. El motivo que hoy nos reúne, es que han habido ciertos...cambios por así decirlo. Y se ha decidido que los Prefectos tengan su propia torre, conviviendo en parejas, para unificar aún más las casas de la escuela. Los demás prefectos ya están enterados de la situación, siendo ustedes los últimos en ser notificados. Y me temo que ya han deducido que ustedes han sido asignados a vivir por lo que resta del año escolar, en la misma torre. Sus cosas ya han sido trasladadas ahí, por lo cual comenzaría a regir el cambio desde ahora mismo— informó.

—¿Es una broma, Director?— Imploró la chica.

—No hay forma en la cual Granger y yo podamos vivir juntos, ni siquiera podemos hacer las rondas con algo de paz— Añadió Draco, aunque en secreto se alegraba por la decisión un poco. Sería divertido poder fastidiarla más a menudo. Se trató de convencer de que esa era la única razón de su repentina alegría.

—Es por lo mismo, joven Malfoy, que hemos llegado a esta decisión. He hablado con los profesores, y han accedido a darles el día libre para que se acomoden y escojan habitaciones. Una vez hecho, tienen que decirle al pequeño cuadro colgado en la pared, que esa será su habitación y se les será entregada una contraseña especial para que nadie no deseado entre. Espero tomen esto con madurez, y sean capaces de limar asperezas. Pueden retirarse— comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Ambos tenían miradas de horror y confusión. ¿Qué le había picado a Dumbledore? Pareciera que el destino estaba decidido a cruzar sus caminos. Resignados, se dirigieron a hablar cada uno con sus amigos y explicarles la extraña situación. Merlín se apiade de ambos, sabían que sus amigos eran algo temperamentales.

 ***Draco POV***

Todo en su vida era un maldito infierno, sentía que todos los universos posibles se encargaban de hacerlo aún más miserable. Ese ya era un sentimiento cotidiano. Pero al saber la noticia que el chiflado de Dumbledore les había dado, no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? No tenía idea si aún Blaise tenía esa clase de misión, de vigilarlo. De igual manera, tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Vivir con Granger? Era un completo disparate. _¿Desde cuándo ya no le decía sangre sucia o le insultaba?_ Sacudió la cabeza, en negación. La única solución que no le atormentaba, era que si _hipotéticamente_ sintiera una leve inclinación por ella, desde hace algún tiempo había aumentado extrañamente, de un día para otro. No supo desde cuándo, pero sentía un impulso por saber cómo estaba, si corría peligro o algo más. Había estado a punto de hacer picadillos a la comadreja pobretona cuando los escuchó discutir a la salida de Pociones, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho. Se sentía tan confundido y asustado, el tiempo pasaba, su misión se acercaba y no tenía noticias ni de sus padres ni Voldemort, no le habían llamado para alguna misión poco ortodoxa o avances en sus deberes. ¿Significaba eso algo bueno o malo? Trataba de no pensar en eso muy a menudo, pero en las noches era inevitable, y con ello invocaba a un largo insomnio. El maldito elfo doméstico aún no tenía señales, lo había llamado pero se había excusado con que aún no podía cumplir con lo ordenado y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Abatido, entró a su ex-habitación. Había llamado a Pansy, Theo y Daphne. Para su mala suerte, Blaise también se encontraba ahí, negándose a salir.

—Tienes una cara como si hubieses visto un muerto, Draco— Inquirió Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa burlona. Daphne y Theo asintieron.

—No me jodan. Les quiero decir las nuevas noticias.— bufó.

Theo no pudo esconder una sonrisa, ver a Draco tan cabreado era un panorama divertido.

—¿Qué esperas?— Dijo Blaise, curioso.

—Al maldito estúpido de Dumbledore se le ocurrió que sería buena idea que me mudara con Granger este último tiempo, dado que no nos llevamos bien y es necesario fortalecer los lazos entre casas y esas mierdas— dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Theo obviamente ya lo sabía, pero tenía que fingir. Últimamente tenía que fingir algo que no era la mayor parte del tiempo así que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿No crees que es una pésima idea, Draco? ¿Porqué no reclamaste?— Daphne no podía entender semejante idiotez.

—¿Crees que no lo hice, Daphne? No me tomes por estúpido.

—No te desquites conmigo, Draco. No es mi culpa tener a un director tan desquiciado como este.

—Bueno, dado que no se puede hacer nada, supongo que no te queda más que aceptar y portarte bien, cánsate de andar hostigando a Granger— le amenazó Pansy.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo te interesas por la sangre sucia?— Preguntó Blaise.

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia, Blaise.

—Yo digo, porque al parecer juntarte con escoria te está haciendo _débil._

—Prefiero parecer débil antes que un estúpido sin cerebro, si me das a elegir. ¿No te das cuenta de que esas mierdas de la superioridad de sangre son nada? ¿Qué piensas del hecho de que Granger, una sangre sucia como la llamas tú, te supere en cada maldito aspecto de tu vida? —Inquirió ella con malicia.

—¿Y qué crees que pensaría el Señor Tenebroso al oír tus palabras, Pansy?— su sonrisa se ensanchó.

La chica palideció. —Tú no puedes delatarme así, no puedes…

—Claro que puedo, recuerda que le debes respeto al Señor Oscuro. Deberías replantear tus juntas, como estoy seguro que te dije anteriormente— Finalizó sombríamente.

Theo estaba con la boca abierta. Es decir, era sabido que desde hace algún tiempo su amigo era un cabrón. Pero sinceramente ya estaba pasándose. Mas no prefirió decir nada, no quería y no necesitaba más problemas.

—Ahora que saben la noticia, espero no me jodan la existencia más de lo que está. Muy a mi pesar, quiero descansar y por lo visto, ya que esta no es más mi habitación, debería dirigirme a mi nueva alcoba.— Dijo Draco entre dientes, visiblemente molesto y a la vez intentando cambiar el tema.

Blaise Zabinni no podía contener su sonrisa maligna, Theodore estaba tranquilo y Daphne estaba un tanto preocupada. ¿En qué mundo vivía el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué tan loco debía estar para considerar esto una buena idea?

 **Hermione P.O.V**

La chica era un mar de nervios, después de todo lo que había pasado, tendría que vivir bajo el mismo techo que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Está bien, debía reconocer que a pesar de los nervios estaba perpleja. Al carajo con todas esas virtudes que tenía un Gryffindor. Ella también tenía derecho a sentir miedo a veces. Hermione solía tener todo bajo control, siempre tenía un plan calculado milimétricamente y le desesperaba si no era así. La mayoría de las veces, podía anticiparse a ciertas situaciones y desde ahí tomar decisiones. Pero hablando de Malfoy, todo era incierto. A veces, sentía su mirada fija, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban había descifrado que expresaba a veces odio, confusión y algunas ocasiones incluso notaba ansiedad. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? Por más que había suplicado a Dumbledore, el profesor no dio su brazo a torcer. Se dió algunas vueltas por el colegio antes de darles la noticia a sus amigos, y claramente el más enojado con la situación fue Ronald, obviamente, gritó de tal modo que la única solución que se le ocurrió fue silenciarlo con un hechizo, santo remedio. Por otro lado, Harry fue extrañamente comprensivo, él jamás dudaba de la palabra de Dumbledore así que eso ciertamente la alivió un poco. Abatida, llegó a la puerta que al cruzarla, sellaría completamente su destino, obviamente siendo ignorante de esto. Dio un paso, llegando a la sala común que compartirían. Era amplia, con una chimenea y además un gran ventanal en el centro. Habían dos pequeños sillones y un sofá rodeando la chimenea. Al lado izquierdo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, había una escalera que dirigía seguramente a las habitaciones. También, había una pequeña cocina con una mesa. Obviamente no habían aparatos muggles, pero pensó que le serviría al menos para preparar algún sándwich o un té cuando quisiera. Luego de reconocer el lugar, quiso dirigirse rápidamente a su nueva habitación, sin percatarse de que Draco Malfoy estaba en uno de los sillones pequeños, con los puños muy apretados mirando fijamente el fuego procedente de la chimenea. Sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia porque se carraspeó.

—Granger.— le dijo el chico sin moverse.

Hermione se paró en seco. — Malfoy, antes de que me insultes o digas cualquier cosa, déjame decir que no fue mi idea—

Draco rió amargamente — Me lo esperaba, sólo podía ser el lunático de Dumbledore.—

Se acercó, sigilosamente hacia ella, sin apartar los ojos. Hermione tragó saliva, estaba muy cohibida con la cercanía del chico. —Debería ir a dormir, Malfoy.— Dijo apartando la vista.

Ya estando frente a frente, él le tomó el mentón a Hermione, haciendo que lo volviera a mirar.

—¿No tendremos una celebración?— le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

A la chica le recorrió una gota helada por la espalda. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Enojada, apartó de una vez la mano de Malfoy y lo miró con desdén.

—¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy? Estás pasado a Whisky de Fuego. ¿Estás borracho acaso?— le escupió.

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo. Y sí, puede que haya decidido ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Podrías unirte, mañana es sábado y no hay clases.— dijo seductoramente.

—Estás chiflado. No sé qué esperas de mi. Es decir, un día me ignoras. El otro me hablas bien, el otro pareciera que estás a punto de lanzarme un _avada_.¿Y ahora quieres que bebamos como dos amigos de siempre? ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza oxigenada?— No aguantó más, y le dijo todo lo que llevaba un buen tiempo sintiendo.

Draco se quedó sin palabras. Por segundos, abría la boca pero no le salían palabras. —Yo...no sé. ¿Está bien? No sé qué me pasa.— Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, confundido. Claramente se había devanado los sesos intentando responder esas mismas palabras. ¿Por qué mierda era tan difícil? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo. Se sentía mareado y no sabía si era por la cercanía de la chica o por el alcohol en exceso.

—No, Malfoy. No te vas a escapar. Si vamos a estar condenados a vivir juntos por lo que resta del año, me dirás aquí y ahora qué mierda te pasa.— Le desafió, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco suspiró, resignado. —Está bien. Tú ganas.— Se dirigió a sentarse nuevamente, tomando de la mano a Hermione, quien se ruborizó automáticamente. La sentó en el sillón grande, sentándose frente a frente, pero manteniendo su distancia. —Tómalo como un regalo, Granger. Me pillaste volando bajo, así que sólo por hoy, intentaré hacer una tregua. No te acostumbres.— Tomó un vaso, lo sirvió y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa de centro que había. Con un movimiento de varita invocó otro vaso y le sirvió.— Sería bueno que amenizáramos un poco el ambiente, ¿No crees?—

Ella dudó por un momento. —Malfoy, supongo que al ser prefecto sabes que está más que prohibido el ingreso de alcohol a Hogwarts.— le recriminó.

—Si, lo sé. Pero el ser un Malfoy tiene sus beneficios.— ella rodó los ojos. — Si no bebes un poco conmigo, entonces me iré a acostar. Ha sido un día de mierda y si no hay diversión, prefiero descansar.— le amenazó con tono burlón.

Hermione se mordió el labio, evaluando la situación. ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Miró la hora. "Que se jodan, obtendré mis respuestas a como de lugar" pensó. Tomó el vaso, bebió todo su contenido, hipó un poco y le dijo: — Está bien Malfoy, lo haremos.—

Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa malvada, esta noche sería inolvidable.


	18. Una noche para recordar

**Muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews, en serio estaba muy preocupada por no poder actualizar, pero he tenido bastantes dramas en mi vida y bueno. Ya estoy por terminar el semestre en la universidad, así que ahí subiré más seguido. Y en serio, les prometí que esta historia tendrá final, sí o sí. Aunque me lleve mil años jaja, muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, no olviden mi historia!**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen -lamentablemente-, sino que a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia de la cual tomé prestada la idea es "A korean Odissey" (se las recomiendo!).

Capítulo 18: Una noche para recordar.

Hermione estaba decidida a sacarle toda la verdad a Draco Malfoy, "el fin justifica los medios" se excusaba mentalmente. Había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas en el despacho de Snape hace unos días atrás, y en un impulso y yendo contra todos sus principios, robó una poción que sabía que algún día le serviría. Pues bien, hoy era el día perfecto. Esperaría hasta el momento indicado para maquinar su plan. Que por una vez hiciera algo "malo" no era indicador de que era una mala persona ¿O si? Tragó saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Vas a estar toda la noche así, sumida en tus pensamientos? — Fue súbitamente interrumpida por Draco, quien sostenía un vaso lleno en su mano.

—No, disculpa.—carraspeó— Estaba recordando la cara que puso Ron cuando se enteró de este...acontecimiento.—mintió y el chico sonrió. Su cara debió haber sido todo un poema. Notó que Hermione tamborileaba los dedos en sus piernas, se notaba un poco incómoda, rápidamente tomó ambos vasos y volvió a llenarlos, al ofrecérselo nuevamente ella vaciló y Draco enarcó una ceja.—¿Te estás arrepintiendo, Granger? — arrastró las palabras.

—No, Malfoy.— dijo sin convicción

—¿Tienes miedo, entonces?— la provocó.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, le quitó el vaso de las manos y bebió la mitad, demostrándole que estaba equivocado. —No te tengo miedo, Malfoy. Ni a ti, ni a tus extrañas actitudes.—

Draco enarcó una ceja nuevamente. Había estado tomando hace horas y el alcohol comenzó a hacerle efecto. Miró la botella y estaba vacía. Se paró rápidamente -lo que sin duda fue peor a la sensación de mareo que lo embargaba- y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar otra botella.

Hermione supo que era momento de actuar, inmediatamente sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y vertió unas gotas dentro del vaso de Malfoy, lo suficiente para que hiciera efecto, pero no tanto para que se notara que había algo extraño dentro del vaso. Cuando sintió al chico bajar, se acomodó en el sillón fingiendo interés en la chimenea.

—Bendito Merlín que tenía otra botella, ¿no crees?— dijo tambaleándose un poco.

—Claro, Malfoy. Como digas.— dijo aparentando normalidad.—Me toca a mí servir esta vez— Tomó la botella y el vaso de él, tratando de que su nerviosismo no fuera tan obvio. Sirvió y agradeció a Godric que la poción y el whisky no hicieran una reacción que alterara su aspecto. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, le entregó el vaso y Draco se lo tomó de una vez. Hermione lo imitó, sintiendo el calor recorrer su garganta. Esperó unos minutos -que parecieron eternos- para hablar.

—¿Puedo comenzar con mis preguntas, Malfoy?— inquirió con timidez.

—Sí— dijo atropelladamente. ¿Qué coño pasaba? Quería decirle que no, sin embargo las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo. Quizás realmente había sido mucho alcohol, ya no pensaba con tanta claridad. Sí, eso debía ser. ¿Qué otra cosa, sino?

—¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que estabas condenado a vivir lo último del año conmigo, Malfoy?— dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el exceso de alcohol. Ella jamás bebía, y un vaso y medio de whisky de fuego definitivamente era un exceso para su nula vida etílica.

—Yo no diría que "condenado" es la palabra correcta, Granger.— Ambos se sorprendieron con su respuesta. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué palabra usarías entonces?

— Yo diría más bien...jodido. Bueno, al final significan lo mismo, ¿No? Pero definitivamente no es tan malo como si me hubiesen dicho esto mismo hace dos años. Además, supongo que el próximo año será lo mismo, así que viene bien un poco de práctica antes de un año entero soportándote.—

Había resultado, Hermione notaba el espanto de Draco al responder con tanta sinceridad.

—No volveré el próximo año a Hogwarts, Malfoy.— se supone que era secreto, y nadie debía saber, pero tenía que decirle, necesitaba que él supiera.

—¿De qué coño me estás hablando?— dijo enojado.

—Lo que oyes, aplazaré mis estudios por algo más...importante.— dijo dudosa.

Draco la agarró por los hombros, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se soltara, pero a la vez suave para no dañarla.— Me vas a decir ahora, aquí. ¿Qué es más importante para ti, que los estudios?

—Malfoy, tengo una misión, al igual que tú.—

—¿Crees que pueden derrotar al señor Tenebroso, verdad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que un puñado de niños podrá derrotarlo a él? No tienes idea de lo que es capaz, Granger. No te metas ahí. Toma tus cosas y huye. Es lo más inteligente que podrías hacer.— le dijo serio, sin despegar los ojos de ella.

— Malfoy, ¿sigues odiándome? ¿Porqué eres tan impredecible? Antes al menos sabía que sólo podía recibir odio de tu parte e insultos. Pero últimamente es extraño, a veces me ignoras, otras eres escalofriantemente amable y también en ocasiones siento que de verdad si las miradas asesinaran, hace tiempo estaría bajo tierra.— dijo en un español casi inentendible, pero Malfoy la miraba con tanta concentración que pudo comprender todo lo que había dicho.

— No sé Granger, debería odiarte. Se haría todo más fácil. _Necesito_ odiarte, y últimamente simplemente no puedo. Demonios, ya ni siquiera puedo insultarte porque siento algo aquí —se señaló el pecho—´como si le lanzaran un Crucio sólo a mi corazón. Es jodido, ¿Sabías? Estoy seguro de que el maldito brazalete que me pusiste y que no puedo sacarme definitivamente tiene algo que ver, y cuando lo descubra y sepa cómo sacármelo, me las pagarás. Pero por ahora, quédate solo con el hecho de que por más que quiera, o _deba_ hacerte daño, no puedo. — se encogió de hombros, rendido.

En un acto irracional, Hermione acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. —Gracias—

fue solamente un susurro, pero dejó a Draco tenso.

—Deberías apartarte, Granger. Huir de mi. Soy peligroso, y más aún para ti. No bromeaba cuando dije que tenía que asesinarte y tengo que hacerlo.— se apartó lentamente, casi lamentándose. El olor a canela que desprendía ella era fenomenal, un bálsamo para su cerebro. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, y se percató de que Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

—Lo sé— fue lo único que le respondió ella. Luego de un silencio tenso, la chica, media pasada de copas, le comentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo —Yo también debería odiarte, Malfoy. ¿Sabías? Eres mi enemigo natural, algo así como mi némesis. Pero desde hace un tiempo no haces más que entrometerte en mis pensamientos a cada segundo e incluso en mis sueños. Y es absurdo, por más que he intentado buscarle lógica, no puedo. Es estúpido, ¿verdad? Deberían darme un premio al masoquismo— finalizó y tomó un poco más de su vaso.— Siempre había estado en contra de las personas que beben alcohol y se refugian en la excusa que así olvidan todos sus problemas, pero la verdad es que en este momento, les encuentro un poco de razón.— dijo ligeramente ruborizada.

Al chico se le desencajó la mandíbula, sabía que el alcohol en ocasiones hacía a las personas más honestas, pero esto ya era demasiado. Aunque para ser sincero, él también se sentía así, y estaba seguro que no era por el whisky que había bebido. Hubo un silencio incómodo, la chica sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, cada minuto que pasaban sin decir nada, era una pregunta menos, y por Merlín que necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos a verdad o verdad?— dijo atropelladamente.

Draco enarcó los ojos, mirándola extrañado. —¿No es verdad o _reto_?— inquirió.

—Sí, pero creo que sería más divertido así.— respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

El chico pensó por unos segundos, y miró a Hermione que a la vez lo miraba casi suplicante. —Está bien— respondió, rendido.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?— debía comenzar con algo simple, que no levantara sospechas.

—El verde, naturalmente. ¿Y el tuyo?—

—El morado— dijo con inocencia —Tu turno. No vale preguntar "¿y tú?" y derivados, Malfoy.— dijo rodando los ojos.

—Está bien, no me quejé.— Él no se iría con cosas simples, quería el todo por nada. Su mente estaba un poco nublada, rogaba a Merlín que fuera capaz de recordar mañana.— ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que te llamé sangre sucia, en segundo año? — dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione sin duda no se lo esperaba, tomó un sorbo más de su vaso y respondió —Para serte sincera, Malfoy, al principio no sabía lo que significaba, o porque Ron había reaccionado así. Pero luego comprendí y me pregunté ¿Porqué? El color de tu piel, tu sangre o lugar en el que naces no es tu elección, ¿Sabías? Me sentí _inferior_ , cada vez que me lo decías. Pero jamás me iba a rendir, desde ese momento decidí demostrarle a todos los _tuyos_ que mi sangre no determina mi poder. Y al final resultó, Malfoy. Siempre he estado en el primer lugar en cuanto a calificaciones, y estoy segura de que en un duelo contra mí, no tendrías oportunidad.— le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, para sorpresa de ambos.— Pero ya no me afecta, sé lo que valgo. Además, hace mucho tiempo ya no me llamas así— le sonrió.

Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, ¿felicidad? ¿alivio? No sabría definirlo bien, pero al escuchar esas palabras se sentía más ligero, más pleno. —Gracias, Granger. Deberíamos brindar por eso— inclinó su vaso y ambos bebieron hasta dejar el vaso vacío. —Es tu turno— dijo Draco.

—Está bien, dado que me preguntaste algo tan personal, creo que es mi turno de una pregunta similar. — Draco tragó saliva, comenzaba a ver un tanto borroso. Pero eran años de experiencia bebiendo, tenía que aparentar sobriedad.— ¿Porqué te uniste a los mortífagos, Draco?—

— En un principio por que quería, porque deseaba poder. Además, las creencias del señor Tenebroso son las mías, tómalo como quieras, pero así me criaron. No puedo ir en contra de lo que mi padre me ha inculcado, porque tendría consecuencias directas con mi padre. Es un poco drástico. Cuando era pequeño, y solía refugiarme en mi madre era ella quien pagaba mis arrebatos y siempre fui obligado a comportarme como hombre, para honrar el apellido y continuar con las tradiciones Malfoy. Cuando fallé en la misión de Dumbledore, fui severamente castigado, y me hicieron creer que mi madre había sido asesinada por mi error. Pero después un día, me entregaron a mi madre en un estado deplorable, haciéndome entender que un fallo más, y sería verdad su muerte. Así que lo que en un principio fue por ansias de poder, termina siendo un poco por temor. Debo mantener a mi madre a salvo, a cualquier precio.— las palabras le fluían, no podía detenerlas, se sentía confundido.

—¿Porqué no lo asesinaste? Al profesor Dumbledore, me refiero.— sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, ahora estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, rozándose.

— Podré ser muchas cosas, _Hermione_. Un cabrón malnacido, un clasista y narcisista, pero no quiero ser un asesino.— Ella sintió un escalofrío, al escuchar por primera vez su nombre proveniente de sus labios, que ahora tenían un extraño brillo, provocándola.

— No eres malo, Malfoy...— le dijo acariciándole una mejilla, provocando que él cerrara los ojos, suspirando.

— Te vuelves a equivocar, quieres creer que no soy malo. No soy valiente ni esas mierdas, pero estoy seguro que haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi madre. Ella no tiene por qué pagar por las malas decisiones de mi padre. Ella jamás se debió haber visto envuelta en esto. Ella no es mala, ¿Sabes?— dijo ahogado. La cercanía de ella lo sofocaba. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, necesitaba volver a besarla.

En un arrebato de sinceridad, Hermione lo miró a los ojos, ya no podía ocultar más la mentira, u ocultarle la verdad. —Yo te seguí, Malfoy.—

—¿Me seguiste?— replicó confundido.

—Te seguí...un día cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te llamó…y te apareciste en tu mansión...— se calló de golpe al ver la cara de Malfoy, quien estaba más pálido de lo habitual, con los ojos entornados. Sin embargo, su reacción definitivamente no fue la esperada.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, entonces? ¿Ahora comprendes que no era mentira cuando te decía que debo asesinarte? No voy a arriesgarme, por lo que ya te conté. Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo alternativa. —suspiró— Ya no creo que seas una jodida sangre sucia ¿está bien? Es más, siempre te _envidié,_ Hermione. Siempre odié al maldito cara rajada y a la comadreja porque ellos sí podían estar contigo a todas horas, a ellos si puedes dedicarles sonrisas, abrazarlos, pasar Navidades y esas mierdas. En cambio yo, siempre seré el maldito mortífago, tu enemigo natural. ¿Porqué yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, un sangre pura, siempre tuvo que competir contigo, una nacida de Muggles, con el pelo de arbusto? Por qué de aquí a un tiempo te encuentro cada día más jodidamente hermosa, y porqué a pesar de que tenga una misión, en la que está en juego mi vida y la de mi madre, pienso más a menudo en mandar todo a la mierda y huir contigo? ¿Porqué mierda siento tanta angustia al saber que te irás en una maldita misión el próximo año con ese par de tarados?— Hermione no supo cuándo, pero sus narices se rozaban, el aliento de whisky de fuego de Draco se mezclaba con el suyo, y cuando él abrió los ojos, pudo ver la plata fundirse. Una mirada contradictoria, clamando sentir odio, pero siendo derrotado por los nuevos sentimientos. Ella estaba aturdida, no sabía qué responder. Por su lado, Draco podía notar cada peca de la chica, sus ojos color miel, tan cálidos, sinceros y puros, estaba jodido. Aún a pesar de que alcohol nublaba su vista y sensatez, sabía que sería un estúpido si no la besaba de inmediato.

—Draco, yo...— le interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en su boca. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse más a sus labios, alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y esos labios carnosos y rosas, que poco a poco se abrían, invitándole a fundirse en ellos, cuando de pronto, un elfo doméstico los interrumpió.

—¡Amo Draco! ¡Kendra ya encontró lo que el amo le pidió!¡Kendra ya sabe para qué sirve el brazalete!— chilló efusivamente, dejando a un confundido Draco y a una horrorizada Hermione.


	19. Reacciones Inesperadas

**Capítulo 19: Reacciones Inesperadas.**

 **Hola a tod s, quisiera explicarles que este capítulo quizás no me salió como esperaba, pero ya no quería que siguieran esperando. Prometo que antes de que finalice el año publicaré otro capítulo. Acabo de terminar este, y comenzaré de inmediato con el otro, que aviso será relleno pero necesario para continuar con la historia y ya ir de lleno al último año y que pase toodo, más que nada es para apresurar el proceso. Por favor, comenten. Tanto para saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, alguna idea, o lo que sea. Incluso los retos por mi tardanza serán bienvenidos. Disfruten, y no se preocupen, jamás me olvidaré de esta historia y la terminaré a como de lugar.**

Hermione estaba paralizada. Todo rastro que pudo haber dejado el alcohol se borró automáticamente de su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras del elfo doméstico que apareció de la nada. " _Ya sé para qué sirve el brazalete_ ". Esas palabras se repetían en su mente. Malfoy se enteraría de qué le había puesto. Mil pensamientos recorrieron su mente en un segundo, o menos. ¿Qué opciones tenía? Hacerse la desentendida, huir y suplicarle a Dumbledore que volviera a la torre de Gryffindor, esperar a que el elfo contara todo y lanzar unos cuántos obliviate. Por Merlín, no. La última opción siquiera debió haberla pensado. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Malfoy? Estaba perdida, sin duda. Habían dos posibles opciones de reacciones de Malfoy, que la matara en el acto por osarse a someter al gran príncipe de las serpientes, o que matara al elfo por decir semejante estupidez. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente, de verdad estaba en un lío.

Por otro lado, la sorpresa dejó en shock a Draco. Una cruel sonrisa se posó en sus labios, al fin tendría respuestas. Miró a Hermione y ella demostraba un terror profundo, de seguro la muy maldita sabía todo y nunca le quiso decir, a pesar de que insistió muchas veces en saber la verdad. El elfo miraba impaciente, y con cierto disgusto a la chica.

—¿Puede Kendra hablar?— dijo con nerviosismo al ver la sonrisa de su amo.

—C-creo que yo debería irme...—dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá, al instante que se puso de pie, Draco la tomó firmemente de los brazos, sentándola nuevamente.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Granger. Eres la culpable de esto— dijo mostrándole el brazalete— Y de seguro estás impaciente por saber cuál es el maldito significado, por que claro, las veces que te pregunté, no sabias. Así que te sentarás y oirás cada palabra que este estúpido elfo tenga que decir.— Dijo arrastrándole las palabras, a medida de que hablaba se había acercado tanto a ella que sus narices chocaban, y al mirarla directamente a los ojos sintió un chispazo, algo extraño se hizo presente en su estómago. Ella no respondió, sólo asintió y tragó saliva pesadamente.— Bien Kendra, ahora hablarás.— le ordenó.

—Kendra encontró la información señor. Kendra se tardó porque el amo Lucius estaba espiándole siempre y no podía buscar sin parecer sospechoso, pero Kendra finalmente obtuvo la información— dijo orgulloso el elfo doméstico— el brazalete que usted tiene incrustado en su muñeca se llama Brazalete de Knomit, es un antiguo artilugio egipcio que se usa para atar a la persona que lo lleve puesto, es decir, que la persona que le puso eso en su brazo, será inmune a usted. También usted, señor Malfoy, no podrá hacerle ningún tipo de daño, ni siquiera con palabras o sino será víctima de un dolor sin igual, tal como si le apretaran directamente el corazón...— continuó el elfo, temblando un poco al ver como Draco poco a poco se tensaba más y más.

—Prosigue, estúpido. No he dicho que te detengas.— dijo entredientes el chico.

—También tiene efectos secundarios, oh sí. Kendra descubrió también que el brazalete crea sentimientos de amor...es decir que usted sentirá enamoramiento por la persona que se lo puso. Pero hay más, amo Malfoy. Al ser esta magia muy antigua, también tiene el poder de crear un lazo sin igual...si algún día la persona "dueña" del brazalete la llama, usted podrá escuchar ese llamado, y aparecer donde está...supuestamente para socorrer a esa persona en caso de peligro… y también nada, ningún hechizo ni maldición puede sacar el brazalete, sólo la persona que se lo puso.— finalizó su discurso el elfo, un tanto incómodo y asustado.

Las reacciones de Draco tuvieron tres etapas, según lo que Hermione pudo definir. Primero, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, observándola con una furia que opacaba hasta la misma de Voldemort, luego su rostro se desfiguró en confusión, arrugando la nariz y negando con la cabeza, para finalmente suspirar, y comenzar a reírse escandalosamente.

Desde el punto de vista de vista del chico, en primera instancia un odio ciego lo inundó. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa nacida de muggles a condenarlo así? Es decir, _debía_ asesinarla, y ahora si lo hacía, moriría el de dolor. ¿Pero qué demonios? Desde cuándo la llamaba _nacida de muggles_ y no sangre sucia? Por qué eso era lo que era. ¡Pero claro! No podía hacerle daño, ni siquiera con palabras, no podía herirla por más que quisiera. Y todos esos malditos sentimientos que habían aparecido (según él) desde que ella le puso el brazalete era por eso, y nada más. Sintió un gran alivio, no era que estuviera enamorado de ella _de verdad_ , era por que ese maldito brazalete lo obligó a mirarla con otros ojos. Sintiendo un alivio tan grande, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse como loco.

—¡Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido!— dijo, secándose una lágrima.

La chica lo miró confundida, jamás había visto a una persona pasar de un estado emocional a otro con tanta facilidad, quizás a Ron, pero sabía que él era una excepción en muchos sentidos así que no contaba. Con cierto temor, se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Qué tiene sentido ahora, Malfoy?—

— ¡El que haya comenzado a enamorarme de ti no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es por este estúpido brazalete! ¡Por eso te encuentro jodidamente hermosa y perfecta, y siento una presión en el pecho cuando te veo cerca de otro hombre! Pero todo tiene una perfecta razón lógica, viéndolo así, ya no tiene más sentido ocultarlo, Granger. Por que no es mi culpa. ¿Tan desesperada estabas por que me fijara en ti, que tuviste que ponerme esta mierda para que te dejara de encontrar un adefesio?— dijo razonablemente feliz. Se sentía increíblemente bien, autoconvenciéndose de que sólo era un efecto secundario del artilugio que estaba obligado a portar.

Hermione se sintió un poco frustrada. ¿Tan imposible era que alguien se fijara en ella si no era por que quisiera conseguir algo (como el estúpido de Ron le había sugerido cuando Viktor la invitó al baile en cuarto año) o ahora que Malfoy estaba embobado sólo por el brazalete?

—Sí, Malfoy— respondió dolida — Necesitaba que te fijaras en mí— dijo con sarcasmo.—Entonces, ¿Estás enamorado de mi, hurón?— le provocó.

—Claro que sí, estoy obligado a hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?— le mostró el brazalete, observando cómo la chica suspiraba frustrada.—Oye, oye. No te lo tomes así. ¿Hagamos un experimento, te parece?— dijo divertido.

—¿Una lechuza te comió el cerebro, Malfoy?— dijo con extrañeza.

—Qué va, obviamente no, _querida_ — respondió con sorna. El elfo doméstico estaba paralizado observando la situación, mas no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Draco se percató, lo miró serio y con desprecio —Puedes retirarte, Kendra. Recuerda que no le debes decir a nadie lo que me acabas de informar, o lo que viste ahora. O sino, te daré una prenda— dijo amenazante. El elfo asintió asustado y desapareció inmediatamente, recibiendo una mirada llena de odio por parte de Hermione, ella iba a reclamar, pero él fue más rápido y se acercó a ella, poniéndole un dedo en la boca, para callar sus quejas inminentes.

—Escucha, Granger. Esta noticia definitivamente no me tomó como debería. Estoy seguro de que en otras...circunstancias, te hubiese matado al instante. Pero, considérate afortunada. Quizás es el alcohol, quizás son los efectos secundarios de esta maldita cosa, no lo sé. Por ahora, no te enfrentarás a las consecuencias. Sin embargo —la miró muy serio, con una frialdad en sus ojos que atemorizó a la chica, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente— cuando me pueda librar de esta maldita cosa, la única forma de la que te podrás salvar de mi furia, es si estoy muerto para ese entonces —finalizó tétricamente, quitándole el dedo que había permanecido en su boca para callarla. Al ver el miedo impregnado en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.— Para tu fortuna, quizás falten meses para eso, así que relájate. Si no te importa, Granger, quisiera probar algo.— le informó, levantándose enérgicamente.

—¿Qué sería lo que quieres intentar, Malfoy?— dijo la chica un poco tímida, removiéndose un poco, y provocando que su falda se subiera un poco más de lo debido, dejando a relucir unas piernas perfectamente bronceadas. Malfoy no pudo evitar mirarlas fijamente, como embobado, con una mirada pervertida en extremo. La chica al ver su reacción, se bajó rápidamente su prenda, temiendo un poco la respuesta.

—Tranquila— dijo volviendo a su compostura.— Créeme que llegará el día, sabelotodo, en el que esas piernas serán mías, y para mi deleite y tu trágico pesar, serás tú quien me lo pida a gritos.— le guiñó un ojo. Se sentía realmente aliviado por lo que acababa de descubrir.— Ahora bien, si lo que dijo mi elfo doméstico es correcto, ahora estamos unidos por una magia antigua y extraña, jamás había leído de un artilugio así. Por lo tanto, me pica la curiosidad. Lo que haremos es lo siguiente, yo iré a un punto alejado del colegio, suponte cerca del Sauce Boxeador, y tú me llamarás en quince minutos. Esperaré otros diez minutos, sino pasa nada, entonces sabré que el estúpido elfo me mintió.— decretó.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea que cruces el colegio a esta hora?— le espetó.

— Me importa un pimiento si crees que es buena idea, necesito comprobarlo. Además, no querrás que muera congelado afuera, más vale que me llames.— amenazó pero con un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios. Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció.

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta mientras lo veía desaparecer. ¿Qué haría ahora, por Merlín? ¿Lo llamaría? ¿Y si realmente _aparecía_ a su lado? ¿Y si no? ¿Se decepcionaría? Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, estaba estresada. Comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado hablando sola, cosa que solía hacer cuando necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, sin darse cuenta se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. Luego de pensar un poco, y tomar una decisión, se sentó y miró el reloj, aún faltaban siete minutos para llamar a Draco. Buscó un libro en la estantería que había al lado del ventanal y comenzó a leer, o a intentar porque no a pesar de leer cinco líneas luego se daba cuenta que no había entendido ni siquiera una frase de lo que había leído. Rendida, pensó en escribirle una carta a Theo, él sabría cómo ayudarla. Calculó mentalmente cuánto tardaría, y rápidamente tomó un trozo de pergamino para escribir:

" _Theo,_

 _Sé que hace un tiempo no hablamos mucho, pero realmente te necesito. Creo que las cosas con ya sabes quien están volviéndose un poco extrañas. Avísame cuándo y dónde te puedo encontrar_

 _H.G"_

Como no podía enviarla enseguida, decidió guardarla en su habitación. Luego de dejarla en su velador, bajó y se sentó en sofá nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando calmar la mar de nervios que sentía.

— _Malfoy..._ — dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Aún con los ojos cerrados, lo apretó fuerte. Agudizó su oído pero no notó ningún cambio. Decidió esperar unos segundos, y finalmente abrió los ojos, frotándoselos un poco puesto que los había apretado más de lo debido. Pegó un salto que casi la bota del sofá al ver a Malfoy sentado al lado de ella, observándola divertidamente, y a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Creo que Kendra no mentía— dijo él.

—¿Y ahora qué, Malfoy?— le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, aún aturdida por la sorpresa.

—Ahora definitivamente, no sé. Ahora si que estoy jodido, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías. Supongo que se me ocurrirá algo que decirle al Señor Tenebroso para aplazar mi misión— dijo encogiendo los hombros— Al menos sé que este...percance tiene justificativos así que por el momento no debería preocuparme.—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—A esto que siento por ti, obviamente. Desde que me pusiste el brazalete asqueroso este, comencé a sentir algo extraño por ti. Me preocupaba más de la cuenta, me daban ganas de asesinar o torturar a base de Crucios a esa maldita comadreja cada vez que te hacía llorar. Estaba confundido, pero ahora todo tiene lógica. Y si no es algo verdadero, no me preocupa decirtelo.— mintió en cierta medida, pero jamás admitiría que sentía esas cosas desde antes del brazalete.

Hermione se entristeció instantáneamente. —Claro, es obvio que de la única manera que alguien se pueda fijar en mí, es por una pseudo maldición.— dijo apenas en un susurro.

Draco sintió una repentina oleada de ternura, frustración y un poco de rabia.

—¿Quién fue el estúpido descerebrado que te dijo eso?— le preguntó con ira en sus ojos.

— Ron...obviamente. Y Harry me lo ha hecho sentir algunas veces.— admitió.

—Bueno, déjame decirte entonces que esas palabras deberías ignorarlas, no son muy buen referente, Granger. Tendrías que saberlo ya.—

—¿Es una mentira, entonces?—

—Claro que es una mentira— dijo como si nada, a lo que Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Sé que no es verdad lo que dices y es solo por que estás irremediablemente obligado a verme así. Pero seré egoísta por una vez, y aceptaré gustosa tu cumplido.— le sonrió cálidamente, con una sonrisa que sólo le había visto dedicar a Potter y Weasley.— Ahora debería irme a dormir—hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, desperesarse y volver a sonreírle— En serio lo siento por esto, lo del brazalete. Pero quién sabe, quizás salga algo bueno. Quizás, sólo quizás, encontremos algo así como una redención.— dijo misteriosa.

—Buenas noches, Granger. Y recuerda que si me necesitas, siempre puedes llamarme, para _lo que sea_ — le guiñó el ojo seductoramente, provocando que la chica se sonrojara estrepitosamente.

—¡Eres un cerdo Draco Malfoy! ¡Jamás me tendrás, nunca!— dijo gritando mientras subía las escaleras.

—No escupas al cielo jamás, sabelotodo.— dijo para sí mismo, añadiendo un nuevo reto a su vida.


	20. Poniendo todo en su lugar

**Lo prometido es deuda! Acá vengo con el siguiente capítulo antes de fin de año. Quiero desearles un buen fin de año y que el próximo sea mucho mejor! Yo ahora me voy a la playa a celebrarlo pero creo que llevaré el pc para continuar escribiendo jaja. Trataré de subir el otro capítulo a más tardar la segunda semana de enero, pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me llenan el corazón de felicidad. Estaba pensando, en que como igual he fallado un poco en la constancia de subir capítulos, quería ofrecerles algo. Si quieren leer algo en especifico, o algo que pase, díganme y veré qué se puede hacer. Por ejemplo, si quieren leer lemon entre tal y tal persona (obviamente de acuerdo a las parejas que he ido formando) o cosas así, soy todo oídos, o en teste caso, ojos. Nuevamente gracias, como les mencioné anteriormente, este capítulo es un tanto de relleno pero necesario para poder avanzar más rápido hacia sucesos más interesantes. Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos, y no se preocupen que ya vienen los besitos y cositas así. Un beso enorme y un abrazo.**

Theo estaba en su sala común, observando cómo la chimenea brillaba por el fuego que contenía, estaba pensativo. Muchos sentimientos e ideas rondaban su ser. Pero lejos el más presente era el de su compañera Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. Sabía que era un amor imposible, que jamás pasaría de ser algo así como un hermano, muy a su pesar.

Theodore siempre fue un chico callado, de bajo perfil. Jamás estuvo en sus planes de vida llevarla como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, enamorado hasta los huesos de su amiga, arriesgando su futuro y culo por sus dos amigos, haciendo de doble espía. A veces realmente preferiría estar muerto, sería todo más fácil si su padre lo hubiese matado a él también, cuando asesinó a su madre.

—Definitivamente esto se me está yendo de las manos— suspiró.

—¿Qué cosa, Theo?— Lo sorprendió Daphne de pronto.

—Nada importante, Daph, estupideces— dijo rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo— se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas?— se encogió de hombros— Sabes todo de mi

—Sí, pero no sé qué es lo que te está afectando ahora específicamente.— le refutó.

—Bueno, para empezar, digamos que estoy jodido por todas partes—suspiró, al diablo todo— estoy enamorado de una persona que jamás se podría fijar en mi, un amigo está como poseído por el mismo señor oscuro, otro amigo está condenado al fracaso...estoy jugándomelas por ambos pero, ¿Qué pasa si nada funciona? Es decir, tengo miendo de que todo sea en vano...— suspiró nuevamente.

Daphne se sintió algo incómoda, no sabía si decirle que sabía que era ella de quien estaba enamorado. Lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, Theodore Nott no era más que un amigo.

—Theo, creo que eso es lo más normal. Siempre existirá la posibilidad de fallar, pese a que nos esforcemos mucho en algo. Pero creo que ese es el sentido de la vida ¿No crees? Si tuviésemos todo asegurado, no habría razón de existir. Tenemos que luchar por nuestras convicciones y lo que creemos correcto, y si por cualquier motivo llegamos a fallar, siempre será mejor saber que dimos lo mejor de nosotros antes que preguntarnos qué hubiese pasado.— Le sonrió cálidamente, tomándole la mano.— Escucha, Theo, no sé en qué andas metido pero siempre puedes contar conmigo, eres mi amigo desde que tengo memoria y quiero apoyarte en todo—

—Gracias, Daph. Por eso sé que eres la mejor del mundo.— Le respondió considerablemente aliviado. Una de las tantas razones por las que la amaba era por que siempre tenía las palabras precisas para que desistiera en sus ideas de resistir, o dejar de ver todo gris.

—Sabes que lo soy, Theo.— la chica lo abrazó y le besó la frente.— Tranquilo, amigo. Al final de cuentas, todo saldrá bien.— se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a un Theo más tranquilo, y más enamorado.

En otro lado del castillo, más bien en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry estaba decidido a invitar a salir a Luna Lovegood, chica que le robaba los suspiros hace ya bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, era difícil saber qué sentía exactamente ella, porque era una chica amable y dulce con todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Era por lo mismo que estaba casi enamorado, y decidido a confesarse antes de que el año escolar terminara, situación que ocurriría dentro de una semana más. Se armó de valor, buscando a Ron para que le diera ánimos, sin embargo cada vez era más difícil verlo por su torre. Se alegraba por él, porque jamás lo había visto tan feliz y sabía que se debía a una chica de Slytherin. Se encaminó donde sabía que Luna estaría un viernes por la tarde, así que apresurado caminó hacia el patio. Cada vez más nervioso, se acercó a un árbol cerca del Lago, y toda preocupación se disipó cuando vio a Luna dando vueltas sobre sí misma buscando quién sabe qué en el suelo, desesperada.

—¿Qué buscas, Luna?— le dijo con dulzura.

—Hola Harry, estoy buscando un _Blibbering maravilloso._ Dicen que aparecen en estas épocas del año pero no he podido encontrar ninguno aún.. _._ — dijo con tristeza.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto los encontrarás. ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño un rato?— le dijo nervioso.

—Claro que sí, Harry. No tienes que estar nervioso, soy sólo yo.— le sonrió.

Harry quedó embobado con su sonrisa angelical, y decidió sentarse en el pasto mientras la chica continuó con su búsqueda.

—¿Tú crees que soy muy rara, Harry?— le dijo confundida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— respondió.

—Porque es lo que siempre escucho, de todos. Lunática Lovegood, la que siempre está buscando cosas que no existen. Pero ¿sabes? No porque nadie las haya visto significa que no existen. Mamá solía decirme que tenía que tener esperanza siempre, que no tenía que dejarme llevar por lo que los demás dijeran y que no estaba mal ser tú misma, pero en ocasiones siento que debería cambiar mi forma de ser para que dejen de burlarse.—

—Escucha, Luna. No estás loca, ni tampoco eres extraña. Realmente pienso que eres una de las chicas más maravillosas que existe, y también la más linda.— dijo sonrojándose un poco— No está bien que cambies tu esencia para complacer a los demás, eso te hace ser única.—

Luna sintió un leve cosquilleo de gratitud en el estómago, y le tomó la mano para que el chico se levantara —Gracias, Harry. ¿Quieres bailar?—

El la miró confundido —Ehm...sí, claro Luna.— se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a bailar, mientras la chica tarareaba una canción que era problable sólo ella conociera.

—Escucha, Luna. En unos cuántos días más termina el año escolar, y hay algo que quisiera decirte...— comenzó él.

—Dime, Harry— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con preocupación.

—El próximo año no volveré a Hogwarts. Dumbledore me encomendó una misión muy importante y debo cumplirla.— informó.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura que todo el ED irá contigo, yo también te acompañaré en tu aventura— le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que Luna se refería a la misión suicida que tenía como una "aventura", otro de los infinitos encantos que poseía.

—No, Luna. No puedes venir, el Ejército de Dumbledore tampoco. Es algo que debemos hacer Hermione, Ron y yo.—

—Entiendo...pero, ¿te cuidarás?— le rogó con la mirada.

—Claro que sí, Luna. Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte.—

—¿Tienes una plaga de torposoplos?— abrió los ojos, casi ahogando un grito.

—No, no es eso...Es que….yo….— comenzó a balbucear.— Luna, no sé cuándo empezó pero necesito decírtelo por si me ocurre algo...yo….tú me gustas, no sé hace cuánto tiempo, pero desde que me di cuenta no has parado de estar en mis pensamientos, yo sé que eres muy gentil como para romperme el corazón de cierto modo, pero me gustaría saber si luego de la guerra, cuando todo termine, podría conocerte más aún...— dijo con un suspiro, derrotado.

—Harry...tú eres mi mejor amigo, y debo decir que comencé a notar siempre tus miradas a todas horas, siempre has sido guapo...pero no sé muy bien lo que siento...quizás te suene muy loco pero, ¿me besarías para que quizás así pueda saber?—

—Ya sabía yo que esto era un sueño.—comentó él.

—No es un sueño, Harry. Es en serio y real. Tan real como los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.— le inquirió con seguridad.

Definitivamente eso no tranquilizó al chico, pero sería un estúpido si no aprovechara el momento. Lentamente, se acercó a Luna quien lo miraba con curiosidad. No era que fuera un experto en besos, y ahora sin duda el estómago se le estrujaba a más no poder. Acarició la mejilla de ella con su pulgar, fundiéndose en sus ojos. Poco a poco se acercó más a sus labios, sintiendo su calor. Suavemente posó sus labios en los de ella, lentamente comenzó a acariciarlos con su labio inferior. Por Merlín, ni la miel podría ser tan suave y dulce como ella. Para su sorpresa, Luna abrió un poco la boca, haciéndose paso con su lengua hasta chocar con la del chico. Aún cuando continuaba siendo un beso gentil, Harry se sentía en las nubes, mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos y las manos pequeñas y delicadas de Luna le revolvían el pelo con delicadeza. Le dio un último beso pequeño antes de separarse y juntar sus frentes, para mirarse a los ojos, ambos sonriendo.

—Besas muy bien, Harry.— le dijo con inocencia

—Tú también Luna, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.— le confesó— Y…¿te ayudó en algo?— la pregunta del millón.

La chica se quedó pensativa un segundo. Tomo aire, y dijo:

—Harry, no sé qué pasará mañana, pero me gustaría conocerte, y seguir besándote. No sé si estemos listos para declararnos novios, pero estaría feliz de intentarlo.— Le sonrió, robándole un rápido beso en la boca.— Espero que me vengas a ver antes de tu misión, y que vayamos a Hogsmeade mañana, ya sabes, como una cita. Para ver cómo nos va. Asegúrate de no ocupar tanto perfume o podrías atraer a los Dabberblimps y sería catastrófico.— le aconsejó.

—Gracias, Luna. Nos vemos mañana entonces.— le dijo besándole suavemente la mejilla para luego dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, completamente extasiado.

En el séptimo piso, en la sala de menesteres, habían dos chicos. Una, vestía una capa con el símbolo de Slytherin, y el otro de Gryffindor. Ambos habían acordado reunirse ahí, estaban sentados en un sofá de dos colores, verde y rojo. No hablaron por unos minutos, sólo se miraban, tomados de las manos.

—Ron, ¿me dirás lo que me has estado escondiendo por semanas?—

—Es que yo no puedo decirte de qué se trata, Pans... —

—Otra vez lo mismo, sé que no somos novios oficiales aún, pero creo que merezco saberlo ¿No crees? Te tiene muy ausente, a veces triste y a veces enojado, e incluso a veces noto temor en tu mirada. Necesito saberlo, Ronald.—

—Escucha, Pansy— se acercó más a ella.— Lo único que tienes que saber es que no me verás acá el próximo año—

Pansy ahogó un grito. —¿Estás demente?—

—No, es la verdad. Tengo algo...importante que hacer.—

—Sí, claro. Con Potter y Granger, ¿verdad?— El chico agradecía eternamente que su casi-novia respetara a sus amigos, aunque a él a veces le costara.

—Sí...no sé cuánto tardemos...y tampoco quiero pedirte que me esperes...Sé que llevamos sólo un tiempo saliendo pero realmente me importas y te quiero, Pansy. Pero no puedes saber nada que te comprometa, ¿entiendes?— Le acarició la mejilla mientras se le escapaba una lágrima a la chica.—Escucha, no llores por favor. Sé que es difícil pero me cuidaré, te mandaré una lechuza cada vez que pueda...ahora sólo quiero aprovechar estos últimos días contigo, realmente me haces feliz...—

—Ron, _te amo._ — le dijo la chica al oído.

—…Pansy yo...— balbuceó.

—No lo digas, no es necesario. Quizás no lo sientas, pero yo sí Ronald. Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida,y estoy agradecida por haberte conocido realmente.— le dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

Ron no se resistió y la comenzó a besar frenéticamente, hambriento. Recorrió su espalda y la chica hizo lo mismo, se besaban expresándose todo lo que las palabras no podían. Pansy estaba decidida, sabía que él era virgen y ella quería ser su primera chica, aunque él no fuera el primero en su vida, si podía soñar, quisiera que fuera el último. Con valor, se sentó sobre sus piernas, aún besándolo. En éxtasis, comenzó a frotarse contra él.

—Pansy...— le interrumpió— no quiero que te sientas obligada..yo...—

—Shhh, calla. Estoy lista, Ron.— apenas pronunció esas palabras, una cama apareció frente a sus narices.

—La sala de menesteres, no se podía pedir menos.— dijo nervioso.

La chica se paró y le ofreció su mano, guiándolo hacia la cama, acostándose a su lado.

—Escucha, sé que me dijiste que eras virgen y eso.— el chico se sonrojó— Pero de verdad quiero hacerlo, ahora.— le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Comenzó a besarlo, acomodándose sobre el. Ron no desaprovechó el momento y continuó besándola, recorriendo su cuello con la lengua, haciéndola suspirar. El chico continuó bajando hasta sus pechos, aun cubiertos por su ropa. Los masajeó un poco y comenzó a retirarle la camisa y luego, tras torpes intentos, le arrancó el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus senos suaves y rosados pezones, con un lunar en el seno izquierdo. Miró tímido y la chica asintió, y atrapó un pezón con su boca mientras con la mano masajeaba el otro. Pansy nuevamente comenzó a frotarse contra el. De pronto, el chico en un movimiento rápido se posicionó arriba de ella, acariciándole las piernas, metiéndose por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a su ropa interior, que la quitó suavemente y después hizo lo mismo con la dichosa falda que ni siquiera en sueños hubiese pensado en quitar. Luego, la contempló desnuda, y Ron tocó el cielo, jamás había visto tanta belleza y perfección juntas, y el hecho de que estuviese sonrojada y mirándole dulcemente, hizo que volviera a sus labios para besarla con un amor que nunca creyó sentir. Bajó por su cuello, besó sus pechos y aún más abajo, recorriendo su estómago para llegar a su centro. Pansy soltó un gemido, sintiéndose en las nubes, hundiendo sus manos en la cabeza del chico, para que no se detuviera. Luego de un rato, se quitó del lugar donde estaba, obligándolo a acostarse. Lentamente le arrebató de un tirón la camisa, y desabrochó sus pantalones, mirándolo con picardía. Se notaba muy nervioso.

—Ron, tranquilo.— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—S-si...eso intento—

La chica continuó desabrochándole los pantalones y necesitó ayuda para sacárselos. Quedando sólo en bóxers, pudo apreciar con mayor detalle esa parte de su anatomía, poniendo su mano sobre el mismo para acariciarlo.

—Esto te va a gustar— guiñó un ojo, y rápidamente le bajó la última prenda que lo separaba de la desnudez y de una sola vez se metió a la boca su miembro ya erecto. Paseó su lengua por su punta, lentamente, torturándolo. Lo recorrió de principio a fin, hasta que la chica no resistió más y se acuclilló sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Estás listo, mi amor?— le preguntó.

—Como nunca antes— le dijo lleno de deseo.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, se sentó sobre su miembro, permitiendo que entrara de una vez y comenzó a cabalgarlo, mientras lo besaba salvajemente.

Ron estaba embelesado viendo el vaivén de las caderas de Pansy, escuchar decir su nombre entre gemidos era sin duda el paraíso. Decidido a darle placer él a ella ahora, la acomodó con las rodillas y manos apoyándose en la cama y él atrás de ella, penetrándola una y otra vez mientras delineaba con su dedo su columna vertebral. Así fue como ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, cayendo derrotados en la cama. Se acomodaron bajo las sabanas, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia, mirándose con ternura.

—Pansy eso fue lo más increíble de mi vida— comentó acariciándole las mejillas

—Lo sé, amor.— dijo con suficiencia.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— soltó

A la chica la tomó por sorpresa, y frunció el ceño.

—¿No es por lo que acaba de pasar, verdad?— preguntó cautelosa.

—No, no es por eso. Tenía pensado decírtelo desde antes, por eso te llamé...quiero que seas mi novia, Pansy Parkinson.— Si quieres terminar conmigo cuando tenga que comenzar mi misión, no tendré problemas. Pero hasta que ese día no llegué, quiero que sea oficial.— Estuvo a punto de decir que también la amaba, pero no fue capaz. No sabía que el destino era cruel, y quizás cuando tuviera la oportunidad de decirselo, sería demasiado tarde.

—Claro que seré tu novia, Weasley. Ya te habías tardado demasiado.—

—¿Una segunda ronda para celebrar?— dijo avergonzado

Pansy sonrió y saltó hacia él, como una leona a su presa.

En la casa de los gritos se encontraba un chico realmente aproblemado, Blaise Zabinni estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Desde cuándo mierda su vida estaba así? Todo cambió desde ese día que Bellatrix se reunió con él en su mansión. A ratos se sentía desorientado, sabía que algo le había hecho esa bruja de los mil demonios pero estaba seguro de que no podía pedir ayuda, algo más fuerte que él se lo impedía. Frustrado, suspiró. La andrajosa casa de los gritos se había vuelto su refugio hace algún tiempo, ahí escapaba cuando necesitaba un respiro de su maldita vida, de la marca tenebrosa y de _ella._ Así estuvo horas, tenía que aprovechar que hace algunos días no se sentía "dormido" como le llamaba a él cuando perdía la consciencia a ratos. Más relajado y con los pensamientos un poco más ordenados, luego de decidir que hablaría con sus amigos, Draco y Theo, sobre lo que le sucedía es que se dispuso a caminar al castillo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, sintió un llanto, deteniéndose en seco y buscando por los alrededores. Eperó unos segundos y al no escuchar nada nuevamente, comenzó a caminar cuando volvió a sentir el mismo quejido. Provenía detrás de unos arbustos, y sigilosamente se acercó para saber quién lloraba. A medida que fue acercándose más y más notó una larga y lisa cabellera roja -La pequeña Weasley- pensó. Fue así como la encontró sentada en el pasto, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, llorando sin pausa. La situación lo desencajó e incomodó un poco, puesto que si bien es cierto jamás habían cruzado palabra, sabía que ella era una chica fuerte, con un carácter inigualable.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Pelirroja?— comentó con aire despreocupado, sentándose frente a él. No sabía qué lo llevó a hacerlo, pero diablos, a él le hubiese gustado que alguien lo escuchara en sus momentos más negros.

—Lo único que me faltaba— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente— Una serpiente que se venga a burlar aún más de mi.— dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hey, no deberías juzgar tan rápido. No he venido a eso.—

—¿Y a qué entonces, Zabinni?— le espetó enojada

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó curioso.

—Es obvio, ¿No crees? Eres conocido entre las chicas de todas las casas y años por tu particular forma de llamar su atención, y andar siempre con todas y ninguna a la vez.—

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía una reputación tan buena— le comentó sonriendo.

—Ahora que lo sabes, por favor déjame tranquila— dijo hipando un poco y aguantándose las lágrimas.

—¿No te gustaria que charlemos así te distraes, Pelirroja? Que yo sepa, no lloras muy a menudo, como que no va contigo, Weasley.—

Ginny se sorprendió y desencajó un poco la mandíbula. —¿Estamos en el mundo al revés? ¿Qué pretendes, Zabinni? Hiciste una apuesta con ese descerebrado de Malfoy a ver si yo también caía en tus malditas redes?— le dijo con mirada asesina.

—Ahora que lo dices, no estaría mal que cayeras, pelirroja.— le guiñó un ojo.— Pero no, lamentablemente no he hecho ninguna apuesta, que debo decir estoy seguro ganaría. Sólo te sentí llorar y sé lo jodido es sentirse miserable y solo, y lo mucho que se necesita alguien que sólo esté ahí. — comentó sereno.

La chica se rindió, sabía que aquel chico de pelo negro azabache, piel morena y ojos color casi miel tenían razón, por un segundo se sintió hipnotizada, y segura. Era extraño que un desconocido le inspiraba tanta confianza, más aún por el hecho de ser un Slytherin.

—Encontré a Harry besándose con Luna— dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Potter? ¿Con tu amiga, Lovegood? Vaya Pelirroja, golpe bajo— dijo negando con la cabeza.— Ahora entiendo tu malestar. ¿Quieres que me encargue del asunto y le de una putiza al niño-que-nunca-muere?—

Ginny estalló en una carcajada — No seas ridículo, Zabinni. En el fondo siempre supe que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, entiendes? Supongo que siempre idealizé todo, es decir, a Harry y a la supuesta relación que deberíamos tener, pero jamás tuvimos esa conexión que vi entre ellos y me siento estúpida, no estoy enojada con ninguno pero si conmigo misma, por ser tan cabezotas y no darme cuenta antes.— finalizó

—Es parte de crecer, Weasley. Tenemos que aprender que no todo siempre sale como quisiéramos, pero eso no significa que no pueda venir algo mejor— dijo misterioso.

Estuvieron hablando por horas, como si fueran amigos de siempre. Se rieron, discutieron, ella a menudo se enojaba por sus comentarios ególatras y pervertidos de Zabinni pero le agradeció infinitamente que disipara sus penas aunque fuese por un rato.

—Gracias, Zabinni. Jamás hubiese pensado que eras tan agradable.— le dijo con sinceridad.

—De nada, Pelirroja. Cuando quieras, me mandas una lechuza y correré a socorrerte— le dijo sosteniendo su mano para luego besarla teatralmente. La chica volvió a sonreír

—Ten por seguro que lo haré, Zabinni—

De pronto, un dolor punzante taladró la cabeza del chico — No ahora, por favor.— dijo apretando la misma con ambas manos.

Ginny lo miró consternada —¿Qué ocurre, Zabinni?— dijo sacudiéndose por los hombros.

—Vete, Weasley.— le dijo apenas.

—¿Eres imbécil?— le contestó

—VETE, LUEGO TE ENVIO UNA LECHUZA, AHORA POR FAVOR VETE— le gritó desesperado, no quería dañarla, menos ahora que había encontrado que era realmente interesante.

Ginny asintió, asustada. Le sonrió tímidamente para luego correr hacia el castillo. Había sido un día muy extraño, se había despertado con la intención de querer arreglar la situación con Harry, y salió a buscarlo cuando lo vio dirigirse al patio. Se quedó helada cuando lo vio besar a una de sus mejores amigas, Luna. Luego Zabinni la había encontrado en un estado patético y conversaron toda la tarde. Ya ni siquiera sentía la pena que albergaba en un principio. Definitivamente tenía que seguir conociéndolo pero, ¿Qué significaba lo que había ocurrido al final? Necesitaba averiguarlo, así como él la había ayudado, ella también lo ayudaría.

Blaise continuó apretándose la cabeza, sabía lo que se venía: largas horas de semi incosciencia y no tendría idea cómo llegaría al lugar donde su lucidez volviera. Estaba agradecido de haber conocido un poco más a la pequeña de los Weasley, definitivamente sería excitante continuar su charla cuando recuperara su cordura.


	21. La Despedida (Parte I)

Hola hermosuras, acá estamos de nuevo. Cumplí mi palabra y como leí por ahí en un review, traté de hacer este capítulo lo más extenso posible. En cuanto a lo otro, llegado a su momento intentaré hacer al menos una escena de lemon de las parejas secundarias y obvio cuando llegue el momento, muchas de nuestra pareja favorita 3 Gracias infinitas a sus comentarios, reviews! Denme estrellas en wattpad por favooor, planeo hacer algo especial, **un capítulo a pedido cuando en FF llegue a los 100 Review y en Wattpad a las 150 estrellas**. No es mucho ¿verdad? Así nos motivamos mutuamente. Espero subir la segunda parte de este capítulo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones al sur, pero no prometo nada. Las amo, un abrazo.

NatBlack.-

Los días habían transcurrido con una singular tranquilidad, y Hermione se sentía en paz.

Entre Draco y ella continuaban habiendo roces, eso jamás cambiaría. Pero desde aquella noche en el que el supo la verdad detrás del brazalete, su actitud se había vuelto completamente más relajada, y a veces lo sorprendía mirándola insistentemente, y claro. Los comentarios subidos de tono abundaban. No se podía quitar de la cabeza aquel momento en el que despertando recién, fue al baño desperezándose y lo encontró sólo con una toalla en la cintura. Pudo observar su tonificado abdomen, su piel blanquecina y su cara con un toque de picardía, mientras tenía el cabello mojado, esparciendo pequeñas gotas que escurrían por sus hombros hasta perderse. " _¿Quieres que me saque la toalla, Granger? O mejor, ¿Por qué no te quitas tú también la ropa, y nos duchamos juntos?_ " le había dicho con la voz ronca. Sólo de recordarlo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Ya no podía ocultarlo más. Malfoy le gustaba, y demasiado. El hecho de que hubiesen estado viviendo juntos los últimos días que quedaban en la escuela habían causado estragos en su corazón y mente. ¿Cómo ella, Hermione Jean Granger, cayó en las redes de ese maldito engreído? Pero había hecho un análisis profundo, y Por Merlín que trató de negarlo hasta el final, pero ya no existía algo que pudiese hacer para hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos. Aún así, su parte lógica le advertía desesperadamente que era un error, puesto que sabía de antemano que los sentimientos de Malfoy eran sólo una ilusión y nada más. Pero al diablo, se sentía _bien_ sentirse deseada. Abatida, decidió que viviría el presente, ya la Hermione del futuro podía apañarselas con lo que ocurriese. Obviamente no le había comentado nada ni a Harry ni a Ron. Ambos estaban mucho tiempo con sus chicas, y sintió una cálida felicidad cuando el niño que vivió le comentó feliz luego de su cita con Luna Lovegood en Hogsmeade que habían decidido hacerlo oficial, al igual que Ronald, luego de desaparecer una noche completa con Pansy Parkinson. En fin, la última noche en Hogwarts había llegado, y estaba arreglando sus cosas. ¿Qué le diría a Malfoy? Tenía terror al enfrentar sus días sin él. Como no estaba en ningún lugar de la torre que compartían, juntó valor y lo llamó. Al fin y al cabo, ahora lo necesitaba.

—Malfoy— dijo en un susurro.

De la nada, apareció Malfoy, sentándose en su cama con los brazos atrás de la nuca.

—¿Quieres acabar el año como se debe, Granger?— dijo con un guiño.

—No seas estúpido, Malfoy. Sólo quería compañía y ya que los lerdos de mis amigos están muy ocupados, pensé en ti.— Admitió mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Y Theo?— dijo curioso.

—Hmm, no me ha contestado mis lechuzas, pero sé que debe estar ocupado con algo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, un poco triste.

—¿Te gusta Nott, Granger?— dijo él notoriamente molesto.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Su parte ególatra ronroneó de placer. ¿Es que acaso Malfoy estaba _celoso_?

—Y si así fuera Malfoy, ¿Qué?— lo desafió.

—Oh, Granger. Siendo consciente de cuán loco estoy por ti, me haces esto?— dijo poniendo su palma en la frente, teatralmente.

—No empieces, Hurón— _¡PAF!_ una teja cayó sobre su cabeza. Su lado racional sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, estaba completamente consciente de que los sentimientos del chico no eran verdaderos, y sinceramente, eso le dolía más de lo que quisiera.

—Es verdad, lo juro por toda mi maldita herencia Malfoy.— dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Eres increíble, Malfoy. Me dañas.— dijo en un arranque de sinceridad.

—¿Te daño? ¿Por qué?— suspiró con preocupación.

—Olvídalo, Malfoy.— sentenció.

—Dime, ahora.— La sentó en su propia cama, de un tirón. Ambos quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

—No importa, Malfoy, en serio. Sólo te llamé para despedirme porque quizás mañana no tendremos tiempo y bueno yo..estas últimas semanas no han sido tan catastróficas como supuse serían...— balbuceó.

Draco se sintió enternecido por el repentino rubor de las mejillas de la chica, quedó estupefacto. ¿Ella quería en verdad despedirse de _él_? Es decir, ¿Lo extrañaría? Un extraño (pero ya conocido desde el asunto del brazalete) hormigueo se posó en su estómago.

—¿Me vas a extrañar, sabelotodo?— dijo emocionado.

—Sabes que sí, estúpido engreído. Ya me acostumbré a tu presencia— Dijo agachando la vista.

El chico no pudo resistirse más, y acortó la distancia hasta hacerla nula. Tragó saliva pesadamente y miró fijamente a la chica, casi esperando alguna señal, algo que le diera indicios de que podría continuar con lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos que hiciera. Ella asintió, levemente. Si no hubiese estado tan atento a sus facciones como estaba, no se hubiera percatado de que ella, en silencio, estaba aceptando lo que se aproximaba. Entonces él, lentamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciándola a la vez con sus pulgares. Como respuesta, ella solo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, ratón de biblioteca. Pero sabes que me puedes llamar, siempre que necesites, sólo basta decir mi nombre y ahí estaré.— dijo besándole la frente.

Ella lo miró anonadada, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Alternaba su mirada entre esos ojos grises que la absorbían, y sus labios, entrecerrados -que la invitaban a apegarse-. Pausadamente, sin dejar de alternar la mirada, se comenzó a acercar a sus labios, nerviosa. Draco quería morir, ahí mismo. No aguantaba la tensión. Merlín sabía que no existía nada que quisiera más que tomarla ahí mismo, hacerla gritar su nombre en éxtasis. Antes quizás lo hubiese hecho, la hubiese usado como a un juguete, otra conquista más. Pero sabía que ahora no podría hacer eso ni en sueños, al menos no mientras tuviera puesto el brazalete. Intentando calmarse lo más posible, y dejar que ella llevara la situación, decidió cerrar los ojos, esperando. El aroma de ella invadía sus fosas nasales, sentía como su aliento comenzaba a entremezclarse con el suyo. Ya sentía sus labios casi palpitar, explotar en desesperación cuando finalmente se juntaron. Y volvió a tocar las nubes, por que es verdad que había probado muchos labios, más de los que recordaba seguramente, pero maldita sea, jamás había sentido la miel hecha piel. ¿Podían ser unos labios tan dulces? ¿Tan inocentes, y puros, pero provocar tantos pensamientos y deseos casi prohibidos? ¿Podría haber algo más adictivo? El beso comenzó tímido, apenas unos roces. Definitivamente el quería más, él quería _todo._ Decidido, comenzó a insistir con su lengua, rozándole expertamente el labio superior, hacíendola suspirar. Sin pedir permiso, introdujo violentamente la lengua en su boca, recorriéndola por completo, intentando unirse desesperadamente. Cuando por fin lo logró, rogó a Merlín que el momento no acabara jamás. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la chica, buscando entrada debajo de la blusa. Necesitaba tocar su piel, memorizarla, pues era consciente de que quizás no se verían en mucho tiempo. Con un movimiento ágil, acomodó a Hermione en la cama, boca arriba y se posicionó sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Por un momento, se detuvo y la miró. A la luz de la luna su piel se veía irresistible, sus pecas se perdían por el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban observándolo, fijamente. Sin perder un segundo más, le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y volvió a arremeter contra sus labios, sin piedad. La erección que había aparecido bajo su pantalón hace un buen rato clamaba furioso por salir -y entrar a la vez-, ya no podía pensar con claridad, al diablo todo, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que jamás podría volver a apartarse de esos labios que le otorgaban una redención jamás antes conocida, fuera por culpa del brazalete o no.

Hermione por su parte, sentía una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza implorándole un poco de razón. Ella era virgen, y jamás había llegado a tan bochornoso nivel de besuqueos con nadie. Por Merlín, era capaz de sentir la humedad que tenía entre las piernas. Pero no, este no era el momento, lo sabía. ¿Y realmente quería que Malfoy fuera el primer hombre en su vida? ¿Podría entregarse de esa forma, aún sabiendo que nada era real? Esto tenía que parar...pero un poquito más, pensaba mientras sucumbía ante los besos del chico, quien desesperado se frotaba contra ella. Intentó separarse un poco de él, en vano. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente logró decir entre los besos que el chico esparcía ahora no sólo por su boca, sino por su cuello y hombros.

—Malfoy, detente.— le ordenó.—Esto no puede pasar— intentó convercerlo, y a la vez, convencerse a si misma.

Las palabras de la chica cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Inmediatamente, recobró la compostura y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mirándola incómodo.

—Era obvio que no ibas a terminar la diversión como se debe, Granger.— se quejó.

—M-Malfoy yo...— balbuceó sonrojada

—¿Eres virgen?— preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Pues...sí, lo soy. Y no me gustaría que mi primera vez sea con un chico que sólo me quiere porque le puse un brazalete para que no me asesine, aún cuando yo...—se cayó súbitamente, tapándose la boca con las manos.

—¿Tú qué?— insistió, acercándose aún más.

—Yo nada, Malfoy.— zanjó.

—Ah no, Granger. Tú me dirás _ahora._ ¿O quizás me lo pueda decir la pequeña comadreja? ¿O san Potty?— amenazó.

Ella palideció al instante, para luego ponerse más roja que un tomate, sólo de furia.

—¿¡Quién te has creído tú, Malfoy?! NO POR QUE ME GUSTES TENGO QUE ESTAR AGUANTANDO TUS ESTÚPIDAS AMENAZAS, IMBÉCIL— ya está. Lo había dicho todo en un arranque de honestidad/ira.

Las palabras escupidas por la chica hicieron que el corazón de Draco se estrujara, pero de feclidad. ¿Tan poderoso era el brazalete? ¿Tanto _amor_ podía hacerlo sentir?

—No me jodas, Granger. Me dará un infarto sólo de emoción.—

—Ojalá fuera mentira, Malfoy.— dijo apesadumbrada.

—Hey, que de todas maneras soy un buen partido— le guiñó un ojo.

—Quizás, pero te repito: ¿Crees que es genial que me guste alguien, y que esa persona sólo se sienta de igual forma hacia mi sólo por obligación y un puñado de magia antiquisima?— le reclamó.

—Estás tan jodida como yo, Granger. Eso es un alivio— dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres un estúpido, Malfoy, un idiota.— le dijo aventándole un cojin en la cara, impactándolo de lleno. En venganza, se aventó a si mismo contra ella, para atraparla entre sus brazos y volver a besarla.

—Juro por la tumba de mis ancestros, _Hermione._ Tu vas a ser mía, y cuando lo haga, no desearás ser tocada por nadie más.— le susurró en el oído, para luego deslizar su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, provocando un leve espasmo como respuesta.

—Tómame ahora entonces, Malfoy. Que se vaya al demonio todo.— dijo decidida, quizás iba a morir mañana, o pasado. Y obviamente no quería morir virgen.

En respuesta, comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiese fin. No escucharon cómo la puerta principal se abría, ni cómo una voz masculina preguntaba por ambos. Menos escucharon las pisadas en las escaleras ni cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a un boquiaberto Theo en el umbral.

—Cof cof— dijo mirando al techo.

Hermione se paralizó, y quitó a Draco de encima, avergonzada.

—Yo..nosotros..bueno...esto no es lo que parece.— trató de excusarse.

—No seas mentirosa, Granger. Esto sí era lo que parece. ¿A qué debemos tu intromisión, maldito inoportuno?— dijo notoriamente molesto.

—Me parece increíble que después de lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes, continúen llamándose por su apellido— dijo tratando de evitar el tema.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, Nott. Responde mi pregunta.— escupió Draco.

—Bueno, es que no había podido responder las cartas de Herms y pensé que sería bueno si me venía a despedir, no sé...— dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Me esperas abajo, Theo? Voy enseguida.— respondió ella.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.—Vas a volver acá en diez minutos y terminaremos esto que habíamos empezado— le ordenó.

—No, Malfoy. No estaba pensando y la verdad, es mejor que no hubiese pasado. Luego conversamos.— le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.— Deberías ir a tu habitación, y ni se te ocurra espiar, o lo sabré.— amenazó para luego brincar de la cama y correr hacia abajo.

Ya en la sala principal, encontró a Theo sentado en el sofá, luciendo notoriamente incómodo.

—Hola, Theo. Disculpa lo que pasó arriba— se excusó tímidamente.

—Tranquila, Herms. Pero bueno, creo que de todos modos merezco una explicación, ¿o no?—

Draco obviamente no obedecería la orden de no espiar la conversación, tenía que saber de qué hablarían. ¿Qué era tan importante como para interrumpir lo que iba a pasar? De tan sólo imaginarlo, su amigo bajo el pantalón reclamaba, otorgándole dolorosas erecciones.

Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador _por si acaso_ , puesto que no sería tan estúpido como para que lo pillaran. Modestia aparte, era un maestro del escondite. Habían sido años perfeccionándose cuando espiaba las conversaciones privadas de su padre. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando pensó en su padre, y por consiguiente, en el mundo en el que vivía. La realidad le pegó una bofetada, y sintió _pavor_. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haría? Mañana tendría que volver a Malfoy Manor y ver a su tía Bellatrix, a sus padres, y a _Voldemort_. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sin embargo, escuchó la voz de Hermione y sintió una repentina calma que lo hizo sonreír. Miró el brazalete, y una ínfima parte de su ser se sintió agradecida. Ya habiendo superado su pequeña crisis, se dispuso a escuchar.

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo?— preguntó Theo un tanto indignado.

—Sí, Theo. Sé que las circunstancias son un poco...extrañas— dijo soltando un suspiro— pero no lo pude evitar, ¿vale? En serio lo intenté, seguir odiándolo. Pero cada vez era más difícil y acá estoy.— respondió apenada.

—Entiendo, o al menos trato. Disculpa si soy muy insistente, pero no quiero que sufras. Definitivamente eres una de mis mejores amigas y lo mejor que me ha pasado en el último tiempo. Por eso tengo que intentar por todos los medios que abras los ojos…¿Te das cuenta de que todo lo que siente Draco, es por el brazalete?— insistió el

A Hermione le rodaron dos lágrimas por las mejillas.—Lo sé, ¿está bien? Lo tengo muy claro. Y eso me aterra, pero jamás me había sentido así y ahora la misión con Harry y Ron, tú acá en el colegio con él, y quizás que vaya a pasar cuando Voldemort se entere de lo que tenemos que hacer...Quizás no vuelva a ver a Draco y yo...oh Dios, soy patética.— admitió ya llorando. Theo la confortó en sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella hundía la cabeza en su pecho —Todo estará bien, Herms, te lo prometo. Yo cuidaré a Draco desde acá, y toda esta maldita guerra terminará y podremos estar tranquilos de una vez, créeme que haré todo lo necesario porque estés bien— dijo con cariño. Hermione era muy importante para Theodore Nott, puesto que gracias a ella volvió a encontrar la luz, en cierta forma. Sin quererlo, lo había rescatado de caer a un pozo sin fondo. Sin embargo, ella con su amistad le demostró que aún hay bondad, que valía la pena luchar por algunas personas y que el mundo no estaba tan podrido como había creído por mucho tiempo. Es por lo mismo que haría cualquier cosa por ella, Daphne y Draco. Ellos eran su salvación, y del mismo modo, era el turno de que el los salvara.

—Gracias Theo, a veces me pregunto qué sería de mi vida sin ti— le dijo con una sonrisa— Oye, ¿Has hablado con Daphne? — preguntó con una mirada divertida, acomodándose en sus piernas quedado acostada en el sofá, mientras él le hacía cariño en el pelo suavemente.

—La verdad no, no creo que llegue el día en el que le confiese mis sentimientos. Estoy condenado a amar a alguien que ni siquiera me mira como algo más que un hermano.—

Hermione rodó los ojos.—No seas estúpido, Theo. Eres una persona maravillosa y si esa tal Daphne no es capaz de verlo...el problema no eres tú.— determinó, sentándose otra vez.

—Eres una exagerada, Hermione. Te extrañaré, amiga. Espero que me mandes alguna lechuza sólo para saber cómo estás, yo intentaré hacer lo mismo. Pero ya sabes, se vienen misiones mortífagas y toda esa mierda así que será difícil...Espero nunca tengamos que combatir, digo...como enemigos.— tragó saliva

—Eso no pasará, Theo. Terminará todo antes de que tengamos que combatir contra el otro.— prometió.

—Nos veremos pronto, sabelotodo. Cuidate mucho por favor, no te arriesgues de más. ¿Quieres? Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones— le advirtió con mirada seria.

—Sí, Theo. Despreocúpate. ¿Te veo mañana en el Expreso de Hogwarts? Ya sabes, para un último lloriqueo y esas cosas— dijo sonriendo.

—Claro, ¿Qué sería el último día sin unas lágrimas?— le dijo. Acto seguido, la jaló de las manos y le dió un abrazo por largos minutos. Luego, la besó fugazmente en la mejilla, gritó un "ADIÓS DRACO, NOS VEMOS EN TU CASA" y desapareció. Inmediatamente, Malfoy apareció de su escondite. Obviamente había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado esos dos. Y sentía enojo, celos, _amor._ ¿Quién se creía Nott para estar así con _su_ Hermione? ¿Cuándo había surgido esa confianza entre ellos? Por un momento envidió su conexión, anheló estar así con ella. Cuando la miró, estaba en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

—¿En qué piensas, Granger?— preguntó curioso, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No te hagas el inocente, Malfoy. Sé que estabas escuchando y espiándonos.— acusó.

Draco al ser expuesto en su "travesura" prefirió no objetar nada.

—Sí, como digas. ¿Y qué tanto de lo que dijjiste es verdad?— le picó.

—¿A qué te refieres?— dijo evitando su mirada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Granger. No respondas con preguntas. ¿Es verdad todo eso que sientes por mi?— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees, Malfoy?— se exasperó.

—Yo diría que sólo lo fingiste— Mintió. Sabía que todo había sido verdad, pero quería probarla.

—Bueno, es cosa tuya. Ya es muy tarde y mañana se viene un día sumamente largo y necesito descansar.— le objetó.

—¿Te irás a la casa de tus padres?—

—Sí, tengo algunas...cosas que hacer antes de la boda del hermano de Ron.— Su mirada se entristeció por un segundo.

—¿Qué cosas?— la curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿Por qué se había puesto tan triste de un segundo a otro?

—No es importante, Malfoy. No quiero hablar de eso, por favor no insistas— unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, lentamente mientras hablaba.

— _Hermione_ , por favor cuéntame. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— rogó.

—¿El gran Draco Malfoy quiere ayudarme? Malfoy está bien que estés obligado a quererme pero por favor, trata de exacerbar estos sentimientos. Sé que son de mentira.—

—No seas víctima tampoco. Estoy así _por tu culpa_ así que ahora asume las consecuencias. Me dirás qué te está pasando en este preciso instante.— le ordenó.

Ella se rindió, al fin y al cabo ni sus amigos sabían lo que había planeado y necesitaba decirle a alguien.—Sabes que tengo una misión importante...y que muggles han desaparecido...entonces yo no sabía cómo proteger a mis padres, por que sin duda tus...amigos— arrastró las palabras— irán a por ellos para intentar llegar a Harry y yo...yo no puedo exponerlos así...No me perdonaría jamás que algo les ocurriera por mi culpa así que...decidí que les haré olvidar que tienen una hija llamada Hermione Granger y los enviaré a otra parte, para que se oculten— confesó ya derrotada, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

Draco quedó helado. ¿Tan valiente era la chica que tenía al lado? ¿Cuán grande podía ser su bondad? Necesitaba confortarla, consolarla. Pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo diablos se hacía. Reaccionó por instinto y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó la frente, para luego acariciarle la mejilla y mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres muy valiente, Granger. Sé que lo harás bien, y que luego de que pase toda esta mierda podrás ir a buscarlos.—

Ella se sintió reconfortada al instante. —Gracias, Malfoy— y se tiró a sus brazos, rodeandolo por la cintura.

—Cuando llegue ese momento, ¿quieres que esté ahí, contigo? Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No me respondas, y no es necesario si así lo quieres— Apoyó su nariz en su pelo, memorizando su aroma. Se vendrían días difíciles, necesitaba absorber su olor para poder sobrevivir hasta que la viera otra vez.

—Yo...no sé...es que...—balbuceó.

—No importa, Granger. Ahora vete a dormir, y sólo para que no se te olvide, no pienso irme hasta que me beses antes de salir del castillo, o no te lo perdonaré.— le rugió.

Seguido a esto, se despegó del abrazo de la chica y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía muchísimas cosas en las que pensar.

Hermione por su parte, quedó helada. ¿El cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿O había soñado lo último que le dijo Malfoy? Sonrió, quizás las cosas no serían tan malas si lo tenía a él a su lado.


	22. La Despedida (Parte II)

**Hola de nuevo, quiero explicarles que este capítulo será algo cortito, es más para hacer la despedida de las otras parejas que tenemos :) Así que si, puede ser considerado como relleno. Peeero después de esto se vendrá como el "cuerpo" en si de nuestra historia. No desespereis! Ya queda poquito :) Aunque aún no sé qué pasará en el final, aunque como dije antes, tengo una leve idea maligna con un personaje. ¿Qué idea tienen ustedes? ¿Final Feliz? ¿Final horrible? ¿Inconcluso? Dejen un review y estrellitas! Aviso también, que el domingo viajaré al sur y volveré el primero de febrero, así que espero actualizar la segunda semana de ese mes.**

 **Muchas muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encantan! Disculpen si nos los respondo uno a uno, pero realmente leo todos, y en serio que tomo en cuenta sus solicitudes/criticas/etc. Y bueno, el tema de que si los sentimientos de Draco son reales o no...ya tengo la idea de cómo será, pero obviamente no haré spoilers con mi propia historia jaja. Esperen y verán! Según lo que calculo, quedan aproximadamente entre quince y veinte capítulos más. No se desharán tan facilmente de mi!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **NatBlack.-**

Harry estaba en su habitación, arreglando sus cosas. Ya era el último día en Hogwarts, aquel que había sido su primer hogar, el lugar donde y por el cual conoció a las personas más importantes de su vida: Ron, Hermione, Luna y los demás. En ocasiones, se ponía en perspectiva de qué hubiese pasado si Hagrid no lo hubiese rescatado de los Dursley, si no hubiese sido mago. ¿Hubiese sido todo más fácil? De ser así, no tendría que lidiar con lo que se venía a continuación en su vida. Voldemort sería sólo un nombre ridículo que no tendría valor. Y después reflexionó, jamás cambiaría su vida, si eso significaba no conocer a sus amigos, a Sirius, Remus. Tomó un álbum de fotos que Hermione le regaló en una navidad, en donde habían fotos con las personas más importantes de su vida, y algunas de sus padres. El álbum era de color burdeo, con enmarcaciones doradas y un título que rezaba "Memories" y cada vez que podía añadía una foto nueva él mismo. Ensimismado estaba cuando llegó Ron, y lo asustó por la espalda.

—Hey— saludó el chico pelirojo.

—¿Tienes todo listo ya, Ron?— le dijo con una sonrisa

—Sí, ¿Y tú? ¿Iremos juntos a la Madriguera, verdad?

—Claro que sí, te dije que lo haría. ¿Te ha dicho algo Hermione?

—Sí, me comentó que tenía que ir a donde sus padres primero, una semana o algo así. Luego se irá a la Madriguera a celebrar la boda de mi hermano y comenzamos nuestra misión.— dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

—Está bien, a mi me dijo que tenía algo muy importante qué hacer pero no me comentó nada más, no me quería decir.— se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero ya sabes, es Herms, a veces es un poco rara.

—¿Un poco?— dijo Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿y llevarás a Luna a la boda? Como pareja, ya sabes. Presentarla en sociedad y esas cosas

—Claro que sí, Ron. ¿Y tú a Pansy?

—Ehm...aún no hemos hablado de eso, planeo hacerlo antes de que nos subamos al tren. —Lo bueno es que Ginny ya no quiere matarme cada vez que me ve, creo que ya está aceptando el hecho de que Luna y yo estamos juntos— dijo realmente aliviado.

Ron puso una mueca de asco —Sí, ahora ve mucho a esa mierda de Zabinni, hay algo raro con él Harry, no me gusta para ella.— determinó.

—Ron, a ti nunca nadie te gustará para ella, admítelo— dijo riéndose.

Repentinamente, unas manos pequeñas y suaves taparon los ojos de Harry.

—Quieren que adivines quién es— dijo Ron.

No era difícil adivinar, el olor a flores inundó las fosas nasales del chico, pero sabía que a ella le gustaba que el intentara "adivinar".

—Hmm, está difícil...¿Pansy?— mintió.

—Dicen que no, Harry. Esfuérzate un poco.— le respondió su amigo.

—Está bien, ¿Herms?—

—Soy yo, Harry Potter. Ya deberías conocer mi olor— dijo Luna con una sonrisa

—Creo que mi apellido está demás, Luna. Ya sabes, somos _novios_.— le dijo tomando sus manos para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Bueno tortolitos, yo también tengo que ir a despedirme de mi chica, nos vemos en el tren— dijo Ron, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta. Seguramente, iría a tomar desauno primero. " _Prioridades"_ pensó Harry.

—¿Vas a ir a visitarme en las vacaciones, Harry?— preguntó la chica sentándose en su cama

—Obviamente, iré antes de irme...a esa misión que te llevo comentando hace un tiempo

—Está bien. ¿Seguro no has cambiado de opinión respecto a quedarme acá?

—No, no puedes ir.— dijo sentándose junto a ella y le acarició suavemente las mejillas.— Te necesito acá en el castillo, para que cuides a los estudiantes más pequeños en cas de que pase algo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, te necesito a salvo.

—¿Pero me prometes que te vas a cuidar?— dijo con añoranza en sus ojos.

—Claro que sí, Luna. No dejaré de pensarte en ningún segundo, y realmente espero que cuando esta guerra acabe, vendré por ti.— le aseguró.

—Estaré esperando entonces. ¿Te recuestas un momento conmigo?— se recostó en la cama del chico, mientras él aceptando, se acomodó para quedar frente a frente. Para Harry pudieron haber sido horas, y juró que pudo haberse quedado toda la vida así, contemplándola.

Luego de haberse comido casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron fue al lugar que habían acordado con Pansy Parkinson. Estaba nervioso, ¿Querría una persona como ella, rodeada de lujos, ir a la Madriguera, como su novia oficial? ¿Se despojaria de todas sus creencias sólo por estar con él? Sus manos sudaban, ya estaba por llegar. Y fue ahí cuando la vio, sentada en una roca similar a un asiento. Y todas las piezas encajaron en su mente, se sintió calmado cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron. Apresuró el paso, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente. se besaron por bastante tiempo.

—Hola, Pans.— dijo besándola en la frente.

—Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo para tus vacaciones suicidas?

—Claro que sí ¿Y tú? ¿Lista para ser vencida en la batalla final?

—No seas ridículo, Ron. En un duelo te dejaría en el suelo en un segundo, aunque en otras partes sea al revés— comentó pícara, provocando que el se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Habían sido innumerables veces en que se habían reunido en la sala de menesteres para amarse físicamente, por horas. Y obviamente ayer, había sido la despedida por un largo tiempo.

—Oye...hay algo que debo preguntarte...— balbuceó.

—¿Dime?—

—Como te comenté hace un tiempo atrás, será la boda de mi hermano y yo...bueno sé que venimos de mundos distintos...

—¿De qué hablas, Ronald? Ambos somos magos, venimos del mundo mágico...

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Sé que en tu mundo los Weasleys somos casi tan malos como los sangre sucia...Y sé que tu no eres así, pero quisiera saber si a pesar de todo, te gustaría ir, como mi novia oficial...Mi madre estaría encantada.

El corazón de la chica se estrujó, sabía que Ron le pediría eso, puesto que Theo había comentado algo de la boda de su hermano (Hermione le había dicho a él), pero era obvio que no podría, por más que quisiera.

—Escucha, Ron. No existe otra cosa que me gustaría más que ir como tu novia y que todos sepan al fin que eres mío, pero sabes...sabes que no puedo arriesgarme, tú eres del bando de la luz, y yo soy de los malos ¿Entiendes? No tienes idea de lo que me podría ocurrir si es que alguien me ve...

—Entiendo, yo...bueno sabía que no podrías ir pero de todos modos quería intentarlo...—dijo entristecido.

—Esto no será para siempre así, amor. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?— le animó.

—Si, como digas...—

Pansy se levantó de la roca, y lo miró. —¿Una última carrera al séptimo piso?— le guiñó el ojo seductoramente.

Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en responder, la tomó de la mano y juntos corrieron a estar juntos por lo que quizás, sería la última vez.

Ginny estaba en el comedor, dispuesta a salir. Caminó con aire distraido hacia su habitación por los pasillos, cuando alguien la tiró por el brazo, y la encerró en una sala en desuso. Como estaba oscuro, no podía ver quién era.

—Hola, Pelirroja— no tuvo tiempo de responder porque unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, estampándola contra la pared, y besándola sin piedad. Ahí fue cuando supo quién era, pero eso no la detuvo. Era lo que en secreto había estado esperando hace tiempo. Sus labios eran mejor de lo que había imaginado. La besaba con lujuria, con deseo y posesividad. Sintió cómo sus manos recorrían su rostro, sus brazos y espalda. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo respondía, sentía electricidad con cada toque, un corazón acelerado con cada beso entregado. Luego de un rato, ambos se separaron, mirándose con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillando por el deseo.

—Hola, Zabinni— dijo acomodándose la ropa.

—No me detuviste, sabía que caerías rendida a mis pies.—

—Qué egocéntrico. ¿No será al revés, pervertido? Deja de mirarme las piernas.—

—Puedo mirar donde yo quiera, eres mía.— dijo levantando una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? No tengo dueño, idiota. No soy un objeto, y no somos algo, nisiquiera amigos.— se burló.

—Me rompes el corazón, Pelirroja. Sabes que querías esto tanto como yo, o incluso más.—

—Lo dudo, realmente lo dudo.—

—Oh, está bien. Sólo quería despedirme, porque no nos veremos hasta el próximo año, y ya sabes. Sé que me extrañarás.—

—Obviamente, ¿Quién no extrañaría a un idiota egocéntrico? A veces compites con Malfoy en su estupidez.

—No me ofendas, Weasley. Soy mil veces mejor que él, en todos los sentidos. ¿Has escuchado lo buen amante que es? Bueno, en eso yo también soy definitivamente mejor. ¿Quieres probarlo por ti misma?— se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tocándole las piernas sutilmente.

—No, gracias. Tengo dignidad y no estoy dispuesta a ser una golfa más en tu lista—

—¿Estás celosa, acaso?

—No, pero gracias por la preocupación. Me enterneces, Zabinni. Ahora, cuéntame qué te pasó el otro día.

—¿Qué otro día? ¿De qué hablas?

—De cuando dijiste que corriera, mientras te daba algo así como un ataque.

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, ¿está bien? No sé, pero a veces despierto con lagunas mentales, es como si mi cerebro se apagara a ratos. No puedo decirte más, porque no sé.

—Qué extraño... en fin. Tengo que irme, no he arreglado absolutamente nada y quedan ya pocas horas para partir. ¿Te veo en el tren?

—Es un hecho, _Ginn_ y.

—No te he dado el permiso ni la confianza, _Blaise_.— dijo estrechándolo contra él y besándolo con ansias.— Espérame, serpiente. Porque cuando termine esta mierda de tu Lord, vendré y serás tú el que me ruegue por más.— Se arregló su ropa y salió, por lo que no pudo escuchar lo que dijo el.

—Sé que así será, Ginny Weasley, sé que así será. — dijo con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, saboreando el sabor en los mismos.

Ya en el tren, estaban en un compartimento Ron, Luna, Hermione y Harry. Conversaban de cosas triviales, estaban asustados por lo que se avecinaba.

—Todo saldrá bien, Harry— le animaba Hermione. Trataba de estar tranquila, pero la despedida final había sido un poco tensa con Draco. Habían quedado de no verse en el tren, o no cruzar más de las miradas debidas para no levantar sospechas, menos frente a sus padres cuando llegaran a Londres. Acordaron también que al menos lo llamaría una vez a la semana, y siempre sería en la madrugada. Puesto que Voldemort estaría en su mansión y sería sospechoso que desapareciera en medio de una reunión. Sin embargo, el chico se enfureció cuando supo que iría Viktor a la boda. "¡Ese maldito simio quiere sólo llevarte a la cama, Granger!" le había dicho una y otra vez. Ella en un momento se sintió halagada, pero Draco realmente era _muy_ posesivo, y no estaba acostumbrado a compartir lo que era suyo.

—Chst, como si fuera un maldito objeto— pensó, o eso creyó hacer.

—¿Qué dijiste, Herms?— Luna la había oído.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta.—

—¿Me acompañas un rato? quisiera hablar algo contigo.—

—Sí, Luna.— miró a los chicos— Venimos enseguida.

Ambas salieron y buscaron un compartimento vacío. Después de mucho buscar, encontraron uno y se sentaron.

—¿Qué querías decirme?—

—¿Ya le dijiste a Draco Malfoy lo que sentías por él?—

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula ¿Cómo diablos sabía? —Yo...no sé de qué estás hablando, Luna.— trató de hacerse la desentendida.

—Vamos, Herms. Te conozco. Sé cómo se miran.—

Rendida, ella le contó _casi_ todo lo que había pasado. Le contó lo del brazalete, cómo lo tuvo que activar, pero omitió las partes en donde los besos habían subido de nivel.

—Es claro que lo que siente por mí es sólo por el brazalete— dijo apesadumbrada— De otra forma nisiquiera me miraría.

—¿En realidad crees cuando te dice eso, Hermione?—

—Es obvio, Luna.—

—Hay gente que ve, pero no sabe observar...es algo que siempre decía mi madre. Deberías pensarlo, y tratar de ver más allá.— dijo enigmáticamente. Se levantó y la miró. —¿Volvamos? Creo que los chicos deben estar esperando por nosotras. — Abrió la puerta del compartimento y vió que alguien estaba justo en frente, no se dijeron nada entre ellos.— O mejor me voy yo, diré que fuiste al baño o algo así. Nos vemos más tarde, Herms. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar el vestido para la boda.— le guiñó el ojo y desapareció, dejando a la vista a Draco, quien miró a ambos lados antes de entrar. Se sentó al lado de la chica y la miró, y le dio un beso corto, pero intenso.

—No sé si pueda soportar estar tantos días siin verte, Granger. Eres algo así como una maldita droga.—

—Gracias, Malfoy. Qué romántico eres.—

—Tienes la obligación de cuidarte, ¿oíste?—

—Si, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.— dijo rodando los ojos.

—Cierra los ojos y date vuelta.— le ordenó.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero obedeció. Sintió sus manos levantar su pelo, y de pronto algo helado rodeó su cuello. Cuando dejó de sentir el contacto del chico, se miró y vio que tenía un pequeño guardapelo colgando. Era de plata, tenía el tamaño de una moneda pequeña y tenía una "M" tallada en el centro.

—¿Y esto qué es?— preguntó.

—Ya que yo estoy condenado a tener un artefacto tuyo en mi brazo, pensé que sería justo que tú también tuvieras algo mío. Es un collar que me regaló mi madre, y lo hechicé para que me puedas avisar de algún modo que me vas a llamar. En la parte trasera, ¿viste? Es similar a esas malditas monedas que usaban en quinto año. Tuve que amenazar un poco a Longbottom para que me dijera cómo se comunicaban, pero al final lo logré. Pero ya que es pequeño, sólo puedes poner una palabra o fechas. Y ya sabes cómo hacerlo, supongo.—

—Gracias, Malfoy.— realmente estaba agradecida. Pensó en cuánto tiempo gastó tratando de hacerlo, y en cuánto se esmeró.—Pero no tenías que amenazar a Neville, ¿sabías? Si me hubieses preguntado, te hubiese dicho.

—Sí Granger, lo sé. Pero era _sorpresa_.— Se paró del asiento y le tendió la mano.—ven.—

—Segunda orden que me das en menos de diez minutos, Malfoy.— le gruñó.

Sin paciencia, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia él. Y solamente la abrazó, por minutos que parecieron horas. No se dijeron nada, no se besaron. Sólo se impregnaron con el aroma del otro. Los toques cítricos se fundieron con la canela y se memorizaron. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato más, él le acarició la mejilla en una tortuosa lentitud.

—Hasta pronto, Granger. Más vale que te cuides, porque si por un descuido te mueres, iré al infierno o donde sea que tu alma vaya, y te arrastraré hasta mi lado. ¿Oíste?— le rugió con severidad.

—Como digas, Malfoy. Espero sinceramente que jamás te quites el brazalete.

Y sin decir más ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos compartimentos, llegaron a Londres y ya estaban listos para enfrentar lo que vendría, porque fuera bueno o malo el final, sabían que, por el motivo que fuera, estarían apoyándose mutuamente.


End file.
